Bloody Snow
by Red Rose Inc
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Kaname decide it's time to be honest with each other regardless of the consequences it will bring...? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight, this was just for fun and at the request of a fan turned into a fanfic. Aka, 128 pages of agony so far.

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/8/13

Red Rose Inc. Presents...

Bloody Snow

Staring VK-Hime as Yuki Cross  
And  
Ousama as Kaname Kuran

Chapter 1

* * *

On a cool, chilly October night Yuki was just patrolling around, though there didn't seem to be rule breakers that time so she simply walked around and yawned "What now?" she thought, hoping to be able to do something.

The nightclass had been let out early that night and a certain pureblood leader was on his way to see the headmaster when he noticed that familiar presence close by and decide the headmaster could wait just a moment or two longer, because he truly didn't get to see his dear girl as often as he would have liked.

Yuki looked around and sighed "Too bad Zero got sick. I'm all alone now." She murmured to herself, looking around. It seemed that there weren't any day class students sneaking around "There's nothing exciting to do either." She frowned and kept walking around.

His footsteps were silent as he approached. "Good evening, Yuki. I'll assume that you don't know the night class is out early. So you don't have to overwork yourself and patrol tonight."

Yuki jumped, she hadn't noticed there was someone behind her. "Kaname-senpai!" She exclaimed, looking back in shock "Really? I wasn't informed it was. Thank you for telling me." She smiled.

"Ah, that might be my fault. It was a last minute decision because a few students forgot their tablets and were quite worked up, so I decided to end it early." He remained at a distance, wishing to give her plenty of space should she need it.

"Ah, well that's good then. I guess I can rest early." she bowed "Take care and Good night, Kaname-sama"

"Sleep well." He was a bit disappointed she would go so easily, but the dark wasn't her place after all.

Yuki tilted her head "Hmm? Is something wrong, Kaname-senpai?" she asked, noticing how he was looking.

He forced a smile. "Nothing is wrong. Please get some rest, I know how hard you work."

Yuki shook her head and smiled "There wasn't really much to do tonight, but thank you for your concern, Kaname-senpai."

"It isn't a problem."

"Well then, I guess I should go. I think I should help Zero recover from his fever. Good night, senpai."

"Ah… Kiryu-kun is sick… well… I hope he feels well again soon." No, not really, but… "Goodnight. Please sleep well."

Yuki felt a little down, since she wasn't able to watch Kaname very much. She smiled and walked away, though as she left, she sighed

He turned and started off towards the headmaster's office. As much as he'd like to stay and spend time with her that was impossible. She had better things to do and he did have a lot of work At that moment he detected the scent of a rogue level E and his lips pressed together in a thin line. The headmaster would be understanding, he had better go and track her down quickly and personally take her to her room to make sure she would be safe. He cursed Kiryu for becoming sick and not being there to protect her. He tried not to interfere in her life, having sworn to hold back and watch only from the distance, but knowing Kiryu was just not doing his job was making him angry and forcing him to intervene.

Yuki heard a rustle in the leaves "Probably just an animal." she thought, knowing that the Cross Academy grounds, were safe. She shrugged that thought away and continued to walk, unaware of the danger.

He turned around and quickly followed her trail. It was very easy to detect her presence and find her. He knew her too well. "Yuki… I decided that since we don't see one another too often I should take the time to personally walk you back." No need scaring her in telling her what was lurking out here anyways right?

"Really?" she asked, her pitch got higher as she was excited "I-I mean, are you sure?" she asked, trying not to seem too excited. She knew that Kaname could feel her excitement, the beating of her heart, he was a vampire after smiled at him "Alright then, that would be nice."

He raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "Yes. Of course I am sure. We haven't talked in a long time, so I decided it might be a good idea."

"Alright then." she said and walked beside him, really happy at his suggestion of walking together.

His eyes cautiously scanned the area, so far there was nothing, but he was still concerned. It was always better to be safe than sorry, he'd learned that long ago. He abruptly grasped her hand and gathered her into his arms. Perhaps, perhaps if he were to get his scent on her then that filthy level E might leave her alone. Even one so far into insanity knew to fear a pureblood.

Yuuki blushed "W-wah! Kaname-senpai— Wh-why?" she asked, tense. She felt her heart sped as he grasped her hand pulled it to him. She felt her cheeks get hotter, as she did. "W-what's the matter?" she asked, trying to know the reason for such action.

He gave no response on why and only tightened his hold on her, though not so as to crush her, but rather to keep her safe and the only way to do that was to keep her close. It certainly wasn't a chore to hold her, in fact he was selfishly glad for the excuse, but even so he knew he would do anything it took to protect her.

She kept quiet and blushed, there was a reason why he wasn't planning on telling her, she understood that. Her heart quickened, she had always like Kaname as a child. "K-kaname-senpai…" she whispered, trying to calm herself, though it would be quite hard to do so. Her cheeks were pink with heat. She and Kaname stood there, as her hand was in his grasp. She only wished that this moment would have lasted longer.

He sighed quietly, he was being far too indulgent here when he should be more concerned about her safety. "What is it? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He questioned quietly, though he faintly caught a glint of red beyond the gate. Good. He hoped that vampire payed close attention, she belonged to him and nobody else.

Yuki shook her head "J-just..surprised." She answered, she said averting her gaze, she was pretty much embarassed. She tried to think of things to say, though no words to say in the situation came to mind. Though, she was secretly happy with the situation.

He reached down and picked her up finally. "You seem tired, so I should carry you the rest of the way." Of course that was truly part of the reason, yet… he also wanted an excuse to stay this close.

Yuki's face had finally gone red, she flailed her arms "Kaname-sama!" she shouted, flustered."Are you sure?" she asked "You don't need to do this, you might get hurt.", worried that she might just be bothering him. "But…Thank you." she looked away.

"Hurt?" He asked, noting she called him 'sama' again. "How would this hurt a human, let alone a vampire?"

She shook her head "I-I'm— I just thought and treated you human. Sorry. But I just don't want you to be bothered." she answered, squeezing her eyes shut.

He sighed and stopped near a bench and set her down, before kneeling in front of her and settling his hands over hers. "Look at me… you could never ever be a burden to me, so please don't think that you could. I don't do it because I have to, I do it because want to."

Yuki was left speechless all she managed to say was "Thank you." She knew Kaname was always like that. Always caring about her, which is why she had a crush upon him since she was small, maybe till now. She gave a small smile.

He returned her smile and held her hands between his. "I don't want you to think things like that from now on."

She nodded "I won't." She reassured him. She looked down to their hands "You can let go of my hands now, Kaname-senpai." She said, even if she didn't have a problem with the state of their hands.

Why's that? Does it bother you?" His hand slid down to her wrist and pulled her hand forward, then pressed a kiss to her palm. "You always talked so freely to me about your feelings, but you don't anymore. Why is that?"

She wanted to answer that question, she remembered why. The memory she had that she had liked Kaname as a child, then cutting her hair off as a sign she no longer did. She still held admiration for him, if she could admit that. Yuki smiled at Kaname "I've just been to busy, don't worry Kaname-senpai!" Her cheeks were a rosy pink now, she thought it was most probably because of his earlier action. "Oh, aren't you needed at the dorms? The others are probably wondering where you went." She changed the topic, not being able to fully answer his question.

"Ahh… I see…" He glanced away and dropped his hands to his sides with a sigh. "Could it be Yuki just doesn't like me anymore? Now you want me to leave. Very well. Allow me to make sure you make it back to your room safely and then I'll go."

"It's not that!" She stood up, literally wanting to hit herself "It's not that I don't like you…" She trailed off "I like senpai a lot, I could never not like you."

"Then why else would you avoid the question that I asked?" He asked, slowly standing as well. "If you're only worried about hurting my feelings, you needn't be."

"I just don't know what to tell you. I care about you very much, so I don't know." She sighed, she lowered her eyes "Besides, you know me very well. So I can't lie to you. Not that I can."

"Alright, then if that's the case, humor me instead." He requested with a small smile, though it wasn't quite real. "Say whatever you would like and whatever you say I'll leave it at that. Just this once."

"I want some parfait!" She smiled "And I don't dislike Kaname-sama!"

He simply smiled and settled a hand on top of her head gently, very lightly ruffling her hair. He wished she would honestly and whole-heartedly tell him everything like when she was young, but no matter how much he wanted that back he knew it wouldn't happen. He decided to stop thinking about it since it made his heart start to ache. "Alright, Yuki. Now I'm sure you're tired, I've selfishly kept you awake for far too long. I'll return you to your room without anymore stops."

Yuki smiled at the gesture "No, I'm fine. I like spending time with you." She said, hoping not to go back to soon. She had a feeling that something wasn't entirely right with how they were at the moment "If you want to ask or talk about anything, go ahead, Kaname-sama."

"Hm?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, then gestured to the bench once more. "Alright, if you would really like to do that and aren't too tired, we can talk for awhile."

Yuki sat down, wondering what time it was. She'd most probably get scolded again for sleeping in class, but she didn't mind. She looked at Kaname "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, unsure where to start their conversation.

"I have a lot of things I'd like to catch up on, like… how has school been? Have you been enjoying it? Do you have good friends? Does anyone pick on you? Do you think a lot about me and mostly, I want to always ask how your day was and if it was as beautiful as you deserve it to be."

Yuki tried to answer "School's okay, I get scolded for sleeping in class. Well my room mate Yori's a good friend to me, and I haven't been bullied. Just occasional stares, probably because I talk to the Night Class more than the fangirls. Do I think about you? I do." She blushed a little, answering that question. "How about you? Have your duties been okay? Have you drank already? Did you rest well? I really wonder about you sometimes, senpai. I always hope you're happy and well."

"My duties are well, nobody ever says anything against me, except when Aido is troublesome and sneaks out. I've drank and rested well enough today. Hmmm." He glanced around to check for that stay briefly before continuing. "It makes me happy that you think about me, though, I wonder if you think about me as much as I think of you."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled "I think about Kaname-sama everyday, though…I'm not able to say if I do think of you as much. But you should know, that I do deeply care for you and I don't think I'll stop caring for you."

"Perhaps during spring break I could take you with me, if you wanted of course, to the Aido estate. They have a beautiful rose garden you might like to see." He casually folded his hands in his lap and glanced around once more, he had to make absolute sure that rogue wasn't off causing trouble anywhere on the academy grounds.

"Thank you, i'd be happy to go along as you're there." She smiled, she saw him glance around "Is something wrong?" She asked, seeing as he was thinking of other things.

He grabbed her wrist, tightly, though not tight enough to hurt or bruise or cause any type of harm. He wished he could just lie and say nothing, but he couldn't bare lying to her about something like this. "No. If I say it, you'll go running off to try and save the day."

She looked at her wrist and understood that "Is there…a Level-E?"

"Yes, but stay here. If you go, you'll get hurt." It wasn't as if he were willing to let go of her anyway.

"But…Please let go." She begged "I can handle the Level-E. It might cause trouble for the others and I don't want anyone to get harmed."

He refused. "I can't let you go." Normally he wasn't quite so open, but he had a very bad feeling. "I can't ever let you go."

Yuki frowned "If I won't be able to stop the level E, who will?" She asked, thinking of a possibility that someone might get harmed "I like Kaname-sama protecting me, but I can't stop thinking what would happen if someone got hurt."

"And I can't stop thinking what would happen if you got hurt. I will send Ichijo after it later, and if it comes into the academy's grounds I will personally take care of it."

Yuki sighed, she could never win against Kaname. "Fine. I guess I can't win in this." She said "As long as the day class students are safe, then that's okay." She gave him a small smile "Thank you, Kaname- senpai." Yuki sighed, she wanted to do something but she had to keep her word. "Shall we keep talking while we walk, Kaname-senpai? I don't think I can stay seated any longer."

"I bored you already?" He smiled oddly, before she could take it seriously he continued. "I'm only teasing you. We'll go then. After all, I shouldn't be keeping you awake." And with that he stood up, offering his hand.

Yuki took his hand with a smile "I'll never get bored with Kaname-senpai."

"That makes me happy to hear. Do you want to go to your room and rest now?"

"I guess that's fine. I don't really" she yawned "mind…I'm happy to be able to spend time with you, Kaname-senpai."

"I would very much like to spend some more time speaking with you, but I've kept you up long enough." He set his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the dorms. He had to let her sleep.

Yuki covered her mouth as she yawned "No, I'm okay." she smiled as she walked "I can manage."

"Maybe you would like me to carry you there then? Or where are you planning to go if not to rest?"

"As long as I can spend time with you, I'm okay. I wasn't really planning to go anywhere else, I just…don't really feel like going to bed yet."

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable sitting then? Or are you really that restless since I told you not to go?"

"I'm a little restless, though for a different reason. Though, I'd still like to keep Kaname-senpai company."

"Oh? And what's the reason that you're restless…?" He asked, he wanted to hear it from her.

She froze a little, somewhat embarassed about what she was to say "Well, I suppose it's because…Kaname-senpai's with me."

"What's with the look?" He asked. "Is there a specific reason that I make you restless?"

Yuki gave Kaname her usual smile "There isn't just one reason. There's more than one, though they're not bad reasons."

"And… just what are those reasons?" His voice remained stoic as always, but he had a small smile on his face, which was the only thing that wasn't usual.

"Well…it's because I'm really happy to be with you, right now." She said, trying to pretty much sum up all the reasons, she wasn't sure if she could even confess at that moment, so she left it at that.

"Really? I'm glad. Hopefully then we'll be able to spend our break together and have more free time to speak with one another freely like this. I miss the time before Kiryu-kun took up all your time." His lips turned down slightly, he didn't want his jealousy of Zero to be too clear.

"Maybe tomorrow then?" she asked "If we can, I'd like to spend time with Kaname-senpai. Zero's missing sometimes, I don't know where he goes." she sighed "But he doesn't take up all my time, I just really enjoy being with Zero sometimes. Though Kaname-senpai is just as enjoyable."

"Very well. I'll wake up early before class so you'll at least be fully awake and not tired." He tried not to be bothered by being compared to Zero in a way.

"I'll be fully awake! Don't worry!" She smiled. Yuuki was very much looking forward to tomorrow.

"Alright. Let's get you to your room so you can get enough rest."

Yuki nodded, finally feeling defeated by her sleepiness "You'll go back to your room after you bring me to mine?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I would, unless you'd like me to sleep with you. Hmm?"

She blushed and shook her head "Thank you, but there's no need." she felt her face heat up at the thought "I wouldn't want to trouble you senpai."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow. "I was joking, yet from your reaction it seems that you would like it if I came to sleep with you, however… if I went and did that it'd be more troublesome to you."

"No, I didn't mean that!" She shook her head "Just that er... Well I can sleep peacefully alone so, it's fine." She tried to defend herself, though it didn't seem to make sense.

"Hm? Ah. I get it. You meant something more than only sleep. I see. So that's how it is." He smiled oddly, he couldn't help but tease, the look on her face when he did was too cute to resist doing so.

"More than sleep?" she tilted her head, she didn't quite what he meant by that "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah… never mind." He was somewhat disappointed she didn't understand, it would have been fun to tease her.

"Tell meeeee" she begged, trying to get why "More than sleep…More than sleep." she repeated "Wait, you mean— No, that's not it." she got flustered.

He chuckled at her expression. "I think you had it."

"Had it? No!" She didn't exactly understand but she had turned very pink.

He stepped forward and dragged her into his chest, squeezing her into a hug as close as he could. With that look she had on her face he just couldn't resist. "I truly do love you. You're such a good girl. So innocent and cute."

"huh?" she looked up, as she hugged him "Kanama-senpai…" she simply said, not sure what to say next. She merely kept quiet, looking up at his face.

"You don't have to use honorifics with me. It makes me feel like we're distant. You don't use those with Kiryu do you?"

She shook her head "Well i don't…but i'm not used to just calling you by your name." she said "Kaname." she said without any honorifics, seeing as he proved a point, but it seemed so foreign to her.

"It makes me jealous, because it seems as if you're closer to Kiryu since you don't use them with him, nor does he with you."

"It's because Zero and I are the same age" she tried to explain "I respect Kaname-senpai too much, please don't be jealous. You both are very special to me."

"It can't be helped. I've tried my best to stand by and not become that way, but I am. Things changed between us too much for my liking, though I've intended to let you live your life without my interference, I can't stop myself from sinning and stepping in your path."

"You've never really sinned against me, even if you did I wouldn't mind because I accept you wholeheartedly. If things changed, then let's change them again. So please…" She placed both of her palms on his side of his face and pulled it down until they were eye-level and theirfaces were only inches apart "If that's how you really feel then do whatever you want."

He sighed quietly in contentment at her touch. "Even if I wanted to selfishly turn you into a vampire and keep you by my side forever? Would you still want me to do whatever I wanted?"

"I can't exactly say I'd want to be turned…but all I know is that I want you to be alright." she said, putting on a smile for him, she didn't think she should turn away at that moment.

"I'm conflicted on the matter. On one hand I want to be selfish and take you away for myself… on the other hand, however… I want you to be free and enjoy the sunshine." He sighed quietly. "But I'm saying troublesome things to you that I shouldn't."

She shook her head "It's not troublesome." She tried to answer him

"Besides, how can I enjoy the sunshine if one of the people I care about, isn't there to enjoy it with me?" She pulled her hand back and had a light pink blush on her cheeks "Ah-ah Sorry! I said too much, Kaname-senpai."

"Said too much? No. I'm the one that's done that, but you can always say whatever you like to me."

"I'll make sure to talk to you more." She smiled, also realizing she was still within his embrace but she had a feeling she shouldn't have him take his hands off her yet."I don't know what to say…But I don't think I would deserve Kaname-senpai. Though, I also want you to know that…Kaname is one of the important people to me, so I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"Why wouldn't you deserve me? If anyone you would be the only one." He replied calmly. He didn't intend to say too much, he didn't want to give too much away, but also he wanted her to know how much he truly cared for her.

"Eh?! No way. I'm not good enough for you, Kaname-senpai."

"You're the only one that's good enough." He replied with a calm tone, but completely serious at the same time.

She heard that tone of his, she knew he meant it. Her heart did a little jump "Thank you." Was all she could say, not knowing what else to reply.

"You don't have to say thanks to me." He tightened his grip on her. "You're the only one in the world that I truly care about."

Yuki blushed, feeling his grip tighten. "No, I have too. I'm really happy that Kaname-senpai feels that way about me."

"I really should get you to bed now. It's already been too long. You won't be able to stay awake for your school work tomorrow." Though, he didn't want to.

She sighed, she didn't want to but she had to. Yuki smiled at him "It's fine. I atleast got to catch-up with you. There's always next time." She yawned "ah, sorry."

"Don't worry, we already agreed to spend time tomorrow. Rest well so you can stay awake then."

She nodded "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaname-senpai." They were actually nearing the dorm.

He smiled at her. "Where would you like me to meet you tomorrow? Any time is fine."

"Anywhere and anytime is fine, you decide." she smiled.

"Very well. At lunch, we'll met near the fountain and I will take you out to eat. How is that?" He asked curiously, though he'd prefer if she had her way and chose something she liked.

"Seems good, I'll make sure not to forget!" she said in a cheery tone.

"I know that you won't." He watched her curiously, he liked seeing her cheerful.

They were just a few meters away from the dorm. "I really enjoyed my time with you, Kaname-senpai. Thank you and Good night."

"Good night. Sleep well and have sweet dreams." He said gently, not so much as blinking so as to savor every last second.

She felt like hugging him,but she knew that'd be too much. She smiled back at him "Sweet dreams." she said, she really didn't feel like going to sleep yet, no matter how she felt like going to bed.

He smiled and nodded towards her, still watching and waiting until he was sure she was safely inside, the second she was he would go after that stray and finish it off, but not until he was sure she was inside.

Yuuki waved off and went inside. Collapsing on her bed and slept quietly.

Yuuki slept through 3/4 of her class, the other 1/4 was getting scolded for doing such. Lunch time had finllally come, she was more awake now and Yuuki went off to the fountain.

Kaname was patiently waiting there for her, he'd come a bit early, because time just seemed like it wasn't moving fast enough no matter how many times he checked. Regardless of the sun irritating his eyes he would wait as long as it took.

She had arrived there, moments later. "Ah! Kaname-senpai!" she approached him "Did I make you wait long? We should go somewhere with shade." she said, remembering that his eyes are sensitive to the sun.

"No, of course not." He smiled, well that wasn't true, but it was his own fault since he'd gotten impatient with the clock. "It hasn't been that long, I'm perfectly fine."

"Where would Kaname-senpai like to eat?" she asked, his smile making her heart flutter. Yuuki had wanted to take him under a shade, thinking he was probably uncomfortable with the sun

"It's whatever you would like. I truly don't mind so long as you're content with it" He squinted slightly for less than a second, but did his best to avoid doing it so she wouldn't worry too much.

Yuuki looked around, seeing a tree that could provide them shade. She pointed to that "How bout over there?" she asked

He glanced over at it. "That would be fine, but don't you want to go somewhere nice? I'd take you anywhere you want to go."

"I'm fine with anywhere." she smiled up at him "Kaname-senpai should be the one to pick, I can't really think of anywhere."

"What about that place you often go to with Kiryu-kun?" Was that giving away that he spent the majority of his time trying to figure out things she liked? He hoped she wasn't suspicious... or that he spied on her?!

"Eh? Why would Kaname-senpai like to go there?" she tilted her head to the side "How about we just go somewhere where you like?"

"Why wouldn't I? I already said I'd like anything that you do, but it's fine. Whatever you would like to do." He wondered if maybe she just didn't want him at a special place reserved for only her and Kiryu.

She felt a little bad, not being able to take Kaname there but she still kept her front. "I'd really just rather enjoy my time with Kaname-senpai out here. No one else seems to be here, so I think it's for the better."

"Very well. Whatever is most comfortable for you." He held back the sigh at the thought of her spending her days with Zero.

Yuuki carried a bento box towards the spot. Some of her fingers werebandaged but she remained smiling. "I think it's better if we sit here." she said, seeing as the tree provided them enough shade.

He followed along after her and was glad for the shade, but it didn't fully save his eyes. No matter. He'd bare it. "What did happen this time? Did you hurt yourself somehow?"

"These?" she asked, showing her hand and then balling it into fist. "I was trying to make something for Kaname-senpai, but I ended up messing up. Though I had help to fix them from Yori-chan." she gave him a small smile "Well... I hope they're edible this time."

"Well… in any case I'm sure that anything you make will be excellent regardless." Oh, how sorely tempted he was to take her hand and kiss the pain away, perhaps gathering the slightest bit of blood that might linger still.

She opened the bento box, made for two people. She had some Organic Vegetables for Kaname and Ginger pork stir fry. She had added some side dishes "Ah…I hope you like it. I'm not really good at cooking so please don't force yourself."

"Nonsense of course anything you do is perfect to me. I'm sure it's going to be just fine."

She gave Kaname his utensils "Then please help yourself." she smiled and got some of her Stir fry.

He took them and offered her a small smile. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? It's everything. You put your effort into it so it means the world to me even if it's something small."

Yuki blushed at his words "I'm glad that Kaname-senpai likes it. Well, I did have help so it turned out better than I thought."

"It turned out because you put all your effort into it." He refused to accepted all her hard work as anything less than perfect.

She nodded "Well…"she said taking the last piece of pork "Since were done eating, what else does Kaname-senpai want to do?"

"I'm perfectly comfortable with anything that you want." He wished she would introduce him to more of the things she liked to do, she did with Zero and although he didn't want to be as he was conflicted in his plans, he was still jealous.

"To be honest, I really want some parfait." She sighed "If I get some, i'll make sure to also give Kaname-senpai."

"If that's what you want, then let's do that." He wanted to see her smiling.

"Really?" Her face lit up "Hmm…Wait, where do we have parfait…" She pondered in that, having somehow forgotten where to retrieve her favorite dessert.

He chuckled quietly and watched her curiously. He enjoyed this time, he was going to make sure this was burned into his memories so he couldn't forget how enjoyable it was spending this time with her.

"I think Yori-chan told me there was some in the cafeteria!" She said "But Kaname-senpai shouldn't go there, the day class students might make a mess just by seeing you. A lot of them really like the Night class students, like you."

"Well… I could follow you there and just wait outside if that's the case, but I don't mind either way."

"I'll go buy for the both of us, Kaname-senpai can just wait here." She smiled at him.

"I couldn't possibly let you pay for the both of us." He informed very seriously, he was a gentlemen and he wouldn't allow that at all. "Allow me to buy for the both of us."

"Buy for the both of us? I can't have you go to the cadeteria. It's my duty as a prefect to make sure that something like the day-class students 'fangirl' over you doesn't happen. It'll be bad if something bad happened, I wouldn't want to trouble you either."

"Really? Can you explain the reason why it wouldn't be fine?"

"Because…I don't want Kaname-senpai to use his own money for me, I'd rather buy for the both of us."

"I would also rather buy for the both of us, so it would seem that we're at an impasse. I have quite enough to waste. It isn't as if I have anything else to spend it on."

Yuuki sighed, she could never win against him "Fine."

"I'm sorry." He stated, regardless of trying to contain laughter at her being unable to defeat his logic. He abruptly pulled her into a hug, not able to contain himself. "You're too cute sometimes. I can't help myself."

She blushed, to her the hug was warm "I'm not cute." She said "And there was no need to be sorry. You're too nice to me." Yuuki hoped he'd keep the hug longer.

"Too nice? To Yuki? No. It just isn't possible. If only I could find a way to be nicer."

Yuki laughed at his words "So Kaname-senpai does have a sense of humor afterall."

"A sense of humor. Perhaps, but I was being serious. I wish I could do more for you." He said quietly, still holding her close.

"I don't think you have to do more for me." She said smiling "Since I don't need much but the people I cherish."

"If you say so, but I would happily do anything you asked of me." He replied and released her. "I'll let go so you can get your food."

"I'll be right back!" She said and ran off to buy the parfait for the two of them.

He sighed and leaned against the tree, he would wait patiently and rest his eyes from the sun in the meantime.

Yuki rushed to get the parfait, though there was only one left. She sighed and went back to Kaname, several moments later "There was only one left." she said, handing him the parfait "I think that you should have it." she smiled.

"No, thank you, Yuuki." He smiled gently. "I am a vampire after all… human food isn't really something I eat."

"Oh yeah, but I thought that you might want to try it." she said, taking a spoon of parfait "Just at least see if it's to your taste." She positioned as if to feed him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll only try one bite if you eat the rest, since it's your favorite."

"Well, I wouldn't expect that you'd eat it. Though of course." she smiled.

He took a small bite of it, avoiding his fangs scraping on the spoon because really that was something that irritated him to no end when it happened. It may not be something he ate often, but because she had given it to him it was the greatest thing in the world.

Yuki took a bite of her own, her eyes lit up "It's pretty good! How do you find it, Kaname-senpai?" She asked, looking at him.

"It's good." Though, only because she had been the one offering it.

She smiled at his words and took another spoon of parfait to her mouth "Does Kaname-senpai want anything or to go somewhere?"

"I would like to take you to see the rose garden behind the moon dorms, there is one more beautiful rose garden, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be open at this time."

"Well, it's fine." she smiled "I'd like to see the one open now with you. It should be really nice."  
"Very well. We can go there whenever you are ready."

She nodded and fixed everything she brought with her. Once she was certain that everything was OK "Let's go." She smiled.

"I hope that you will like it." Though he would personally say it looked more beautiful at night, it might be a biased comment, as he was unused to the sun.

"Well Kaname-senpai has good taste, so I think it'd be impossible for me not to like it." she smiled, though curious of the other rose garden he mentioned. She was honestly enjoying her time with him, even if it was like this.

"You think so?" He asked offering his arm to her to escort her there in a gentlemanly way.

She nodded "I don't think you have bad taste…". Yuuki hesitated at taking his arm, with a blush she finally took it. She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. Though her heart hammered in her chest, she thought that anyone could hear the beat of it.

"What's the matter? Are you nervous?" He asked curiously as he led her towards the garden. It seemed as if it were quiet and nobody would catch them, so he was glad for that much at least. He didn't want any of the day class girls see and then teasing her for this.

Yuki shook her head "I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. As they entered the garden, her eyes widened at the sight of the flowers "Beautiful!" She exclaimed and looked back at Kaname "Why is it that I only know of this place only now?"

"Because it has only been added as of recently." He replied. "And also as a bit of a punishment for Aido to tend to when he misbehaves I suppose that you could say."

"No wonder, it's really nice here." she said, breathing in the fresh scent of the flowers "Well, at least when he misbehaves it helps the garden." she laughed a little.

"Indeed it seems so. Though, I believe Aido may very well be a masochist with how must trouble he gets into when he knows the rules."

"Maybe he just wants Kaname-senpai to acknowledge him?" she asked "Well, I wouldn't know, but well…He's a very nice person to me."

"Perhaps, though I wish he wouldn't do it in such a way." He would have sighed, but didn't feel like ruining the nice mood. He also wanted to step closer to her, but at the same time wanted her to have space to move around and explore the garden. He was such a conflicted creature, it truly was irritating.

"Well…I suppose he can't fully express himself because he secretly has a lot of respect for Kaname-senpai?" she guessed, somehow trying to understand Aidou's position, since she felt somehow relatable to it. Yuuki looked at him "Shall you go around with me or do I go around by myself?"

"Perhaps that's the case." He stepped closer regardless of the conflict and his resolve not to. "Well… we did make plans for spending time together. So why would I have you go alone?"

Yuki's face lit up at his words "Thank you, Kaname-senpai." she said excitedly.

He offered a smile towards her. "Of course. I'm enjoying this time. You don't have to thank me."

"How can i not thank you? You always do a lot for me…" she looked away. Yuki's gaze went towards the flowers, she kneeled down near a rose and touched it with her fingers "They're really nice."

"I like to do things for you, so it doesn't require thanks." He said quietly.

Yuki stood up and turned to him "Let's keep walking." she smiled, letting them continue to walk around the garden.

He nodded in acknowledgement and stayed beside her as they walked, as much as he liked this time they spent together, he was currently battling himself. Why had he even suggested this when he assigned himself on guard duty only? He hadn't meant to get this close and interfere in her life.

Yuki looked back at Kaname. She tilted her head "Are you alright, Kaname-senpai?" She asked, walking up towards him. She was enjoying her time with him, even if they weren't talking very much. Though she couldn't help but think to herself, was she the only one enjoying? She wanted to talk to him more, though she wasn't exactly sure how.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm just feeling a bit tired in the light, that's all." He was restraining himself quite well if he did have that right to boast over it. He was sorely tempted to steal her away with him, but had to keep reminding himself of his promise.

How could she be so forgetful? She had forgotten that he wasn't to fond of the light. "I'm sorry." She frowned "We can go now if you like. I don't want you to force yourself." Yuuki didn't want him to just be there because of her, she wanted to care for him even in her own small way.

"Hmm? Why would I want to go? I'm enduring it perfectly well, because I want to stay by your side for awhile before we have to return to our duties." He replied softly, lightly setting his hand on top of her head as he so often did all those years ago.

Yuki found it comforting, that old gesture he used to always do. Her eyes looked up at him "I know but still…It's like you're forcing yourself to bare the sun for me. I don't want you to put yourself up to that. I also want to stay by your side but… Just please don't force yourself." She wasn't usually this way, perhaps it was because he was with her made her more expressive of her feelings than she usually was. She always deeply cared about him, that she just had to let it out. Yuki was glad that it was only the two of them at that time.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine." He lightly trailed his fingers through her hair, though he knew the reason, he still wished she hadn't gone and cut it, but no matter what she was always beautiful, so it didn't matter how her hair was.

Yuki smiled "If you say so… well, we're almost done going around. Let's finish up so we can go." She told him, since there was no use in staying any longer, even if he did say he was fine.

"Why not take our time? There's still quite some time. Unless you're prepared to go already that is." He said quietly, though he was quite tired he didn't want this to end any time soon. He was worried they may not have as much time together in the future.

"No it's not that." She looked away "Just that you may be tired. But if you aren't we can keep going around. I don't mind spending more time with Kaname-senpai." Yuuki wasn't ready to leave, but she kept thinking of Kaname and how he wasn't quite comfortable in the sunlight. She would cover him up if she had to.

"It's fine. I'm not concerned about it." He replied calmly. "I'd like to wait longer, because after this there is no doubt that we'll both return to our busy schedules."

Yuki sighed and looked down "That's true. I'll hardly get to see Kaname-senpai unless—" she was about to say that she watched the night class and looked for him, but she wouldn't reveal that. She covered her mouth "Let's just spend time together when we're free. I hope that's okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Unless… what?" Now, he just couldn't let that slide even if he didn't like pushing her when she didn't want to say something.

She gave him an awkward laugh "Nothing, nevermind." She smiled, hoping he'd let it pass. She didn't want to tell him that she secretly looked at the Night Class just to see even a glance of him.

He sighed softly, he wouldn't push too far. "Alright, if you say so, I'll forget you mentioned it."

She gave a sigh of relief, she didn't feel like telling him that secret afterall. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." She smiled at him, hoping that he really would forget. "Kaname-senpai, shouldn't you get some rest? You do have classes later…You might not have rested enough." She said, giving it some thought. It was like she pulled him away from his rest time, which made her concerned about his well being.

"Alright." He stated to assure her he wasn't going to continue asking about it. "It will be perfectly alright. I don't need rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a concerned look "Well if that's the case…then what will we do next?"

"There is still some time between classes, is there anything you'd suggest to do?"

Yuki shook her head "No, but I don't wanna go back yet."

"Hmmmm. I'm sure we can figure something out to do with what time that we have left." He replied, thinking of what she might like to do orsomething she would be interested in, though he was torn between sending her away for her own good and spending time with her.

She tried of things they both can do together, though she wasn't too sure what to do with him. "Hmm…" she kept thinking. Nothing seemed to pop into her mind "I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

"We could continue to sit here for a while then, it's nice weather out." He said quietly, though… to him it could do better without the sun, but most likely she liked the sunlight.

"How about let's walk to somewhere where we can be covered by the sun?" She asked, she didn't want to inconvenience him even if what she wanted was to walk in the daylight with him but that'd be too much. Yuki wondered what time it was, hoping they still had plenty of time. She wasn't ready to part ways, if their short time together was soon to come to it's end.

"That would be nice, thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness on my part, though I wish that it didn't have to be such a troublesome issue that you had to worry over." He felt bad that she had to worry about him when she really didn't need to. Even if it was irritating it wasn't particularly harmful. Perhaps maybe a slight migraine or sunburn, but that was it.

"Well, I'd rather that you and me are both comfortable." She smiled

"Because I'd really like to see that you're happy, Kaname-senpai." She looked away, she thoughtlessly said those words. If he wasn't comfortable, it wouldn't make her completely happy afterall. She had wanted to see a nice smile on his face, like before. She had always thought of Zero and the others, though now…Her thoughts we're pre- occupied with the person she was currently spending time with.

"If I'm with you than I am happy. Nothing could make me any happier, so to me it wouldn't matter where we were. Either way, I would be happy just being near you." He reached forward and lightly grasped her chin between his fingers, turning her face back towards him. "I don't want you to look away from me."

She looked him in the eyes, she understood what he meant. "You always… treat me like this." She bluntly said. The feeling to her, was mutual, she was always enjoying her time with him. "Why?" She asked. When he grasped her chin between his fingers, she couldn't help but blush and feel nervous and excited at the same time. His words that was also how she had felt, though why is it like it was different somehow?

He sighed quietly and smiled at her wearily. "Surely you have figured it out by now haven't you? I love you, more than anything and I would do anything for you. If there's anything you could ever want just say it to me. If you said to me that you wanted all the stars in the sky I would figure out a way to collect them all in a jar for you to hold and posses. The same way you hold and posses my heart." He paused in thought. "I wish I could use more words to express it the way that I want, but words couldn't possibly fathom how I feel about you."

She could feel her face getting hotter, she thought she couldn't get any redder than she probably was. Such deep and beautiful words, from the person who she loved the most. She'd had loved him for as long as she could remember, hearing him say those words made her feel at bliss. Yuki smiled at him "Thank you." Was the first words she managed to say, she couldn't come up with anything that could equal with his words. She was embarrassed as it is. "You don't need to say anymore words because, I understand how you feel. I wouldn't be who I am without you. I want to be selfish but… I just can't be so selfish to keep you, Kaname-senpai. I don't think you have to say anymore, because just the words you said…were enough for me." She said and put her hand on his face. "I would do anything that you'd ask of me too, senpai. No matter what it was. I'm sorry…I just really don't know what to say." Although he was still holding her face, her eyes still looked down. She was still so insecure of herself.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything, but you don't understand… I could say so much more… even what I've said isn't enough to properly express my feelings." He took her by the hand and led her to the nearest bench beneath the shade of a tree and motioned for her to sit down.

She nodded and sat down on the bench "I see." she looked up at him "Then please, go ahead and just say everything you want to say if there's more. I'll listen to every word you say and take it to heart."

He kneeled in front of her and set his hand over hers. He had just dug himself in too deep by admitting all that he did. He knew he had make a foolish mistake, as he had intended to let her live freely in the light without him, but he was a selfish man and he didn't think he could go not letting her know his feelings. "Don't you understand? You're the only one that I want, the only one that could ever be "good enough" but really you're so much better than I am. I shouldn't say it, I want you to continue your life and experience everything you can as a human. I don't want to bring you into the darkness I live in. It is making me lose my mind to want two different things at once." He looked down unable to continue facing her because he was quite sure he had already ruined everything. "That's why you have to choose to leave me so that I don't drag you down with me."

She pulled her hand back and did the best hug she could in that position "You've always been good enough, no…you've been better than that. I will never leave you because... if you go down, I will sink to the bottom with you." She said, letting the words free as if a knot had been untangled. What words could she say to lift him up? Words ran through her head, but she didn't think they were enough. She hugged him tighter, letting that be the way to express her affection for him.

He inhaled sharply, for a minute he had honestly expected she would walk away from him as he told her too. Though, he wasn't sure really why he had expected her to do that. Despite himself he closed his eyes and rested his head against her. "You don't know what you're saying… and I don't want you to have to fall into darkness with me. I want so much better for you."

She closed her eyes, her head against his. She found him warm and sweet that moment. "But will it be really better without you?" She asked him "I would never want to lose you. If that means I have to fall, then I will. I've never really thought of myself as someone who'd be good enough for you…but I will do my best if it's for you."

"It would be a much better life for you." He assured, but even saying that he didn't want to move from this spot. "If you stayed with me you would only be miserable and lonely."

"It will not be a better life for me!" she gripped his shirt tightly "You can't say I'll be miserable and lonely with you. It can't be worse than not having you close to me. I'd rather be miserable and lonely with you than live without you which is far worse." She buried her head in his shoulder, why did she feel so hurt when he wanted her to be happy but without him? She was coming to express herself to him so much more. She didn't want to break free from that spot, because if they did it felt like he would disappear from her.

"You've never experienced living with me. Do you really think you could possibly be happy with someone that is always away and always working while you would also have to constantly work and become strong to ward off those that wish to exploit any weakness?" Even he didn't like it, there was no way she could ever be happy he was sure of it. He slid his arms fully around her, as if it would be the last time he would ever hold her. "I don't want you to have to live like that."

"Why do you always do this?" She asked, trying to push him away though to no avail "You always treat me like a child…no matter what it is. I can be happy… because when you're away, I'll be waiting. I'll become strong for your sake." She bit her lip, she felt like she was crumbling already. "No matter what trials I must face, I'll face them with you in mind. With that, I can conquer whatever it is."

"That part you're wrong about, Yuki… I wouldn't do the things to a child that I've thought about doing to you." If she thought that, then fine she would see proof. He wouldn't let her go right now. "Prove it to me then that you can handle it. Live with me in the moon dorms for a month and then once you've experienced it first hand you can tell me you would be willing to withstand that."

"E-eh?" She sounded confused, what kind of things? She wondered. "If that's what it takes, then I will." She accepted his offer "But it would be very complicated." She thought about it, day class students giving her a cold stare for staying there "And it would be bad if from the Moon Dorms I'll go to class during the day." She sighed "Even if I want to…It'd be very complicated."

"The you'll do it all on my terms. You won't go to class during the day. You are going to adjust to my schedule and live in the dark as you said you were willing to do. I'll have you put in the night class with me. Also, you'll stay in my room with me." He breathed in slowly. "Are you still sure you want to agree? I will only give you one more chance to say no."

She pulled away, enough to see his face. She gulped, she couldn't back out now "Fine." She firmly said, there was no more backing out from this point on. He was testing her, testing her to the point on how far she would go with her words till they became actions. "I'll adjust and do my best! But wait… in your room?" she tilted her head "Can't I have my own room or room with someone else?" She asked, she wasn't sure how she'd feel about being in the same room as Kaname. "I wonder how Zero and Headmaster and Yori would react to this…

He met her eyes. "No. I don't trust anyone else with you. You'll stay in my room and sleep there with me. In the same bed mind you, but I promise I won't do anything weird to you. And as for them… I will personally speak with the headmaster, but Kiryu-kun and Sayori-san are up to you I'm afraid."

His words rang in her head "In the same bed." She felt that her heart was trying to jump right out of her chest "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"She asked "I don't think Zero will be too happy about this…Yori-chan on the other hand, would probably be sad that I won't be her room mate anymore."

"No… I'm afraid not." He replied simply, though it bothered him that she might get upset and miss all her friends. Again he reminded himself that he was doing this for her own good so she would understand how awful this really was and that he wasn't worth her time.

"I'll tell them later." She sighed, but eventually smiled at him hoping to let him know it's alright. "So when do I change dorms?" She asked, he was still close to her so she couldn't move quite freely.

"Starting now." He inched even closer to her and rested his head against her chest. Here he could hear her heart beat and the flow of her blood, the only blood he could ever desire. If she wanted to live a life with him she would have to learn to be flexible and adjust to fast paced life style. Not to mention the night life was extremely hard on a human.

"Eh?" She blushed as he rested his head. She wondered if he could hear it race. "I see. So I don't have much time to spend with them." Her tone was sad "I'll just have to make my own way to get around this. She put her hand on his head, a nurturing gesture and started to pet him. She smiled as he seemed comfortable in that position. "I'll do everything I can, if that's what it takes so that you don't fall alone."

"You sound so sad already. You can still back out if you want and pretend I never said any of this at all." Now with her touching him like that he didn't think he was ever going to want to move from this spot. How could he?

She shook her head "No, I already agreed to. I have to keep my word." She smiled "It's fine, I can live like that if that means that you'll believe in what I'm willing to do."

"You don't have to keep your word. I don't mind if you don't. If at any time you find you can't stand it anymore and wish to back out tell me and I'll let you walk away just like that." He released her from his hold and stood up slowly. "I'll let you go so you can gather your things… or walk away."

She stood up "I'll go get my things." She looked him in the eyes. "I still have classes so I'll just bring them after. Though it would have to be before the night class have their classes or after I'm done patrolling. I still have to help in stopping the Day Class from getting to close to the Night Class."

"You can get your things and attend class then, but I'm sure that Kiryu-kun will be able to handle patrolling on his own just fine. If you're going to stay with me I want you by my side."

"I'm sorry Kaname-senpai, but I can't follow the last one. I don't think I can. It's my duty as part of the discipline committee to do that. I wouldn't want to not be a part of the day class." She said, that was also the only other way she will ever have to see Kiryu from time to time.

He simply sighed in response to that. "But if you were with me that would be how it would have to be."

She looked away, there was no use in arguing with him after all. She'd have to find away to get around that later. "Alright." Was all she said.

"Good. I'm glad that you understand." He replied. "I'll let you go now and get back to the night class before they wake. Take care of yourself and be careful. I don't want you getting yourself hurt."

"Thank you." She looked up at him and smiled "Take care as well, I'll see you later Kaname-senpai." She waved good-bye and walked towards class thinking on how she'll be explaining everything to Zero and Yori and in having to get to use to everything.

He nodded and turned to head back, she was still on about calling him senpai. He would have to do something about that later. If she was so insistent that she could do this then he would fully test her and show her how harsh of a life it was.

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/8/13

Chapter 2

* * *

She sighed, she didn't get to tell Zero she'd be transferring and Yori took is quite sadly though still wishing her the best. She brought her stuff with her, looking up at the Moon Dorm. There was still a few minutes left before the Night Class were to move out. Yuki pushed open the doors, seeing as the others were busy preparing. She wasn't sure on how they'd react to seeing her, probably not too nicely. She wasn't sure if she should be there, but she couldn't back away. She looked around, there were some eyes looking at her but she just ignored them and walked up the staircase.

He was quite bored with the piles of paperwork scattered across his room and all over his desk. After they parted ways he'd gone back to his study and preceded to work on overdo bills from the council. It was very time consuming. He briefly paused after signing one paper and moved a pawn, perfect. That man moved right into his trap. Finally he detected that Yuki had entered the Moon Dorm and glanced towards the door. He would definitely make the most of this time.

Yuki knocked on Kaname's door. 1…2…3 "Kaname-senpai?" She asked, opening the door. She had brought her stuff with her. She wasn't aware of anything that might soon happen afterwards.

"Please, feel free to make yourself at home." He scribbled down his signature on a paper to approve the plan presented and then set it aside. "And from now, please use only my name. Since we're going to be living in the same room we'll grow closer and people that are close don't use honorifics. Correct?"

Yuki shyly went inside, bringing her luggage with her. "Eh? But I'm not used to saying just your name." She said "I'll need to get used to ku—…Kaname." She said, trying to get used to it. She wasn't sure what to do next, she wasn't too used to the Moon Dorms afterall. Kaname was to leave soon for class, she'd go and patrol while he was away, whether he liked it or not.

"That's fine. Take your time getting used to it." He grabbed a pile of papers and set them up straight in a pile, tapping them lightly against the desk so they were even when he placed them neatly into a pile, before he stood up and walked towards her. "Would you like any help unpacking? I cleared out a dresser entirely for you."

"It's fine. I can fix my stuff on my own." She smiled at him "You can just show me where to put my stuff. Do you need any help with anything?" She asked, looking at his neat pile of paperwork. She wondered what were written in those documents, though she dismissed the thought knowing that the paperwork was none of her business. "Thank you for…the offer and the dresser too. I hope i won't be a nuisance to you

"You can put it anywhere you would like." He replied, he caught her gaze on the paperwork. "You could never be a nuisance to me. What gave you that thought?"

She looked around the room, seeing one of the dressers. She went towards it and opened it seeing as there was enough space to keep everything she had brought with her. "Because…Even if you offered, I still feel as if I'm intruding into your own personal space." She answered him honestly.

He followed after her and stood close behind her, setting his hands on both sides of her. He was still testing. Would she let him be close or would she want to push him away? "No, don't worry. You're not going to be in my space, but I might be invading yours a little. Tell me if it's too bothersome."

Yuki blushed "Kaname-senpai…" She turned her head to look at him. She wondered why he had suddenly put his hands upon her sides, it felt like static. Her face getting red all over again, she hope it wasn't that obvious. "No, i-it's fine." She said, trying to keep her cool. She didn't want him to think that she didn't like his touch.

He leaned down closer to her, face just a few inches from hers. He really hated himself for doing this, trying to push her away by making her stay with him. She shouldn't have to be put through this. "Really…? You're sure? Not even the slightest bothered?" He asked quietly.

She backed away, her back against a door. "N-not at all." She said, trying to show him that she could take it. She blushed, she wasn't too used to situations like these.

"You look quite uncomfortable. I'm having a hard time believing it by the way you're running away." He followed her despite her backing away. "You can still back out any time you would like. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She shook her head several times "Why is it you keep forcing me away?" She looked into his eyes "How many times will I tell you that I won't back away for you to believe me? I-I'm fine with this already." She looked down.

"I already explained the reasons to you. Do I really need to explain it all again?" He stepped forward and abruptly pulled her into his embrace. "You don't think I enjoy being cruel to you do you?"

She shook her head again "No. I don't think you'd be the type to enjoy that." She rested her head on his shoulder "I already understand. I'm not running away. So stop making me."

"Well… I haven't managed to make you yet, but I imagine you will after a few days." He replied quietly, lowering his head and burying his nose in her hair, won over by the overwhelming urge to be closer to her. It might be his last and only chance.

She breathed in a sigh, such a warm embrace though with not so quite sweet. "I'll do my best, to prove to you I won't. You're wrong to think I'd give-up."

"No… I know it would take much more. You're not one that is willing to give up easily like most others would." He listened to the flow of her blood and imagined it was probably the sweetest thing in existence, but he was no lowly level E. The closet thing to blood he dared go near were the tablets.

She smiled a little, he was one of the people that knew her most afterall. "I'm glad…you understand that, Kaname-senpai." She moved her head a little from his shoulder, she still though her face was red "Don't you have classes soon? I think it's almost time." She frowned on his shoulder, he'd have to go soon but she didn't let him see her frown at all.

"No. I asked Ichijo to watch over the class for me so I could help you adjust to living in the Moon Dorm. So I'll be here with you until tomorrow night helping you." He brought a hand to her cheek lightly. "You're flushed, are you feeling alright?"

"Eh? But there's really no need." She said, pulling her head back to look up at him "Are you sure that's alright?" She asked, then feeling his hand upon her cheek "I-I'm fine." She looked away.

"Of course it's alright, Ichijo is my vice president for such occasions. I trust him to take care of things when I'm busy with something of much more importance." He completely meant it when he said it. She was much more important to him than every vampire in the night class. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. More importance, that must've meant her, for she was the one occupying his time. She wondered on why he always said things that made her heart race. He did tell her he loved her, but has she ever replied to his words? She looked him in the eyes "Well…I guess I should start unpacking." She said, though she couldn't move for he was still so close.

He released her from his grasp. "Of course, don't let me keep you from it. If there are anymore questions please do not hesitate in asking me." He glanced over at the piles of paperwork that still had yet to be finished and also had a deadline. How irritating.

She opened her luggage bag "I don't have much stuff, so I can do it by myself. You can do your paperwork if you like." She glanced up at him "I can help you right after…if you want me to that is.

"Very well." He made his way back to the desk and glanced at which pile he might want to start on. "It might be quite difficult. Do you know anything about politics?"

She started taking out the clothes which were neatly folded from her bag to the dresser. She looked at him and shook her head "Not really." she answered and continued to fix her things. She didn't want to appear like a messy person to him.

"Then perhaps it would be a good opportunity to learn if you would like. It is quite easy once you understand how it works." He moved a pile of finished work onto the other side of his desk near the chess board. "I wonder if you and I would agree on matters or not…"

She finished tidying some of her clothes away and went to him. "I'm sure I'll understand easily, since it'll be coming from you." She said, standing in front of his desk "Well… that depends. So please go ahead and teach me, Kaname-senpai."

"You're using honorifics again." He informed while taking out a small form full of appeals for changes in vampire law, but he didn't really think anything needed to be changed. The laws were fine as they were. "I believe it will be fine to reinstate drinking from willing humans."

"Ah! Sorry." She apologized, she had to get used to calling him by just his name. "Well I guess that's fine..But what if the vampire loses control and drinks too much?"

"Only a starving vampire could lose restraint, and aside from level E's vampires these days are certainly not with a lack of food." He replied. "But perhaps you're right."

"I'm not to sure about that though." She said, not expecting for him to say she was right. "It's just…you never know when they might just lose control."

"Instead then, I should put restrictions on it. Perhaps that donations cannot come directly from the donor, but rather put into blood bags like those at the hospital. It would prevent any deaths." He glanced at her briefly, then back to the form.

She nodded "Sounds good to me." She smiled, leave it to Kaname to think of a solution afterall. "Human blood is better for vampires as I know, so it should be helpful for them as well."

"Yes. The hunters most likely wouldn't agree with my passing this, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Isn't that right?" He stated in a more passive tone. Being so close to Kiryu she should know all about that.

"I guess. Though I hope nothing bad happens." She told him, wondering what the hunters might do if they found out "But there's a good reason for allowing that, right?"

"Of course there's a good reason… I understand better than anyone. A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of the one that they love, if a vampire loves a human… I would imagine that they would be driven to insanity from starvation." His hand on the paper paused and he raised his eyes just slightly to look at her. He shouldn't have used that example...

"By the person they love?" She tilted her head, she had never known that information before. She looked at Kaname, wondering if he's thirst had been quenched or was he still thirsting? "Because they wouldn't want to hurt the one the love… especially if the person they love is human."

"Of course not, that's the reason for restraint." He set it aside to begin the process of making restrictions, but would find a way to pass it safely for humans and vampires. "I'll certainly need restrictions for people like Aido. You see… a vampire can bite for many reasons… for love, for lustful reasons and sometimes simply out of boredom. Aido does it because he's bored." Biting to vampires was much like sex to humans, but that wasn't what he was going to say to her.

"Has Kuran-senapi bitten anyone lately?" She asked, curiously. She wondered when was the last time he did such a thing and why. There were always blood tablets but it still didn't stop her curiosity. "I didn't think Aido-senpai bit anyone due to boredom."

"No. Not since that night and I know you saw it." He replied (he was referring to the night with Ruka, but it wasn't out of boredom or lust or love, rather out of insanity) and glanced over another paper briefly before ripping it up right away. "So if you don't think that's his reasoning, what would you think his reasoning for harassing the day class students is?"

She looked away from him "I see." She simply said, her eyes returning back to him eventually "What was in the paper?" she asked "Well I don't know about… that. Nevermind what I said."

"Human trafficking." He replied dully, he wasn't amused by them trying his patients by suggesting things like that. He moved a piece on the chess board upon tearing another paper. "That was something similar…" He indicated the next paper he tore. "And… why would I forget about what you said? Have I replied in a way that sounds dismissive? If so it wasn't my intention."

"Human Trafficking… I guess it's a good thing you tore those." She said, not very amused with the word. "No no, it's fine Kaname-senpai." She tried to smile at him.

"Yes… and.. you've gone back to honorifics again… what should I do with you?" He asked. Maybe he can think of some type of irritating punishment for her when she went back to calling him with those.

"Eh? I'm sorry... Kaname." She said. She hadn't been too used to just calling him by his name. She respected him too much to immediately shift to just addressing him by his name.

"I'll let it go, but don't forget again. Okay?" He glanced at the paperwork and held in a sigh. Honestly he'd been doing this almost all day and there was only so much one could take of the constant in fighting of politics.

She nodded "I won't" she smiled at him. "Are you tired already? Maybe you should take a break for now?"

"If only I could take a break, but I'm afraid there is just too much work to be done right now for me to be able to do that. In any case… don't worry about this, you can entertain yourself with something less boring."

She shook her head "No, it's fine. I'll do my best so I could be useful to you. If you need help with anything then please tell me. Oh and have you taken your blood tablets already?" She asked, recalling that they usually took them while having their turn at the campus. She didn't really find this boring, she was actually enjoying her time spending, spending it with him.

"Hm. If you insist then." He decided to ignore her other question and try and distract her with something else. What could he say to that in the first place? Although he was dishonest with her at times he certainly wasn't going to actively lie to her, but he also couldn't possibly tell her that the blood tablets really only kept him from dying, while he was constantly on the verge of starving because he craved her blood like a man thirsting for water in the desert.

She leaned in closer to him, her neck was exposed. "K-Kaname, you didn't answer my question. You haven't taken them, have you?" She asked again. She constantly worried about him, especially now because he didn't take his tablets. She recalled what he said, a vampire's thirst could only be quenched by the one they love… Could it possibly be his thirst, has yet to be quenched?

He averted his gaze so he wouldn't be tempted, even if he knew that might make him look guilty to her question. "You needn't concern yourself over something like that."

She frowned "So you didn't take them after all. Can't you take them now? It's for your own good too. It wouldn't be good if you didn't take your blood tablets so please?" She asked of him, hoping he wouldn't refuse.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, if you insist so much." He opened the drawer on his desk and grabbed the small black case to pour a small handful of them. He held out his hand to show her he was indeed taking them and then took them straight. "There… are you pleased?" It wasn't as if it would help, but if it would make her less worried…

She watched him take them and gave a nod. She knew it wasn't fulfilling, but it would be enough for her to know he took care of himself "I'd be happy if you were alright… So please just take care of yourself, I don't know if you like the tablets or not…But if they help you then please take them."

"It's fine. I keep a fine schedule, except for days like today that has been so busy. You don't have to worry so much about me when I know you already have a lot on your mind. You have too much to worry about already and I don't want to add anything more." He startled himself by saying it. He really didn't intend to be so honest with her lately, but being close he couldn't help but just say every little thing he had on his mind to her all for the sake of being close and talking. He really was a desperately lonely creature.

"I'm sorry. I had to become part of your schedule as well, right?" She said, feeling that. He was already busy, it felt like she added to it. "I understand you don't want me to worry about you but... I just do. I know you can take care of yourself but I always just seem to think if you're alright or not. I just…" She was at lost for words. She wasn't planning to be so honest either, he pulled her to be. She wanted to take care of him, even if she knew he didn't need that.

"Hm. Not at all. My schedule was put off because of all of these appeals and petitions. Times like those are when I can't keep track of everything else." He briefly rubbed a hand over his mouth, a brief massage of aching fangs. What he really ached for was her blood, but he knew painfully well that it wasn't something he could ever have.

She gave a sigh of relief, he was honest that it really wasn't her. "Let's keep going so we can finish early?" She asked "Ka-Kaname, is something wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" He asked her while searching through the stack of papers. Most of it was junk thank the Lord for that, as he didn't know how much more he could stand.

She shook her head "Nothing, I just thought there was." She smiled "How many more are left to go through?"

"Just this pile here should be sufficient for today." For today… and then tomorrow he'd work on the rest scattered about his room.

"Alright. Let's keep going so we don't finish to late." She smiled at him. She wondered if this how each day for him went.

"Of course. I greatly appreciate you taking time to help me when you really don't have to." He glanced through the last of the pile briefly, really there wasn't that much to do and they were things he didn't have to worry about that much.

"Well, I'm learning some things I guess. I really don't mind." She was just glad she could spend some time with him.

"Yes. That is true. Speaking of learning I asked Aido if he would teach you on the subjects the night class learn and he has agreed. So that should be helpful to you."

"E-eh? Aido-senpai will teach me?" She asked. She and Aido teased each other yo no end, he doesn't even remember her name. She wasn't too sure that it'd be very good for her "Is Aido-senpai… Very good?"

"Yes, Aido is a genius. I'm sure he'll go on to do great things in the future to further our cause." In fact he was counting on Aido to finish his work when he wasn't here anymore. "He'll do very good at teaching you and if he tries to tease you just tell me and I'll punish him."

"I-I see." She said, seeing as Kaname did trust in Aido. She knew Kaname usually punished Aido a lot, though he still did trust him "When do the lessons start?"

"Whenever you feel you're ready. I don't intend to force you to start classes right away until you're sure you can handle it well enough. You also have to adjust your sleeping schedule, remember? So take as much time as you would require to adjust."

"I don't really mind. I can start tomorrow I guess, if that's alright." She had to adjust everything, she wasn't that smart so she'll have to do extra studying so she could be someone who'd match the Night Class. "I'll sleep during the day like the whole night class, right?"

"You may start whenever you would like." He answered and set the papers aside. It seemed he was done. For now. "Yes, you'll sleep like us and since you're mostly out on patrol at night it shouldn't be too hard readjusting. You know… I've heard it said that people work harder when they have something to work towards. If you do well… I'll take you on a date."

"I'll tell Aidou-senpai when I see him, I guess." She said, forcing a smile. She saw him put the papers away, they must already be finished. "E-eh? Really?" She blushed, she didn't expect him to tell her such a thing, though she thought it must just be a motivation for her "Are you sure about that? I guess that's ok… I'll do my best, even if you didn't offer to take me out on a date. Thank you, Kaname, for everything you've done for me." She smiled, she was happy with his offer. So yes, she was motivated but she didn't want it to seem too obvious after all.

"Very well." He finished putting the papers into a neat pile. "Yes, I'm sure. Although really I'm using it to my own advantage. It's a bit selfish, because I really want to take you out on a date and I know you'll succeed so you'll definitely go with me. So… should you really thank a selfish person. Hm?" He smiled humorously.

She laughed, she found his reaction really cute, though Kaname wasn't one you'd call cute to begin with. "Kaname's really confident about that. I don't think that's selfish at all. I should really be thanking you, because you've done a lot of things for me." She blushed "I'll definitely do my best, so that you won't be disappointed."

"I know you'll do your best and I know you won't disappoint me." He sighed, glad the desk was clear of work. "Would you like to get cleaned up and change into something more comfortable? The bathroom is right over there if you want."

"The last thing I'd like is to disappoint you, when you believe in me." She headed over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes "Thank you." She said and headed inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and got herself cleaned up.

"I know you'll do your best and I know you won't disappoint me." He sighed, glad the desk was clear of work. "Would you like to get cleaned up and change into something more comfortable? The bathroom is right over there if you want."

"The last thing I'd like is to disappoint you, when you believe in me." She headed over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes "Thank you." She said and headed inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and got herself cleaned up.

He silently made his way across the room and set at the edge of the bed sighing. He didn't really think things through when suggesting this, because being around her maybe him rather thirsty when he already was to begin with, but he reminded himself this was for her own good so she would know this wasn't the life for her.

Moments later, Yuki exited the bathroom. Her hair was wet though she was now wearing more comfortable clothing. "K-kaname, you can take a bath now if you like." She said, walking over to him. She wondered if anything was wrong, he didn't look to happy.

He stood and gathered a small neat folded pile of clothes and went in, he briefly glanced at her before closing the door and leaning against it. How tempting it was. She smelled like the sweetest thing in existence.

Yuki watched him go in, without saying a word "I wonder what's wrong…" she said and sat down on where he did. She looked around the room, it wasn't that much of a mess. She proceeded to lie down and look up at the ceiling, breathing in the scents she could smell. She could smell a lingering scent of his, though not that strong, she didn't have the nose of a vampire so she could only smell just a bit and breathed it in.

He pondered on how he was going to be able to keep his composure and refrain from his troubling bloodlust. It had always been something that he hated. He despised being a slave the the urges of a monster, but there was really nothing he could do but maintain his patients and self-control. After all, he had gone this long doing it. He could go on and continue. One he finished and changed he came out and turned the light off, closing the door partly behind him.

She slowly sat-up once he was out of the bathroom. "Since we're done with the paperwork, what else is there to do?" She asked. She was trying hard not to stare at him but it was hard not to. Admiring him in every way she could. She could only admire him from a distance afterall, no matter how close they were.

"Rest. Even if it's only for a little while. You won't get much rest after tonight since you will have a lot to learn." He moved to one side of the bed to lay down and sighed contently at the short bit of rest he could get. He left space between them so as not to make her uncomfortable.

She nodded and laid back down. She turned to look at him and close her eyes. She decided to stay quiet, so she could let both of them rest peacefully. There was space between them, it somehow made her relieved because she wouldn't be too sure on how she could rest peacefully if he was so close. Just sharing the same bed that moment, was something that needed some getting used to.

He draped an arm over his eyes while he laid there, it was the first time he could honestly relax, because since she was beside him she would be safe and he wouldn't have to spend the night wondering if she was alright or not.

Eventually, she fell asleep. His presence beside her was relaxing and safe. Having no problems at all, she slept peacefully. Though the only thing she hoped for, was that he won't disappear from her side as soon as she awoke like the time when she was sick as a child and held Kaname's hand. Her eyes fluttered open, dreaming of such a thing. She looked at him. No, she wasn't up to sleeping, afraid that he might disappear as soon as she closed her eyes once more.

He slept most of the time but eventually the time came when he usually woke and he was sure he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. With a glance over at her, he decided he may as well rest his eyes, just a bit longer even if he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, she was over thinking. She wanted to be assured he wouldn't go, but she didn't do anything about it. She fell to rest once again, hoping that she would wake-up after they both rested properly.

He swallowed hard and turned over onto his side. He was so very close by, he could easily hear her heartbeat and the rush of blood beneath her skin. Now he truly felt pity for Kiryu. It was difficult to be close to the person you loved under such conditions.

"Ka….na…me…" She mumbled, she was dreaming and sleep talking now. "Dont….go." Her eyes squeezed shut. Her feeling of him leaving her influenced her dream. She strongly didn't want him to leave her.

He very slowly and carefully turned to her so that he wouldn't wake her and reached for her hand, taking it gently and very lightly stroking his thumb over the backs of her knuckles so she would know he was there. He more would have liked to hug her, but that might be uncomfortable to wake up to.

She relaxed, feeling his touch. Even if she was asleep, she could tell he was still there. She looked more calm, knowing he was still beside her. Her eyes slowly opened themselves "Ka…name?" Her rest was enough, she didn't feel tired or sleepy anymore. He was awake, she wanted to be awake with him.

"It's alright. Did you have a nightmare?" He released her hand from his grasp and instead brought it to her cheek. Maybe staying here was too hard on her and she wanted to go home.

She closed her eyes and nodded "I just remembered something…" she said, reopening her eyes "It's ok now." she smiled, feeling the warmth of his touch on her cheek. She wanted to stay beside him, as long as possible.

"Remembered what?" He took the opportunity to inch closer to her, he wasn't resisting the urge to hold her very well. He decided he'd be angry at himself later.

"When I was younger and had a fever. I asked to hold you hand." She said and opened her eyes, she looked at her hand and it was in his. It made her blush "Ah, I-I didn't notice." She said, she wasn't sure if she should pull back or not. She questioned herself if their hands were together as she slept "I just remembered that and how i asked you to stay." She didn't think she would be so open to him about that, she didn't want him to be so concerned about it.

"I'm sorry. I wish that I could have stayed with you, but at that time I'm afraid the council was in constant need of my help." He was a bit sad that it would leave that much of an impact that she would have nightmares from it.

"It's fine." She smiled at him "It's been a long time since then, at least now I know why. I understand that you're busy ever since back then. I just remembered it because it just felt like that time." She explained, she didn't want him to think too much of it.

He nodded at her words and distracted himself with ingraining her current image into his mind. She was the most beautiful thing that could ever exist in this world. "I'm surprised you haven't decided to leave yet."

"I don't have any reasons to leave yet." She said. No matter what he did to her, she'd stay anyway. "I told you before, I'm not leaving." She was slowly getting used to having his company beside her a lot more now. She'd usually be so flustered about it and tense, now… being with him was relaxing and safe as if she was a young girl who was being constantly protected by him, who waited for him to visit her.

"I don't have any reasons to leave yet." She said. No matter what he did to her, she'd stay anyway. "I told you before, I'm not leaving." She was slowly getting used to having his company beside her a lot more now. She'd usually be so flustered about it and tense, now….Being with him was relaxing and safe as if she was a young girl who was being constantly protected by him, who waited for him to visit her.

He reached forward abruptly and pulled her fully against him, inhaling deeply he buried his nose against her neck and held her in a way so she couldn't possibly hope to escape from him. "What should I do with you…? No, what I should say… what am I going to do with myself? You troublesome girl you should learn to stay away from vampires."

She struggled to break free, though only to no avail. "K-Kaname?" She said his name, oh how she wondered what he'd even do. Artemis wasn't with her, not that it'd do much against Kaname but she still wish it was with her. She had forgotten to have it on her, she didn't think she'd even need it. "What are you-" She was blushing, feeling his breathe on her neck and being in his embrace. She wanted to get away yet, she didn't want him to let go. His last statement…She feared vampires, he should know that and yet…He was the only vampire she couldn't learn to stay away from.

"I hate it… that selfish part of me that is so insistent on having it's way. I tried to stay away from you. I had hoped that would help, but it didn't. I made a perfect plan… it was so perfect, but then it failed. I'm a terrible planner… they never turn out. And I despise that beast that lurks deep inside that wants to do terrible things to you. I tried… to keep you away from it, but in the end I've only trapped you with it." He held his breath a moment and then exhaled suddenly, painting a trail along her neck with his tongue and feeling the pulse point just below. His fangs ached, what he desired. The one thing in this world he desired was right… there… just beneath the skin.

"Kaname? You're not terrible…" She frowned, she didn't know the exact things to say to him. It was hard to even come up with anything to make him feel any better "Ah…mm..Kaname, are you-?" She felt his tongue upon her neck, she couldn't get away from it. Terrified was how she felt, yet not the kind that would run away that instant. She had no means of fighting him, she didn't think she could. It was one thing, could she probably give him that satisfaction? "G-go ahead." She tried to maintain her strength, she was allowing him to do as he wanted. He hardly lost his control and she knew that, it must've been quite a struggle for him that was something she understood that moment.

"No…" He let out something between a sob and a laugh and pressed his fangs down just slightly, putting pressure, but he pulled back last minute before breaking the skin even the slightest. He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't destroy everything that had been sacrificed just like that. His entire body shook slightly with the effort it took not to bite her. Instead grasped her chin and pressed his lips firmly, yet gently in a way against hers. "You don't understand how much I love you."

"Kaname—.!" She was bright red, she had expected him to bite her but he held back. A sigh of relief would escape her, but he was too close. She backed away a bit "I'm sorry." If only he knew what he did to her. She finally breathed a sigh of relief "Maybe now i don't…But someday i just might. Because…I can feel that you love me more…than i could ever realize." She told him. Her pulse was raising, she could guess that he must probably at least know that. She tried to prepare herself, but it didn't happen anyway. She put her fingers on where he kissed her, it was short yet enough to take her breath away. How she wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she just couldn't bring herself to say those words just yet.

He couldn't feel sorry for what he said about Kiryu and he wouldn't apologize for it. With a long drawn out sigh he released her and moved to sit at the end of the bed. He fisted a hand in his hair and pulled on it hard enough to be painful and allow him some distraction from his thirst for blood. "You should go. Forget about this… forget about me. Run as far away as you can get. Of all the things I have tried to protect you from… the one thing I can't is from myself."

She followed behind him, she was still on the bed still worried about him. Seeing him hurt himself wasn't something she liked to see. "I refuse to. I don't want to forget anything about you, senpai… Good or bad." She hugged him from behind in hopes of comfort, she thought it was the only thing she could do for him right there. "Stop pushing me away already. I don't need to be protected from you, even if you think I should be. I will never run away from you."

He let out a breath and relaxed in her hug. "I've troubled you so much. I just think that you wouldn't want to be with someone with such a conflicted personality that has the urge to eat you every now and then."

"No… Well I admit I mind it a little… But we can always find a way to get pass that." She smiled, being optimistic about it. "I don't think you have a 'conflicted personality' at all though…Even if you did, I'd get use to it.

"How would you expect to get around it?" He asked quietly, her warmth against him was very relaxing to him. He wasn't really sure if she understood or not that eventually he would end up starving for the blood of the person he loved most.

"Your personality? I would accept it…but then I wouldn't need to because I already have." She said, still hugging him. She wasn't too sure on letting go.  
"You told me before, the thirst of a vampire can only be quenched by the blood of the person they love… Does it have to be every ounce or even just a bit is fine?…If it comes to that, I would want to quench your thirst."

"Hmmm. It wasn't that that I meant really." He simply closed his eyes for awhile. "It doesn't have to be all of it, of course not, but it doesn't matter, because being a pureblood I can't bite you. You would become like me and I don't want that for you."

"Then maybe you don't have to bite me." She said, pulling her arms back from hugging him. She got off the bed and put on slippers. She went over to his desk, looking for scissors or anything sharp. If she had to hurt herself for him, then it'd be fine. She didn't want to tell him what she was thinking though, because he'd obviously oppose.

He tensed up slightly, he had a bad feeling about her saying that, he could always easily read her. "Yuki…." He began slowly and stood up, he was afraid of what she might try and do really.

She finally found it and turned at him "I'm not letting you stop me." She firmly told him. "Just a bit would be enough… right?"

"Don't… don't hurt yourself because of me…" He stepped forward slowly, he was intent on stopping her from doing something so foolish just on his behalf. "You don't need to do something like that."

"Even if you don't think I should…I want to." She was fixed on this, no matter what he would say or do, wouldn't stop her. "If I can only help you like this… it's fine with me. Just let me…please?"

He inched even closer, if he could just get close enough before she did it he could stop her surely, but that beast inside him was trying to convinced him to stall, telling him it was just a little. It wouldn't hurt, but he didn't want to lose this battle with it.

There was a cup on the table, which was lucky for her. She did it fast. She used the object she had found and punctured her finger. Blood dripped out and fell into the cup, enough to be drank by him. She looked up "I know you didn't want me to do this…." She looked down.

He sighed quietly and stepped forward to grab her wrist lightly. He pulled her hand forward and licked the small wound. "A vampire's saliva has a natural anesthetic in it." He explained calmly so she wouldn't think he was going to bite her. He only wanted to take away any pain. "Unfortunately level E's don't posses that ability as they were formally humans and haven't evolved that far."

She nodded upon the new knowledge she had gained. "I'm… sorry." She apologized. She honestly thought he'd be mad upon her doing such a thing as harming herself, but he remained calm.

"I'm afraid we don't have any first aid around here to wrap it with as vampires don't require it." He wondered if he could find something suitable for a bandage for her.

"It's fine." She gave him a small smile "It's really small, so it's okay." She looked away,at the cup with a bit of blood.

"If you're sure…" He watched her gaze, but avoided looking at it. It was so close to him, of course it might not be as good as it would have been taking it directly from the source but he was very grateful. Of course he wasn't about to drink it in front of her though. It would feel a bit shameful.

"I'm sure." She looked back at him. "You can… drink it if you want." She said, in a hush voice. All she wanted was to help him, she wondered how it would be to be his place and how it would feel to drink the blood of someone whom you love.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her hand before releasing her. "Of course I don't intend to let something so precious spilled for me go to waste, but I also don't want to make you uncomfortable by doing it in front of you."

"Kaname-senpai" She blushed, even such small things he did made her flush red. Her brain started functioning as it had before. "Then…What should I do? Turn around or get out of the room first?"

"I don't want to make you leave." He replied, he glanced at it and somehow managed to maintain his control, it would be nice while it was still warm.  
Therefore she went towards the bed and faced away from him. It only meant she did what he asking, to not let her see him gulping the blood away.

"Please…Go ahead."

He watched her silently for a moment before he picked the cup up, he took a deep breath to remain calm and brought it to his lips, and… it was more than he could have ever imagined. It was indeed the sweetest taste in the world and he could faintly detect her feelings within. He didn't like admitting it, but this really made him understand the reason his kind always wanted to tear into the throat's of others just for a taste of something like this, yet he didn't think any other in this entire world could have such a sweet taste as she did. He groaned quietly having come to the end and set the cup down, licking anything that might remain away from his lips. It was somewhat disappointing, but it was more than enough just to have even that little bit from his most precious person in the world.

She silently sat upon the bed, wondering of how it was for him drinking her blood. Did it satisfy him to have only so little? She looked at the hand of which the blood dripped from even from her fingers and clenched it. It was alright for her, to give him even that for his own satisfaction. She turned her head at him, to see if he was still drinking. She stood up, seeing as he was finished. "How was it?" She asked, slowly making her way towards him.

"I don't think words could describe it. Only… I might say try and imagine the sweetest honey you could think of. That's the only answer I can give, yet it still isn't enough to describe it." He wanted to reach out and hold her again, but he refrained. "Thank you… even though you didn't have to. I feel much better already and I'm sorry for earlier."

"Sweetest honey?" she tried to imagine the sweetest honey she has tasted. Sweet and it just goes down your throat, leaving you wanting for more.  
"I'm glad you liked it…It's alright." She smiled at him, it made her feel better that he felt better then and there.

He felt bad, in fact he felt he was no better than Kiryu at this point and that was something he really didn't like at all. It didn't help that he had almost lost himself and bit her. It would have erased everything he had worked for up until that point and would have erased the sacrifices made, but then why did he still want to? He wanted to say something, but he really wasn't sure what to say.

"Kaname-Senpai… is there something else bothering you?" She asked. His silence didn't make her feel the slightest bit at ease. She looked into his eyes, wanting to even get a bit of what he was feeling. If he wasn't feeling well, she didn't know how she could even change that. He was always so secretive for her, that she really had to try and break the barrier between them.

"Sorry, it's just, that I'm really not sure what to say for once." He leaned against the desk and folded his hands in his lap. "You shouldn't have to take care of me like that. That's all. I don't like the idea of being like Kiryu-kun and taking your blood from you in such a manner."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. She stood there and looked at him, waiting for the proper words to leave her mouth. "…There's a difference... you didn't take it, I gave it to you on my own whim. I'd do it again if I had to orIi wanted to." Her words carried conviction. "You're still different from Zero, no matter how I see it."

"Then explain to me in the exact ways that I'm different. I want to hear it from you." He stayed against the desk and glanced up to her face to lock eyes with her so he would know if her words were truth or not. "What are your feelings for him, verses your feelings for me?"

She gulped. Of course she knew how different they were, yet she couldn't immediately think of the words that she would tell him. "From Physical appearance till your personalities, by how you live." She started off. "You... You never tell me anything. You're always so secretive and lock yourself away, I don't know how I could even get close to you. You're so terrible yet gentle. Everything contradicts and I… I don't even know which part of you… which part I'll even believe." She tried to look away, she was almost trembling. Her feelings were overwhelming her, she didn't want to tell him everything. She hadn't expected to say those words "Even if you've been like that…I still keep seeing the good of you. Even if you push me away, I keep getting pulled back." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why… No matter what happens, I keep looking at you and it's as if I never had a problem to begin with. But I keep feeling… Like I can never be a match for you."

He maintained his composure on the outside, perhaps because that was how he had learned to be all his life, or perhaps because he lacked the ability to adequately express his emotions and feelings towards others and especially her. There was always just so much… "What's terrible?" He was actually happy she thought that way, because it showed him she wasn't being biased in her opinion of him. He pushed himself off the desk and stepped forward, he grabbed her hand and settled it over his pounding heart. "Why don't you think you could be a match for me? I'm the one that wouldn't be able to keep up with you… you're the only one that does this to me." He indicated his heart that raced beyond his control, even if the rest of him was maintained and proper.

Watching him look so composed, she didn't know what to think. As he came up to her and grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart showed her that even he had things he didn't have control over. Even her heart was racing, but even he probably knew that. She couldn't control the blush that spread through her cheeks "I still don't think… I can be someone who can equal you… To be by your side." She looked down. It made her happy that there was something she did to him, that something of which he couldn't control because of what she did. "Kaname-senpai is so far above me, that I still have to reach up… and yet I could never grasp you… But maybe someday, someday I could finally be someone who could be worthy to be beside you." Her stand was still upon his chest, she didn't want to pull away. The rhythm of his heart, it made her feel at ease somehow. That feeling which he gave her, it could always feel her excited and calm at the same time.

"This is one thing that you're entirely wrong on. You could not possibly be more wrong on the matter. Yuki… I only want you. I don't want anyone else. I never could. If anything you're far above me." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Before I met you I felt nothing. Before I met you my world was black and white, then you brought color into it."

She could only gaze into his eyes. His words made her utterly speechless. Even if he told her she was above him, it still didn't feel like it was that way. Though with his words, she could believe everything he said. Perhaps he did see her as his equal after all. She silently moved a little closer, resting her head against his chest "You always know… how to keep me quiet and captivate me with just your words."

"I want... you to be with me..."

"E-Eh?" She blinked her eyes "W-what do you mean?" She asked. That was another way to interpret what he was saying, even she wasn't entirely sure she understood it too well. Her heart pulse was still racing, though she felt it become even faster if that was even possible. She held her hand out and touched his face, as if she was caressing it. "Kaname…"

"The only way for you to stay by my side... is to become a vampire as I am... yet at the same time I don't want you to have to live like a beast." He leaned his face into her touch, he was desperate for any sort of touch she would give him. "I can't… seem to do the right thing."

"I'm not sure if I want to become one…But if I could… I'd do it for you." She said. She wanted to hug him so badly, but she refrained from doing so "If you can't do the right thing… Then don't do anything at all, unless you want to do the wrong thing." She said, leaning closer to him and put her other hand on the other side of his face "I'll stay by your side… As long as I can."

So this was it. He stood up slowly. "I understand." In a way he was glad… she would remain human, but he had also never experienced the pain of being rejected either. He would remain a pureblood, eternal, never aging or dying... and she would remain a human... grow old and wither to dust... and he... would be alone... all alone, yet again. "I'm sorry I had to bring it up. Pretend I didn't say anything of this nature to you and let us get through your time here together."

Yuki stood up and came closer "No, it's fine. I got to know Kaname-senpai a lot more." She smiled, looking at it positively. She wanted to embrace him again, because he didn't seem to well. She wanted to hold his hand, the warmth she could feel from him was one of the things she loved. "…Do you want to talk about anything else or perhaps go somewhere or do something?" She asked. She wasn't sure what would happen next, she didn't feel that Kaname was in the right mood though.

"Ah… that's… that's good. I'm glad that you've been able to learn and that you're pleased. That's all that matters." The second question he didn't answer. He really wished that time would just stop for him for a moment or two. The world was moving too fast and he wasn't sure how his heart could stand it. It felt as if it had stopped beating. He blinked several times and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He just had to maintain his composure even though inside his heart was split in two. He should be happy that he would let her live a normal happy life… because it was what was best for her... even if he felt like his heart had just died and turned to ashes...

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/8/13

Chapter 3

* * *

She looked up at his face, she wasn't sure if she did or said something wrong to him. She just wasn't prepared, for a life as a vampire. "Kaname-senpai?" She wanted to caress his face yet again, yet she stopped herself "I'm…I'm sorry. I think I have to think about it more… Before I give you a sure answer."

He shook his head. "No. No… you don't have anything to apologize for. You answered me surely. I'm pleased with your response. Ahhh… I… was there something that you had in mind? You suggested doing something a moment ago. You can suggest anything you'd like."

"There you go again." She sighed "Hmm…I forgot. I'm fine with anything Kaname-senpai wants to do." She answered him.

"Again with what…?" He stepped over to the window and leaned against the wall, but that was only a cover to prevent himself from falling to his knees in despair right then and there. Now he was already thinking of some plan of what to do with his life. He couldn't go on alone anymore, but he would watch until her life was over and find a hunter willing to take his. "I couldn't really… think of anything."

Her chest tightened, she put a hand over it. She pushed herself to smile, pretending to be alright, she wouldn't let him see her so sad anymore. "Hmm… Didn't you tell me before that there's a rose garden only open at night?" She asked, remembering their conversation earlier. She wanted that both their minds be off what just happened. "If you're alright with it, we can go there."

"If that's what you would like." He replied quietly, still not moving from his place against the wall. He didn't trust his body to stay loyal to him and support his weight after such a blow to his heart. He couldn't understand why he felt like this when he should be happy about her decision. This was what he wanted her to pick after all. So he really had no right to feel this way.

She silently moved towards him, sensing something was up. She gave him an embrace from behind and rested her head against it. She couldn't stand baring the thought that he could be so upset because of her, it caused her to do such a bold move. "Kaname."

"What is it?" Of course he knew it was absolutely ridiculous, but in a way he felt that she really didn't want to be with him and by the time this was all over she would go back to Kiryu and somehow eventually they would end up together, but he guessed that it would just be for the best. It really would be, because he was causing her so much trouble right now and Zero just wasn't as selfish as he was.

"I..." She hadn't plan this one through. She wanted to tell him that she would change for him, but she just kept thinking of everyone else. "I just feel safer and warm when I'm with you."

He settled a hand over hers. "Stay like this as long as you'd like then. I'll always be standing right here when you need me." Even if she decided she wasn't going to pick him he would still continue to watch over her.

"You've always been there for me… I wonder if I'll be the one who'll take care of you someday." She said. At this point, she didn't care what she told him. She just wanted him, but she couldn't help her thoughts that were all about the others.

"But humans don't live forever." He replied in a calm tone, staring out the window and settling a hand over hers. He had by this point already made a new plan up and course of action so she would always be protected. The only thing that saddened him was that humans were so fragile and weak. Anything could happen at any given time.

"If I wanted to be with you, I'll have to be like you..." She said slowly. "Then maybe…" She trailed off, unsure if she should really finish that sentence. When she was younger, she had thought he was her whole world, now she could feel it shattering any minute because of her words she wasn't even sure of.

"Yes. That's the case, but don't force yourself. You already made your decision, don't change it because of me." It was ironic that the place he stood was where he usually watched over her from. It seemed he would truly be standing still in this one spot for years to come.

"But I've never really decided. I don't know which I'll choose." She tried controlling herself, though to no avail. Her thoughts traveled to Zero, thinking what he'd do if she ever changed. She thought of Yori and the others, she'd live and they'd eventually die if she became like her Kaname-senpai. "If I just didn't think of everyone else, I would have already chosen." She murmured to herself.

"It's as I said. Don't make a decision because of me, make it because it's yours. Whatever you pick, as long as you're happy then I'm glad." It was the truth, as long as she was happy with where she was then he would be perfectly okay with it even if he was lonely.

"I don't even know if I'll be happy." She dug her head against his back "I have always thought of being with you." Which was the truth. He was her beloved senpai. If she could be so selfish to put herself over others, she would always choose him.

He sighed quietly, wishing there was a solution that could make her happy, but he couldn't make the choice for her and it might be worse if she remembered everything in the first place. She might be very unhappy in that case and he didn't want that. "I seem to be a source of distress for you by having brought up the matter.

"By bringing it up, made me know somethings." She said, letting go of him. "I'm still going to think about my answer for you. I still haven't made my sure decision."

He reached back for her and pulled her into his side, he wasn't going to let go yet. "Just enjoy this time here with me and then make your decision later on so you don't feel pressured, either way, it is only yours to make and yours alone. Don't let me or anyone else influence it."

She nodded closing her eyes, her cheeks were a light shade of pink. She thought she would cry over such a thing, but she managed not to. "Do we still have more time before the other Night class students come back?" She asked, worried of the time. She hoped for more time with just him.

"Yes. A bit." He answered, glancing out the window briefly to decide what time it was so he could surely answer her.

She sighed, if only more time could be asked for. "When they come back, everyone's going to sleep first?" She asked. She wasn't exactly sure how the Night class life was.

"Our classes finish earlier, so the night is still young and we are quite active during that time. Sometimes they go out or sometimes they remain and lounge around the lobby." He glanced down at her. "The night life is quite… active…"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him "What do you usually do after class?" She asked curiously. Perhaps turning like him wouldn't be so bad.

"I work." He replied simply. "There's a lot more where all those files come from, so I don't have the time to relax as the others do. Although occasionally Ichijo helps me."

"Do you want to work on them a bit more?" She asked, feeling as if she distracted him from his duties. "Maybe if we finished them, you can take more time to relax?"

"No. Not at the moment. And I'm afraid they'll never be finished really. It will always be some kind of work or another. There are many things to be done. In my position, it's almost like being the Prime Minister or president. Constant politics. Which is why I had suggested you'd find life with me stressful."

Hearing his constant stressful life made her worry more about him. "I just hope you take care of yourself even if you're busy." She told him and smiled "Even if it would be, I'd do my best to ease the stress for you and help you when things aren't alright. I want to be someone who you could go to when you're stressed or when you just want to take a break."

"Don't worry. If I didn't take care of myself then I wouldn't be able to keep up with it would I?" He hugged her tighter to him. It didn't matter that he really ought to restrain himself, if she would be honest with him he would also be honest with her. "And you already are believe it or not and not only that, but so much more."

She smiled in his embrace "I'm glad." She gave a sigh of relief, knowing that he at least took care of himself. "Kuran-senpai… You really like to hug me." She flushed red.

"Yes, I do. I like it very much." He informed, if he had it his way, he would just spend all night holding her, not even moving from this spot for anything, because nothing else really mattered to him.

"I-I see…" She didn't think her face could get any hotter or redder. Though she did like the current position it was in. Unlike before, she had gotten used to him and was more comfortable. She could fall asleep by the rhythm of his heart that she could hear through his cheat.

"Do you not like it?" His lips twitched up into a half smile upon his words laced with humor as he intended to tease her just a bit. He wanted to see her face, because it was so cute when she was embarrassed like that. He just couldn't help himself. He still wasn't exactly happy, but he felt a bit better since there was still a ray of hope even in this dense darkness.

"I-it's not that!" She looked up at him, still with her flushed face. She didn't want to show him how embarrassed she was, too late. She went back to burying her head in his chest "N-nevermind."

"No? Then what?" He continued prodding lightly, he wanted to know what exactly she was on about, on that thought he brought a hand up to lightly trail his fingers through her hair and briefly wondered if this counted as an obsession of some sort.

"I-I do." She finally admitted, she could feel he was pretty much playing around with her. She felt his fingers trailing on her hair and felt a little static on his touch.

"I'm sorry to tease, but you make such a cute face… I just can't help myself." He wished it were possible to hold her closer, but that really wasn't possible at this point.

"Kaname-senpai's so mean." She looked up at him, thinking how to tease him, but she couldn't think of anything. "Wait, Cute?!" She looked away.

"Mean?" He feigned surprised, before he swayed back and forth a little bit with her in his arms. "No… I could be a lot meaner to you. And of course. Yuki is very cute." What he actually meant was that he could tease her a lot more.

"How?" She asked such a stupid question, hoping now to get a demonstration. She squeezed her eyes shut "You're just saying that to tease me!"

"I'm not. If you don't believe me I'll just show you then." He backed her up to his desk and brushed a few things aside before setting her on it and trapping her with a hand on the desk on either side of her. "Do you want me to prove it?"

"Eh?" She was now seated on top of his desk. Hearing his question, she shook her head "Nevermind." She squeaked, though she was curious what he'd actually do. Her heart was hammering in her chest in her current position.

"Mmmm… I changed my mind. I'll show you anyway." He stated, leaning closer to her. He originally knew what he wanted to do to tease her, but he feared he'd embarrass her far too much, so instead he settled for bringing his hands to her sides and trailing lightly along them purposely light enough to tickle.

"What?" She asked and jumped at his touch. "Ka-kaname-senpai!" She became flustered. Blushing she felt his light touch, they made her tingle. She didn't think he'd touch her sides and touch her like that, though his touch felt static that made her jump yet it felt nice.

"Tell me… are you ticklish at all?" Oh, but of course he knew it was improper of a gentleman to touch a lady in such a manner, but she forced his hand really. Thinking he wouldn't go this far to tease her. Perhaps that was part of his underlying sadistic nature to embarrass her.

Of course, she didn't want to be tickled by him "No, I'm not." She lied, not looking at him. She hoped he'd forget about that and move on or change from tickling, she was getting to embarrassed by everything he's doing.

"Oh, no?" He could always read her like an open book, so he knew she wasn't quite telling him the truth, so instead he tickled her sides lightly where his hands were. "If you're not ticklish what else could I possibly do to tease you?"

She laughed "No, n-not there." She grabbed his hands, hoping to stop him. "D-don't tickle me." She gave him a pleading look. She released his hands and put her hands on where he tickled her. She didn't want to laugh by him tickling her, because she might embarrass herself if she laughed to loudly.

He pursed his lips and stared at her a moment, but gave in to her request and stopped upon seeing a pleading look from her. Although… such an innocent look like that was tempting. "Alright. I won't tease you so much."

She gave a sigh of relief "Thank you." She smiled, relieved that he wouldn't tickle her again. She made a mental note not to see how mean he could possibly get. "So much… Means you'll still tease me. This is my first time seeing this side of you Kaname-senpai. I didn't know you liked to tease."

"I only feel this way with you. And I can't quite help it. The faces you make are too cute… and tempting…" He still wasn't going to move from this sport with her and as long as she wasn't uncomfortable sitting he wouldn't. "Only for you."

"I'm glad that i can only see this side of Kaname-senpai" Which was true, she felt special that she was the only one who could experience this side of him. "How am I… tempting?" She asked, tilting her head. She hadn't expected that one. If only, she could see more of the sides he had hidden from her.

"In so many ways. Everything about you is tempting to me. Hm." He glanced away from her for a moment. "I would say more but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Go on. It isn't nice to stop when you've already started." She pressed further, she was curious about his answer. "I'm fine, it's not uncomfortable," She smiled at him.

He sighed and brought his gaze back to her to meet her eyes. He stayed staring at her for several long seconds and then decided he would continue even if he was sure he was indeed going to make her uncomfortable. "Sometimes I think the face you make is so cute my heart might beat right out of my chest, sometimes the face you make, makes me want to bite you to taste your love and sometimes… sometimes the face you make, makes me want you like a man wants a woman."

She stared into his eyes and listened to his words until the end, though yet again her cheeks were blushing. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide herself, her face was very much flustered. After a waiting a few seconds, she uncovered herself "Since you said that… I want to tell Kaname-senpai something too…" she breathed in and proceeded to tell him "I... I think Kaname-senpai's really handsome, almost as if you look like you have no imperfections. You always do things that make my face so red and hot, also making my heart feel like I just ran or like it's about to burst through my chest. The things you always do… They make me want to stay by your side and be with you and be hugged and I don't want you to ever let me go." She confessed, embarrassingly hiding again behind her hands. Though what he said made he more embarrassed of herself, she just wanted to say those since it was to be fair with his honesty after all.

His eyes widened upon hearing her telling him this. He never thought she would say something like that to him, but his surprised face slowly faded and was replaced with a warm smile in its place. "Look at me, you don't have to hide."

Looking up at him, his smile made her warm inside. She was still shy and embarrassed over what she just said "I just couldn't hold back… after you kept telling me stuff about me, I just thought…"

He leaned down and tilted his head to the side from which point he kissed her warmly, long and lingering. After her words how could he possibly hold himself back from doing so? He couldn't. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to touch her and he wanted to kiss her. All day long every single day if it were at all possible.

Her eyes grew wide as he kissed her, she never would have expected he'd do it. "…Mmm…." She didn't pull away from him, it's not as if she never wanted it. It was technically her first kiss since earlier she hadn't kissed him back, so she wasn't so sure what to do when one locks lips with the person they love.

He waited patiently for her to pick up on it, he knew she would be able to figure it out if he lingered there long enough, so he continued to kiss her, not ready to let go yet. He leaned one hand against the desk to support himself while his other went around her back to pull her closer. He really wanted to feel her touch him. Anywhere. It didn't matter where just as long as she touched him.

Finally getting the hang of it, she kissed him back. Her hands cupped his face as they kissed. She wasn't planning to break free of their connection just yet. It felt very good for her, making her wish that she didn't need to breathe so that their lips would be locked for a much longer time.

He shivered the second she touched him and trailed his hand up her back slowly. This was something he really wished would last and though he knew the saying good things didn't last forever he had to just wonder 'why?'. Despite needing air he still wasn't letting go just let.

She could feel her lungs begging for air, but she couldn't bare to stop and let go. Her hands slid toward his neck. She felt his hand on her back and she shivered in delight. Her heart beat so fast, she wished it would calm down.

It was only out of worry for her sake that he pulled back to allow her to catch her breath. He felt a bit dizzy himself, so he knew that she had to need to breath as well. Ah, but there she was touching him, he held still, as his neck was extremely sensitive for him since he could imagine her biting him in return one day. "I won't bite." He assured before he leaned down closer and slowly trailed kisses along her neck, because even if he wanted to he couldn't stop touching her yet.

As he broke free, she gasped for air. "Ka…Kaname-se…senpai." She was panting as her lungs had been replenished with the air they needed. She closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down her neck, each kiss felt Sweet and good for her. Her hands went to his shoulders, as if pulling him closer. She felt her lips bare without his, though she could handle it since he was still kissing her and they were still touching.

"You're using senpai again." He purposely exhaled a warm breath against her neck. He knew he would have to stop soon so he didn't push her too far, but it seemed fine for the moment and as long as it was fine he was happy being able to be so close with her.

"Sorry…" She tensed, feeling his breathe. Finally, she let go of her neck. "Since we just…Does that change anything between us or…?"

"Since we just… what?" He asked, lips curling into a smile at her words as he was curious what exactly she'd call it.

She looked away "...K...Kiss." She figured he was playing with her and as always, she fell for it.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into her neck. "Marry me." He said it quietly as he went back to placing a few more gentle kissed along her neck. He wasn't joking at all.

She backed away and cupped his face. Trying to see if what she heard was true "What did you say?" She asked. Although she liked the feeling he was giving her, kissing her neck, she had to stop by his sudden statement.

"Marry me. Be my wife. Share a lifetime with me." He had been playing when he was tickling her, but not when he kissed her. That was entirely serious. Did she understand he wasn't playing this time when he said this?

"I can't… Not yet." She cupped his face "Maybe after we've graduated from here?" She told him. She had always wanted to become his, but of course now was to early. "I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet…But maybe in time, I will be."

"I understand, but still even if you say that," He took her hand and placed it over his heart as he had before. "I will still be yours in my heart. I will only ever belong to you."

She nodded, feeling the rhythm upon her palm. "It makes me happy, to hear that from you." She blushed.

He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kept his eyes locked with hers while he pressed a gentle kiss to her palm. "I love you… more than anything."

How could she feel any happier? The person who she's loved since childhood asked her to marry him, she couldn't think of anything else that could probably make her happier than she already was. A teardrop fell from her eye, a tear of happiness. "I feel the same… Kaname." She said, no longer holding the suffix. She felt there was no need for it any longer.

"I want to hear you say it…" He said softly, reaching forward and gently wiping the tear away. For once he didn't feel surrounding darkness and impending doom that threatened to take the one thing that mattered from him. For once he felt… carefree. She alone could save him from his darkened solitude.

She gulped, well it would've happen eventually "I... I love you, Kaname." And the words were out of her mouth. She felt lighter and more relaxed as the words were said. She smiled at him "I really do."

His gaze softened considerably, he realized that even if he had already said his heart was hers and that he gave it to her fully, that she truly already had taken possession of it the moment he laid eyes on her. "I'm truly happy for once in my long life." He admitted.

She caressed his cheek and smiled "I'm glad, I brought you happiness." She gaze him a gaze full of warmth and care "To think… You kept trying to push me away earlier. Now…You keep pulling me closer."

"Yes, but I only tried to push you away because I want what's best for you even if what's best for you isn't being by my side. And I'm afraid I just can't help it. When one is in the cold of the night, they tend to go towards the warming care of the sun." He was completely happy with her sitting her and just touching him as if it were normal. He couldn't ask for more. There was nothing he wanted more.

"Yet the best thing for me, was to be beside you." She told him. "And yet become to warm, you'll seek the cold. Things so different, yet so the same, will yearn for the other." She wished that their time together wasn't so limited. Soon the Night Class would come, they'd both be busy and she'll think of him while away. She was prepared to go through the trials they were to come through, since she'd be able to get through anything with him.

"Sometimes I think I should stop making plans since they never turn out very well." He smiled regardless, he was still happy. There wasn't anything that could bring his mood down at this point. "In fact they never turn out how I intend at all. It's odd."

"But plans don't always go on how you think they would. Sometimes you have to adjust them a bit to get it there." She smiled back, seeing his smile was rare that she liked seeing it on him. He did wear his smile very well, much like anything else. "What did you plan in the first place?"

"Quite honestly? I intended to see things through with the academy and once everything was fully established and safe I was going to leave, assuming by then Kiryu-kun would be taking care of you. Unless you happened to find someone else." It was a half truth, but he couldn't well reveal her past.

She, of course was torn before by the pureblood in front of her and her fellow Day Class companion, Zero. "Will you still leave?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't. So he had planned before to give her before. It was like him, putting her happiness and protection before his own.

"That depends. I'll just have to wait and see." He wasn't about to tell her it depended on her choice, because then it would be affecting her choice and he didn't want that.

She frowned, the last thing she wanted was for him to leave. "I don't want you to leave." She held his hand with her's. She stared into his eyes, pleadingly that he would be certain he'd be staying with her.

"It's alright. Don't worry about that now. It's still a far time off from graduation time and I've yet to make a decision regarding the matter." He didn't want her to worry at all.

She sighed, she still had more than a span of a year before he decided. "Alright, but at least tell me what I can do to maybe influence your decision." She told him. Well she was worried, she truly didn't want him to leave. Him leaving would really break her heart, especially thinking that he would give her to Zero or anyone else. That wasn't for him to decide.

"It's as I said, please don't think about it." He refused to tell her that, because telling her would be like holding that over her head and in a way forcing her to be with him, which wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Fine." She bluntly said, putting the issue at rest. It's not as if she could force it out of him as she wanted to. After that, she looked at him for answers, eyes asking what they'd be doing next.

He tilted his head to the side. "Hm. Are you mad since I won't say anything further?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head "Not even the slightest." She put on a fake-smile, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Ahhhh. You are aren't you." He stared directly at her, he could stare at her for hours until she gave in and admitted it. He couldn't let her get away with that at all.

"I respect that you don't want to tell me, how can I be mad?" She asked him, trying to end it. Although his stares made her tingly, she tried her best to resist it,

"Really? Is that the case? Hmm… that's strange… your tone of voice sounded like it… was I mistaken I wonder?" He still didn't break his gaze from hers.

Could she hit herself yet? It was pretty hard for her to lie to him about that. He could always see right through her like glass. "Let's just give it a rest, not like you'll tell me anyway."

He sighed quietly and tilted his head to the side, but he still wouldn't tear his gaze from hers. "I would tell you, but I don't want it to affect your choice. That's all."

"I understand." She genuinely smiled. "I'm fine, I know you have a good reason for hiding it."

He growled quietly, know it or not she made him feel guilty. He wanted to tell, he really did, but he just didn't think she'd be able to make a choice for herself if he did.

She looked out the window "It's almost time for the other Night Class students to return." As much as she could, she would love to spend more time with him and him alone. Soon she'd also be busy with studying as a member of the night class and have help from Aidou-senpai. She looked back at Kaname, silently waiting for him to speak.

Even when she looked away he still watched her face, more interested in her than anything else. "Yes, that's true… if you'd like… you could always start tomorrow and skip today so you have more time to adjust to life here. I'm sure that it must be difficult. Change always is despite how minor it may be."

"I'm only skipping if you are." She told him, she didn't want to go by herself without him after all. "So far… I guess i need more time, but not too much. I'm sure i can handle it with you around." She smiled.

"Alright, just this one time. I'll ask Ichijo to watch over things for me again so you have more time to prepare." Alright, that wasn't true. If she asked for even more time he knew he would have to give her more time as he could deny her absolutely nothing.

"Don't you prefer going to class already?" She asked. Although she was still adjusting, she didn't want to be someone who would take him away from his duties. "I can go already, so don't worry with me adjusting."

"Prefer it? I prefer staying by your side." He answered, he wondered why she'd think he'd prefer class over her. He was glad he was going to have some more time alone with her and away from his usual busy life. If only for a little while it was enough for him to be happy.

She blushed by his words, he was still so close to her. "Even if I go with you?" She asked. "Well, if you don't want to go to class later… Then I can still keep you company." She smiled, she'd always prefer him than any class. It delighted her to know that he was fine spending time with her.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad I'll be able to have you anywhere with me. The where doesn't really matter to me as long as I'm near you."

"I don't mind where, as long as you're by side… I'm fine." She smiled, how he knew just to make her fall for him even more. It's as if he had the right words to say, every time.

"If there's anything you would like to do. Just say it." He wanted her to know that she didn't have to sit in the boring dorms all the time. He didn't want her thinking she was a caged bird trapped here.

She shrugged "I'm honestly fine with whatever you'd want to do." Which was the truth. She probably didn't mind what ever he had thought they'd do, he was usually considerate so she'd probably have no problems what so ever with his suggestion.

"Hmmm." He attempted to think of something, but he would have preferred her picking since she most likely knew of more fun things to do than he himself would know about. There was one place he'd like to take her, quite fancy, but it was full of vampires.

"Well, earlier you did tell me about the Rose Garden that's only open at night, right?" She had recalled, due to their earlier visit. "But if you wanna go somewhere else, I'm alright with that."

"We can go there, but stay close by my side, since it's tended by vampires." He did want to kiss her again, but he didn't want to be bothersome to her so he wouldn't. "Whenever you're ready.

She was still seated at the desk and he was still in front of her. She could only move if he did "Alright." She smiled "I'm ready, so if you have nothing else to do… let's go."

"Of course…" But despite that he got closer and kissed her again, briefly though before he took a step back so that she had space to move. He had already pushed his limits farther than he really needed to, so he didn't see why he shouldn't kiss her whenever he wanted at this point. He already broke all the rules.

A pink blush colored her cheeks, though that brief kiss felt like it wasn't enough for her. She jumped off the desk, though landing in front of him, she held her hand out and it rested against his chest so that she balanced herself. "Sorry about that." She said then proceeded to smile "Lead the way."

He took her hand gently. "Alright. Stay by my side." He led her along with him. At least it was a nice peaceful evening. He would probably worry the others just disappearing, but he didn't quite care.

She nodded and did as she said. Her fingers intertwined with his as they held hands. The evening was quiet and peaceful, relaxing in it's own way. Perhaps she was able to be alright because he was with her. It was as if they only cared about each other, that's what mattered to them.

"I wonder… if it would have been different… had I kept you to myself and not given you away to Kaien Cross so easily." He mused, though it wasn't an idea he could entertain truly.

"I think..I'd still fall for you either way." She admitted "And only our circumstances would be different. Because if we were truly for one another, then our situation wouldn't matter, only our feelings." She gave it a good thought on that one.

"I rather like the idea, yet still I only want what's best for you. I knew you would have a good opportunity here." He longed to tell her everything and bring her back to his side, but he just couldn't do that. It was too soon.

"…You won't be able to tell what's good for me." She sighed, she hated it when he was thinking of letting her go and leaving her. "Can we talk about something else?" She really didn't feel like carrying on with a conversation that would only sadden her.

"I wouldn't, hm? Well… you're right, I probably wouldn't." He smiled slightly. "What would you like to talk about? I'm sure you've got plenty of things that you're curious about."

"Hmm…How about we talk about you?" She asked "I don't know much about Kaname…So it'd be nice to know more. Like the things you like, dislike, hobbies and everything else you can tell me." She said. Of course, since she'd be staying with him, it was only common to get to know him a lot more. As much as she had known him for years, she didn't exactly know everything she'd wanted.

"About myself? Well… I like you. I like spending time with you. I like being around you. I really like kissing and holding you as well." He smiled slightly even though he wanted to try and keep a straight face. "I dislike all the politics I have to deal with and Kiryu-kun is on my dislike list as well. And… the only hobby I can think of is that I like to play chess."

Her face flushed red at the things he liked, she remembered that moment they had barely moments ago. She understood his dislikes, she knew there was a bit of conflict when it came to him and Zero. "You play chess with Ichijou-senpai, right?" She asked, remembering the chess board in his room. Even if he had enumerated those things, she wanted to know more but didn't know what to ask.

"You could say… that in a technical sense when I play chess everyone is involved, but no. Ichijo has never played with me. I've only ever played alone." He replied and led her down a path beyond the academy.

"Really? So…I'm involved too? How?" She asked, trying to make sense of what he said. "Oh, I just thought Kaname- plays with someone else." She continued, walking along side him.

"It's quite complicated." He really didn't want to explain how everyone was simply a pawn to him. Surely saying that would drastically lower her opinion of him in ways he didn't want.

Although she wanted to know, she respected his privacy. "It's fine. Do you wanna talk about something else?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going, she didn't want them to walk in silence.

"Your place on the board is the only piece more important than the king. Your place… is always the queen. Kiryu-kun is a knight, as well as Aido. As I said. It's complicated, but everyone has their place in the game." He replied simply, because he didn't want her to think he was hiding his personal life from her.

"Queen? I think I was told about that one before. The queen can move in all directions right?" She asked for confirmation. She gave him a smile, so he somehow thought of her as one of the important pieces even if it was in a game.

"Yes, that's right. The queen is the most powerful piece. She can move in any one straight direction - forward, backward, sideways, or diagonally - as far as possible. But the one thing she won't do… is move through any of her own pieces. I suppose you could say… she won't walk over anyone to get where to wants to do. They say the king is infinitely valuable, but without the queen the king is nothing. So I'd rather think that the queen is infinitely valuable."

"But still, the queen would be nothing if she lost her king. They're both equally important." She smiled "Isn't that how it works? It'd be a great lost if the queen were to be taken away, also if the king were to killed by the enemy." As much as she didn't know about chess, she had a bit of knowledge of it and can see how it's somehow relatable.

"Yes. That's the case." It was curious how she made sense of something like that to him. "Do you know that Knights are also the only pieces that can move over other pieces? They can do something that the king can't to protect the queen."

She shook her head "I haven't really tried playing chess." She admitted, she wasn't exactly someone who would play it well "So in a sense…They're willing to go over anyone if it means to protect? I guess that somehow makes sense. I have a question though…The king can only move only one step right? Why?"

"He doesn't have the ability to move as freely as he would like to. The King is hampered because he's actually "playing" the game - like Napoleon in his war tent with his advisers and his maps spread out on the table as he comes up with strategies. Not only that… he can't be too soft or hesitant. He has to face the fact that the moves he makes will take away lives. Be it on his side or theirs." He smiled faintly. "I feel sorry for the queen."

"He takes command of everything and every move, risks lives…" She said looking at him, she could somehow see that everything they were talking about made sense."Because even the queen will do as her king commands. But I don't think… Even the queen would hesitate as he says, for isn't the queen somehow dedicated to her king."

"Every piece on the board is dedicated to the king, even if they like it or not. They're forced to serve him and sometimes that makes them resent him and desire his power for their own, but maybe… maybe the king never wanted the be the king in the first place. Maybe he just wanted to have his own normal life. I wonder…" He trailed off, he didn't want to give away that much, but he couldn't help it. He wondered why he made self rules of hiding from her and pushing her away in the first place.

She slowed down her walk, even if they're hands were still intertwined "Then in order to that, he must win and end the game, right?" She could see he was speaking in his own "I don't think they would serve someone they weren't ready to sacrifice their lives for. If they did, they would run away. The pawns must follow the king but they aren't voiceless. But he has the queen, doesn't he? Maybe…The queen assists the king the best way she could, in order to make his rule feel even a little better."

He glanced at her and slowed as well so she wouldn't be stressed in having to keep up with him. "Unfortunately… the game never ends. Once one ends another starts. On and on."

"But the king still has his pieces that would be with him, even through every game…Whether he wins or he loses." She smiled "So at least through every game…You see who stays with you and who you lose."

"But suppose his queen loves someone else. It might be really lonely in that case. If he lost her, what would be his reason to continue on? I can't think of any." He replied, lightly squeezing her hand. "If something happened to her though, I don't think he would keep playing anymore."

"His queen wouldn't stay beside him, if she never loved him. Shouldn't he keep going, for her sake? Live so even with him, she could still live on." She went closer, until there was so little distance between them "Even if he couldn't, she'd want him to keep playing and go on. To win so that her sacrifices and every thing she did, don't go in vain. She'd want him to be happy and see another day, for the both of them."

"No. He's already lost someone before, he can't do it again even if she wanted him to go on. It hurts too much and pain like that never goes away, so it would be best for him to end his game in that case." He watched her carefully.

She put her free hand on his cheek "But the queen has always believed that her king, is strong enough to do it. Through the pain, he's been experiencing for so long..She doesn't want to see him suffer, yet she'd gladly do anything so that he doesn't have to. To end the game…Is to give into that pain and suffering, something she doesn't want him to do."

He closed his eyes to turn into the touch. "Everything dies eventually." It was somewhat irritating to him in a way that she didn't understand just how pointless and lonely life could be without someone to accompany them. "I wish she would just understand."

"Everything does.. doesn't it? Especially the things you love." She could feel as if all his words, were being directed at her "Maybe she does, then why not directly talk to her about it? I don't think… she could refuse you."

"I am talking to her." He muttered quietly, grasping her hand and placing gentle kisses along her palm up to her wrist, he licked along her inner wrist briefly, he only meant it in an affectionate way, but perhaps she might not see it that way.

She flushed a bright red "K-kaname!" though she didn't even think of pulling her wrist back. If he was thirsty, she'd gladly give him what he wanted. She wasn't one, who could refuse him anything he had wanted. "I would always be by your side. I-if you wanted even my blood…I would give it to you."

"No. You won't. You're human. Humans are so fragile and they die eventually." He sighed quietly. Ah, of course she would mistake his affections for wanting to bite. If she were a vampire he could simply bite her. "You know that I can't bite you, because you'd turn and you've already said you don't want to become like me. So why say that?"

She frowned "If I want to be with you, I have to be like you…I'm willing to make the choice, if that's what it takes." And that was true. She could only think how he'd be, if he lost someone whom he loved. "I never said I didn't want to be like you. If I had to be selfish..Then I'd rather be like you."

"But you won't be selfish will you? That isn't like you. You're always too caring about everyone else." He sighed deeply and released her wrist before turning to walk with her once more. They were just about there anyway. Her kindness was what scared him. She was far too kind for her own good. It would get her killed.

She shook her head and sighed. She followed just right beside him, how she wanted to ease him as best as she could. She could feel her chest tighten, like she did something wrong, as if she had hurt him. If only, she could be so selfish as to be with him.

"It's alright." He said softly. He wanted her to know he wasn't angry at all about this. He hoped she didn't think that he was, but for now he decided it was definitely best if he left the academy. He was becoming too close to her and influencing her too much. "I don't want you to change. I want you to be yourself."

"I'd still be me, even if I turn…" She didn't want to look at him at all. Maybe it was a mistake staying with him, if it meant having to hurt the both of them. "I just... don't want you to have to go through everything alone. I want to be there, in everything that happens. Good or bad, I'll still stay with you. If you leave, I'd look for you. If you get hurt, I'd to my best to make you feel better." She wanted him to know so badly, that he was someone whom she deeply cared and would do anything for.

"It's alright. I know that you would. I understand So don't worry yourself over it so much." He felt guilty that she felt so bad because of him. It was his own fault for suggesting this. He shouldn't have even told her anything and then she would still be going about her day happy as usual.

Her chest tightened, why did it feel as if she wasn't enough? She just tried to smile "Let's keep walking towards the garden you told me about. She just silently walked with him, no words can come to her mind and mouth.

He stopped and turned to pull her into a tight hug. With that kind of a tone or expression he just couldn't let it go. He wouldn't even have liked to have had ignored it even if he could. "I said it's fine. You know I can tell when you're worry about something. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, she didn't to tell him anything. She was worried that if she spoke, she'd betray herself and cry and just because she felt she wasn't enough. Silently she stayed in his embrace, trying to be okay again. She knew it was a foolish dream, to have dreamt to stay with him.

"Tell me." He urged, lightly rubbing along her back in attempts to sooth whatever he had said wrong. He knew he had said far too much. It had never been his intentions to revel so much, but it was because he'd been so isolated and lonely and having her there meant so much he just said whatever was on his mind.

She tried to resist, but she couldn't. "It's just like… I know you've told me but I just can't help feel I'm not good enough for you." Trying her best not to cry, she continued "I don't want to make Kaname sad anymore or hurt. It's just… it's my fault if you're sad or hurt. I don't ever want to be the reason that you're unhappy… I just can't seem to do anything that could make you smile. I'm going die and you're going to keep living, it'd hurt both of us so badly, because I can never have you." She choked back a sob "I'm not someone who deserves to be loved by you, because I hurt you. I don't ever want they. I can't even bare to hurt you or to see you leave."

"It isn't your fault. I really shouldn't have said those kind of things to you. I'm the one that hurt you the most. I'll only be sad if you are, so please don't be just because of what I've said. It will be fine. I promise. And someone like me isn't going to live forever. Eventually my life will also end." He set a hand on the back of her head lightly. He was considering taking her memories of the past day away from her. She didn't have to remember any of this and could go back to her normal carefree life.

She broke free of the hug and took a step back "You've never truly hurt me anyway. It's because of me you told me those things, I don't regret it." She did her best to smile "I don't think..I could regret being with you and everything we've shared. I'm okay… with the small things you've given me. Ever since I fell for you, I should have prepared myself. I want to feel every emotion i can, while I'm with you."

"You're still upset because I said them regardless if you regret it or not, so I shouldn't have said them at all because I've troubled you. In any case," He pressed his lips together in a thin line. Did she know what he was trying to do or did she just pull away because she didn't want to be that close at the moment? He wasn't sure. "I haven't really given you anything at all. It's true that I could offer you everything in the world, but I can't offer you what you need most of all." A smile from the heart. It wasn't something he could give to her.

She tried to calm down, breathing in and out. "The last thing Kaname's ever done, is trouble me with anything." She said, looking into his eyes. She could see the sadness and heaviness in those orbs. "But you've already given me a lot of things. I don't really need anything. They won't mean anything to me, if… If i can't have the person I love." She really tried to calm herself down but, it was hard. All she just wanted there and then, was to be truly his. She could care less of what he could give and what he couldn't.

"It's as I said before. My heart is already yours. It belongs to only you. So you do have me." He held a hand out, gesturing for her to come over to him. "We're almost there… so let's forget about worrying on things."

She came closer and took his hand. "Yeah, it'd be better for the both of us. I'm sorry about that." She wasn't really looking at him, it wasn't so easy to.

"What for? I was the one that started it. Blame me." He lead her a little further and set his hand on the gate to a hidden garden behind the tall hedge maze. "This is the place, but you should keep it a secrete. I trust you to do that. Not even Kiryu-kun needs to know about it."

"I really can't blame you." She said and was led to a gate. It raised her feelings that they had a secret place for the both of them, it made her give a small smile. "I won't tell Zero at all. I'll make sure to keep it a secret."

"I trust you." He opened the gate and led her inside, it was perfectly well hidden. "It's not quite as active at night, you would probably like it more during the day when the birds are out and occupying it with their music."

It made her feel better, knowing he trusted her. 3 simple words made her at ease. The inside was dark and came as somehow mysterious to her. "It's fine. I don't really mind, as looks as Kaname's with me." Though she wondered how it would be during the day.

"Ah. Even so, we could always come back some times the early morning when there's no class." He stepped aside so she could go ahead of him and have a look around. "If you would like to that is."

She nodded, seeing as there were places he could be covered by the sunlight. "I'd like that." She smiled up at him. She saw him step aside and went inside, she went ahead and looked around the place. She thought the hidden garden was more beautiful than the one they saw previously. Her face showed the wonder and joy at the sight "It's really beautiful."

He slowly followed behind her. "Yes, it is. Though, there is one rose that isn't blooming yet. It's only once every ten years, however… it should be soon, since it has almost been that long. I wish that you could see that one."

She turned to look at him "Every ten years…Well when it does, can Kaname-sen…. show me? I'd really love to see it. I'm sure, that it'd be wonderful to see."

"I will. I promise." He stood closer to her. He decided he would let go of taking away her memory. At least for now. "It is something quite interesting to see. I've wanted you to see it for quite some time. It has almost been enough time, but just a little longer…"

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled, hoping to see it soon. "But I can only see it now, since it takes ten years. Still…Seeing something so rare, it must be so beautiful if it's like that. Do you know when exactly it will bloom?"

"It is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are. Almost, but not quite." He said quietly, standing closer. "It should be a few months. It might seem like a long time, but I last saw it almost ten years ago. It will be that time again soon."

"Huh?" She flushed red "I-I see. So still a long way to go, I guess it'll be worth the wait. It must be well taken care of, if it's still here after ten years." She was facing him now, seeing his features under the light. Even if it was late, she still felt so awake.

It was... "Would you like to sit?" He asked, glancing over towards the bench. They had been walking for awhile, so naturally he was worried she might be tired, but then again he supposed she was used to running around all over the place with her duties.

"Ah, yeah." She said and walked over to the bench, awaiting for him to sit. As she sat, she stretched her legs. She was used to walking and running, but she had preferred to rest for a while. "Are you tired?" She asked him, wondering if he was.

He sat beside her, closer, but at the same time giving her space. "Tired? I think that I'm always a bit tired, but I think that it is only because I've been tired since long ago."

"If something's wrong, you can tell me." She reassured him. She wanted to move a little closer and maybe even, squeeze his hand but, she didn't. She wanted to give him some space for himself. "We can just stay here till you feel like leaving."

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just trying to answer your question. Sorry if I made things confusing, but it's hard for me to explain sometimes." He said softly, glancing at her. "If you left it up to me to stay, then we would never leave at all, because I'd like to stay beside you like this until the end of time."

"It's fine." She was just looking at him, listening to every word he said. "Sadly, we can't. We'll have to go back later. But for now, let's just stay here while we can." A light blush formed along her cheeks, She moved a little closer, but not too much. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay where they were. If only they could be beside each other for an infinite amount of time.

"I know, but it's a nice thought even if it's an impossible one." He glanced at her when she moved closer. He was quite happy, but he wasn't exactly going to express it so openly. Even though it was doubtful he was afraid to scare her off if he moved too suddenly.

"It's not impossible. Nothing is." She smiled, seeing him glance at her. She didn't move any closer, she didn't think he'd want her to be so close yet.

"It's really peaceful. I'm glad no one else is around."

"What makes you say nothing is impossible?" He asked, not taking his gaze off her. It was strange in a way, as he thought that maybe if he looked away for even a second she might just disappear. Now that was truly the impossible thing.

"It's not impossible for us to never leave. If you truly wanted something, won't you do everything you can to make it possible?" Even she didn't know where she was going with this, she just let her thoughts flow out of her mouth. "It's hard to make things possible when you think you can't do it…I guess some really just try hard for things to happen and don't give up."

"If you say so, I'll believe you." He did want to tell her how he had lost someone before. That that was the reason for all his insecurities and issues. That it was the reason for his masochistic nature, that he believed in someway he deserved a punishment for letting that person die when it should have been him. He felt very guilty.

She reached out a hand to him, but pulled it back. She felt as if he was carrying a heavy burden on him, that wouldn't be so easy to take away. If only she could take away his burdens and sadness, if only she could.

He tilted his head to the side somewhat, curious of what she was doing just then. He decided not to ask, because he didn't want to bring up any troubles. He wanted them to just be able to relax for awhile and enjoy this time together.

She fell back, having her back against the bench. She wanted to put her head on his shoulder, though decided not to. Instead she closed her eyes, feeling calm by his presence beside her. Even in the silence, she still felt happy in the peacefulness.

If he were more of a crass man or more like more of a crass vampire he'd have simply pulled her over to his side, but… oh, what was he saying? He was that crass vampire, he'd done it before and gotten away with it many times, so his last thought was… why not? as he draped an arm over her shoulders and dragged her into his side.

Her eyes fluttered open "Kaname-…senpai?" She spoke up, looking at his features. She hadn't expected to be pulled over to him. It made her heart race all over again, making her wonder why the sudden move.

"You used senpai again." He supposed he would have to get used to her saying that, but at the moment he didn't mind so much. He just wanted to keep her near him. He would stall them in this place where they could be alone for as long as he could manage.

"Sorry." She still wasn't used to it. In the silence, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Savoring the warmth that was the person beside her.

"It's fine." He took a deep breath and turned more comfortably into her, he was just going to forget about the troublesome things and stay close by her side until the time came when they had to go. He truly wished that things had been different. He wished that she hadn't had to leave his side in the beginning, that she didn't have to live with the chairman and that they could have stayed together. And he wished that Kiryu hadn't ever become involved in her life to take up her time. Although he regretted losing that person in the past… he selfishly was glad that because of that he had the chance to met Yuki, even if he would only be with her for a short time. It was better to experience her presence for a short time, than to live a life time and die without one single glance at such a precious girl.

"Alright." She felt drowsy. She took hold of his hand put her's in his. Was it possible to never leave? To let time be still and let them be like that? Sadly, time has a way of getting to carried away especially in moments in which you wish to be longer. If only she could be so selfish to have him, to turn and be his side forever. But if she did that, that'd mean leaving parts of her that she made when she was human. Zero…Yori…Chairman, would she give them up to be with the man she had come to love? She'd rather suffer and be with him, than to live a day with happiness and never met him at all. It made her happy that the person beside her, was the one who saved her, in all ways a person could be saved. Savoring the moment, she nuzzled more into his arm. She kept quiet, as to preserve the silence they had.

He watched her with curiosity, the only girl that could ever possibly hold his all interest at all times, even when she wasn't beside him. He was glad to be here like this, that she actually moved closer to him. It almost made him wonder if this were just another of his day dreams that he dreamed up while lying alone in his office in loneliness. At least since she decided not to go to class just yet, they would have a few hours to themselves.

A small yawn escaped her lips, she had gone tired after all their activities. She wanted to rest more beside him, it made her feel better that he was there. She had no care for what time it is, because later she'd be told to go by him, if that happens. She was so bold, perhaps it was her drowsiness? Without a thought, she got his arm and nuzzled it after all, was she fully awake? Maybe, it simply was her heart's urge to be with him.

He smiled, even if he intended to keep those things hidden from her and everyone else. He was too happy at having her this close to really care if those things came out. It was the same as how she dragged his honesty from him no matter how badly he wanted to keep it hidden, but as long as it was her his deepest secretes were safe after all.

She eventually fell asleep. It was hard for her to not succumb to it. The feeling of warmth and protection, the comfort she felt, how could she simply? As much as she wanted to stay awake, she couldn't. She just hope he would forgive her for sleeping on him. He would probably awaken her anyway, so she thought. She could sleep beside him because with him she was safe, because she had found happiness with this being.

He carefully removed his jacket and draped it over her, before he pulled her a bit closer to keep her warm just in case she got cold. He would always do his best to keep her warm at all times. For once in his long life, he wished that he could break all the clocks so that the hands of time could never move again and they could remain here forever. A simple wish, but a wish non the less.

She could feel it had gotten warmer. She pulled the jacket closer, she was but half-asleep. A little more and she'd be fully awake. "Ka…name." A small murmur from her lips, it made her happy his little gesture. Even if time continued on, it felt as if it was just another thing they couldn't care about. Slowly, her eyes opened and she yawned. It was more like a nap that actual sleep. She wondered how much time had passed since had had fallen asleep. Her hands found his jacket and she breathed in the scent, his scent. "I fell asleep." She stifled a yawn "Sorry…" Was all she could manage to say. It had been terrible of her to sleep while he hadn't "If Kaname would want, he could sleep on me."

He found himself disappointed that she didn't sleep very long, because he enjoyed having her that close. "That's alright I don't mind, although if I slept on you per say I might crush you." It was his attempt at being humorous, but he never really had a good sense of humor nor was he one for telling jokes and being the funny guy.

She hadn't moved away yet, she'd stay beside him until he didn't want her there anymore. "Eh? I don't think you're that heavy." She blinked multiple times, not really getting what he meant. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not, it was hard to tell but she smiled "If you want anything, tell me." From the light, she could see his features more distinguished up close. She noticed his features more refined and beautiful at such a close range.

"If I slept on you, I'd be quite heavy." After saying it he paused at the thought that thinking that put into his head. Oh, what he wouldn't have given to slap himself. Hard. That wasn't a thought befitting of a gentleman.

"E-eh?" She blinked several times. "I-I didn't exactly mean on top of me." She had put a misunderstanding between them "I mean like you can lean on me or like… Put your head on my lap or something like that." She looked away, she wasn't sure how she'd be with her suggestions but she wanted to be fair to him.

"Sorry. I was just making a joke. I think I said before that I wasn't very good at them." He smiled slightly. He hadn't intended to make it sound quite like that, but he still found it somewhat worth it just because she made a cute face when she was embarrassed or confused. "Don't worry. I made it sound bad in a way I suppose."

"Oh I see." She made an awkward laugh, she didn't quite get that it was a joke at all. "It's fine. It didn't sound bad at all. I just didn't get it." She didn't want him to think he wasn't funny, she just didn't think it was a joke at all. She returned his smile, if only she could take a picture of his smile she'd keep it forever. His smile, even if it was slight, struck her and made her think how much it suited him. "Do you have anything in mind for us to do before we go back?" As much as she didn't want to go back yet, time kept moving along. "

"It's alright. You don't have to force yourself to laugh. I'm terrible with making jokes, so that's why I don't really try often." He took a breath and sighed slowly. He was content, just being able to hold a conversation with the only one that could keep away his loneliness. "I'd like to stay like this, but if you had something in mind, we can do whatever you would like."

She shook her head "You're not terrible at it, there's just something missing. At least you tried, that's good enough." She smiled. It really didn't matter to her if he was funny, he was capable of making her smile anyway, that was enough for her. "No, I'm fine like this. I like it this way." She said, since she really liked being close to him. She was okay with anything, as long as they were together.

"That's fine I suppose." He did wish he could figure out how to have a bit of a sense of humor. He ought to be clever enough to figure it out, but it seemed his problem was choosing bad times to do it. Or… having his jokes aimed at making Kiryu mad. "I like it as well."

After a while, she asked a question "What kind of… gift would you like to have?" She wanted to thank him for everything's he's done for her, so she thought of giving him one. She couldn't think to give him anything, so she might as well ask.

Well, it didn't matter, at least he'd focus on her and forget about how annoying Kiryu was. "Gift?" He raised a brow, he wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. "I'm afraid I'm a bit confused on what you mean."

"A present." She clarified. "Something someone gives you on their own whim." She wasn't sure how she could explain it very well, since she just thought of giving him something to thank him for. "Sorry if the question's sudden… I was just curious."

"Ah, for me you mean." He glanced at his hands in thought, it didn't really matter to him. "I would be happy with anything if it's you that gives it to me, but you don't have to give me anything. I'm fine just being able to be near to you."

She nodded, understanding his words. "I really want to give Kaname something, you've been very giving to me… So I just thought… So you really don't want anything?" She asked, going a little closer. She blushed a little knowing he wanted to be near her. "If your fine with that…then I'll always be close to you..."

He took his gaze form his hands and briefly glanced at the sky to see what time it was. "Well… I haven't really given you all that much. In fact I've actually been rather selfish with you. Asking you so many selfish things as well." Looking back at her he continued with what he was saying. "But… I'm really glad… that you'll stay." For now. Though he left that part silent. Even if it was only for a short while. Life passed too quickly for humans.

"It's fine..." She shook her head, she really was fine if he wanted to keep her all to himself. "You don't really ask a lot of things from me, so i can't see how you've been selfish." She looked up into his eyes. If only she could stay beside him forever, if only she wasn't human. She knew for a fact that she'd die, he'd live. She would've left him, not knowing what would happen to him next.

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/8/13

Chapter 4

* * *

"But if I could keep seeing you're smile, then I'd do anything for Kaname."

"Sorry, I'm not sure what I was thinking, but asking you to be a vampire and asking you to marry me was very selfish as it isn't something that you can do. I should have not asked, you deserve your freedom." He smiled for her, shaking his head slightly. "I'll be fine and smile so long as I'm beside you."

How was it that she didn't find those selfish at all? Was it because she did want to be a vampire and marry him? "If I was going to be a vampire and marry you, won't I still be free? I'm free to make the decision anyway. I just… You know I'd like too.." Just that a lot of things are keeping her from properly telling him what she wanted. She smiled back at him "I'm happy when I'm with you too. But I don't want Kaname to smile only when he's with me. I want you to also have other reasons to smile. Because even when I'm not around, I'd like to know you're happy."

"I'm aware, but because Yuki isn't selfish, you won't become like me and live with me or marry me. I'm not mad or upset. I understand, but it is selfish to ask, since you can't make that decision and make you have to feel sad about not being able to do so." He sighed, he wished he could do that for her and smile about other things, but it was simply impossible for him. "Sorry, but I can't do that. I can't be happy or smile without you. Sorry… I…" What could he say? He could only offer more apologizes, because he couldn't say anything else about it. That was just the way it was. A vampire attracted to the sunlight he couldn't have was bound to end in such a way, but he still didn't regret loving her regardless.

Yuki folded her legs and hugged her knees. She wanted to be selfish, so selfish that she could be with the person who she's always loved since as a child. "Don't be sorry. You shouldn't be sorry, it was only something I wanted for you." She smiled, letting go of her knees and settling them back on the ground. "Then while I'm here, I'll keep you smiling. You know I don't want you to be sad or lonely. As I'm by Kaname's side, I'll keep you happy." If she could only hug him, she would. He was the reason it was worth the effort to keeping the Day Class in check and Patrolling late at night, just so she could see him. Now… what could she ever do for him? She instead smiled at him, she didn't want the atmosphere to become dense and sad.

He watched her hugging her knees and tilted his head to the side slightly as he listened to her. "Only something you wanted for me?" He was curious as he didn't quite understand, but watching her like that, he carefully reached forward and pulled her close once she was again seated normally. It was too cute of a thing for him to resist not doing so, and with her like that he wasn't sure if she needed comfort or not, so he was also slightly worried she needed him to hold her as well. But really… he had no self control when she did cute things like that. If one's heart could burst from something being too cute, he was sure his just had. "You don't even have to try. With you I'd smile despite myself."

She lightly blushed as he pulled her closer, she just couldn't help it. His small sweet gestures always did that to her. Her limbs moved on their own and she hugged him as best as she could in their position. "Warm.." she whispered, resting her head upon him. How was it that he was always so sweet and warm? and yet he also had his dark and mysterious side. "I'm glad, I could do something that you have no control over."

He was pleased that she held him back, he somewhat expected her to ask what he was doing in an uncomfortable manner. He breathed in deeply, she had such an intoxicating smell, he couldn't tell if it was her blood or just the scent of sunlight that still lingered on her. Perhaps that was the reason vampires were attracted to humans, because they held the scent of sunlight which vampires couldn't have. What they truly wanted was the unattainable. "Something I have no control over?"

She shook her head "Nevermind." She told him. Having thought of what she'd done just now "I should let go now…" She said, slowly letting go of him. She didn't want too, though she kept thinking how comfortable he was in the position they were in. Why was it even if they could never be truly together, she never wanted to be without him? If only she could truly be by his side.

He frowned slightly and let go of her. "What for?" He wasn't sure why she wanted to pull away so suddenly, it felt cold not having her warmth near him and he didn't particularly like it. Normally he might not let go, but he wanted her to have space if she needed it.

"I just didn't know if you were comfortable." She told him, though seeing him frown made her want to pull back. "But If you want, I really don't mind." She looked up at him. She liked having him so close, it was always just so warm and safe to be beside him. It was regretful to let go of him, though she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable? Is it because I asked what you meant a moment ago?" He wondered curiously, though he really wasn't too bothered he instead would rather know the reasons.

"I just did it so suddenly, I wasn't sure how you were with it." She honestly answered. Though she could feel that he wasn't but, she just wasn't so sure of herself.

"Ah, I see. Though… I would have thought by now you would know that I'm perfectly fine with anything that you want to do to me. Even if you got mad and hit me, I'd be happy with it, even if that sounds silly, but do you understand?" He asked.

She nodded "I understand." She smiled and laughed a little "You're alright with me hitting you? Why?" She asked, finding it a little weird yet nice that he said those words.

He was surprised she'd ask that, but he wasn't quite sure how exactly to explain that one… that might just make her walk away from him. "I… well… I…" He paused and pressed his lips together in a thin line. He was a bit of a masochist, therefore… he was a pervert right? So he couldn't go and tell her he was a pervert. He sighed, no. Best she knew what was wrong with him. "I suppose… I might like it…"

"Eh?" She stared at him. She never knew he was a masochist at all. "Kaname… are you joking with me?" She asked, not sure if he was being serious at all. She laughed a little "You don't seem like someone who'd enjoy being hit at all." she smiled "If you're serious, it's alright. I'm fine with whatever you are. I just didn't think Kaname was a masochist. Though I don't think I'd be able to hit you."

"Unfortunately… I'm not making a joke this time. Ah, but it isn't in a weird way, I would only feel that way with you." Of course he knew it was a deeper psychological issue to cause things like that, but he never really wanted to think too deeply about it so he just ignored those thoughts. "That's fine. I doubted you would be able to."

"So you're only happy to get hurt, if it's by me?" She asked, it felt so much more than physical pain to her. It was like he'd be willing to get hurt, as long as she was the one inflicting it. Even if it was emotional pain. "I don't want to hurt Kaname, no matter what it was. I'd rather get hurt for you, than to have you get hurt after all. If i ever hurt you, i don't think i'd be able to be happy."

"Oh, no. It isn't that it would hurt, rather… to me it would actually feel good. But that isn't something your innocent mind needs to think about. I understand you don't want to do that and I wouldn't force you to either. So don't worry." He frowned somewhat, he didn't really want to corrupt the innocence of her mind by saying things like that.

She merely nodded, pretending to understand what he said. How innocent could she get? "Don't frown." She smiled at him "It doesn't suit Kaname, when he frowns." She said, going closer to his face. "I... like seeing Kaname when he's pleased or happy."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want you to have to think about something so bothersome." He brought his hand up and slowly stroked along her cheek, once again being overcome by how cute she looked at times like this. "If you say not to, then I won't."

"It's fine." She smiled into his palm, she really loved this gesture of his. A light blush filled her cheeks "Kaname… is too considerate of my words." she said, looking back at him.

"Wouldn't you rather considerate than someone with no regards for your words?" His eyes softened considerably. He wished they could stay, really he did, but despite wishing he knew it was impossible.

He proved his point, though she thought how it was always like that. "You're right.." She answered him. Even if they were close, it just didn't feel close enough. It felt too selfish, keeping him here with her. She thought that the Night Class might be wondering where he was, also if he had more paperwork to do. "I hope I'm not keeping you from work."

"I don't actually care about that. I'm happy to have some time away from it, even if that time is short. Aside from that, even if it is important, you're much more important than that. So I will take my chances with you."

Yuki blushed "I don't want to keep you from it though. But I guess a little rest is good." She said, though still with concern. As much as she was important to him, he still needed to fix the paperwork he had. "I'll stay with you a bit more, before we return. I don't want Kaname to get problemed with his work again. I'll help you with it if I can." She smiled, though she still didn't think she could be that important.

"I don't care about those things… only you." He didn't care if she ended up annoyed up upset that he said it. It was the truth. He didn't care about all the paper work or the council. He only cared about her and right now he didn't even want to think about anything else.

"Kaname…." She got flushed red. She could see much importance she was too him, but she didn't feel worthy of it. Well, there was no way she could change what he'd do or what he thought. They might as well stay as they were and where they were. She just stared at him and smiled, pleased to at least have him with her.

He wished that he could kiss her again, but he didn't want to push her, he felt far too pushy having done so earlier. It was a small war within him battling for dominance on the matter of what he did and didn't want to do. Really it was such a pitiful and irritating thing to be at war with yourself so often.

She noticed he'd gone silent "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking concerned. She blinked a couple of times and leaned in closer "Are you sure you're not tired?" she tried to see, she didn't want to push him any further if he wasn't okay.

"No. I was just thinking I'd like to be closer to you, but I don't want to be bothersome to you." He replied, still in thought about what to do. Still at war if one wanted to be in a technical sense.

She shook her head "It's alright. I-I don't really mind being close to Kaname." She shyly said. She'd actually like to get closer, though she didn't have the guts to do so.

"But you're sitting farther away from me, rather than moving closer. So I assumed you might be uncomfortable. And also I've already been rather pushy up until this point when I really shouldn't be."

After noticing that it was true, she inched closer. "No! Really, I'm fine. It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. I don't find it pushy..."

He carefully reached forward to pull her into a loose hug once more, though he'd have liked to kiss her more than hug her, he didn't feel like he had the right to do that. It felt to him that he shouldn't lead her on since she wasn't going to become like him. Still, he would continue to watch over her until her time was up.

A blush filled her cheeks, it almost seemed hot and the beating of her heart quickened. "Kaname-senpai…." She mumbled, forgotten to let go of the honorific. She could just but feel his warmth, making her return his hug by putting her arms around him as well. If only it was tighter, she wished. If only she could stay in those arms for eternity. She just rested her head on his shoulders, breathing in his sweet scent, enjoying every second she could get with him. Time was precious. For a human, it will always be precious as you are limited to it. Though he had no time limit. If only she had no time limit as well, perhaps things could be better.

"If only I were a much crueler monster, then I might steal Yuki away from everyone else." He sighed quietly. He partly wished he could do that, but he also didn't at the same time. Burying his nose in her hair and tightened his grip on her. "I would take you far from here so that there would be nothing else between us. Nothing to worry about."

And she had no objections. As long she was with him, everything was fine. She only managed a nod in his neck, a silent wish. If only. She would want there to be no barrier. Every choice, for herself and him. No one else. Was that too selfish? "You were never a monster to me, to begin with." She whispered into his neck, as to contradict. He was the first vampire she didn't fear, so he wasn't a monster to her.

"I am a beast. You don't know the things that I have done. Regardless of what you think, I am a bad vampire. The same as the ones that scare you." He tilted his head to the side slightly, her words against his neck, he could only faintly imagine what it might feel like if she were able to bite him. It would prove to be his undoing. That much he could be absolutely sure of.

"I don't care. As long as you're you... it's not what you've that in the past that matters. So I'm fine if Kaname was bad before... because you're good to me now. Nothing you say or do can change that." She said with conviction. She knew if she had to love him, she had to accept everything. Even his past. Even if she didn't know much about him, just to be with him was fine.

"No. Of course nothing would change how I treat you." He wasn't sure why she just simply accepted it. She really shouldn't and should be more weary about him. "What would you do? If I took you away against your will. If I took you far away from here to have you for myself? Would you fight me or let me do it?"

She thought hard and tried to imagine, what she'd do if Kaname were to take her away. "At first, I'll fight you… but Eventually, it'll be okay with me. But would you rather take me by force than letting me choose to go with you?" She asked "If you were to take me away... I'd rather say good-bye first to everyone, before we leave." She knows she'd probably keep thinking of the ones she left behind if she were to leave, she always will. Though she also knows that she'd be alright to be taken away, as long as it's him who does it.

He smiled faintly. "Either way, it isn't something I could do to you, maybe kidnapping anyone else against their will I wouldn't quite care, but you I can't hurt that way." He laid his chin down on her shoulder and closed his eyes, he distinctly felt a headache coming on from thinking so hard about all this. It wouldn't happen, he may as well just stop thinking so hard.

Even if he couldn't see, she still smiled. "But kidnapping's still wrong, either way.I guess we really…can't bare to hurt each other." She nuzzled onto his shoulder, as if she was a child. It really felt comfortable for her, being with him like that. She might just fall asleep, so she made sure not too.

He was so completely relaxed he had partly fallen asleep on her, though he was still aware enough of his surroundings to keep her from knowing that he had done so. He just wanted to take her somewhere far away and then find a really comfortable place to sleep with her in his arms and then just sleep for a week. Weeks. Months even.

She was starting to succumb to sleep "Kaname… do you want to head back to the room?" She asked, as they might be able to sleep more comfortably there. "So we can sleep." she said, not really mindful of what she's saying. She just wanted to sleep again, near him. Well anything would be fine, as long as she was with him. "Unless you don't want to yet, it's fine."

He sighed softly against her neck and turned his nose into her throat, briefly licking and enjoying even the slightest taste of her. "Sleep does sound nice. I only sleep fully when you're beside me." Even if he said he'd like to, he was still too tired to move from this spot. Not particularly tired in a sense of needing sleep, but in a sense of being fully relaxed and taking a peaceful nap.

"Kaname!" she got flustered, feeling the slight lick. It was somehow a wake-up for her, it made her flush bright red. It was good he didn't see. "I... You can sleep beside me. We share the same bed anyway." She shyly said, recalling that they did share it earlier. Even she, wasn't tired at all. It just felt really nice to sleep beside him. She'd like to have sleep, just because it was nice, warm, safe and peaceful to do so.

He inched back slightly, before standing up with a sigh and picked her up in his arms to carry her back. It was best she pulled away, he really shouldn't have done that at all. He wasn't sure why he couldn't keep himself under control.

"I can walk back!" she told him, as he picked her up. It was embarrassing to have her carry him, "Eh? So… That means… I guess I can give you some later when we get back." She told him, getting it. She really didn't mind giving him some, like earlier. If that's what made him okay. "You just have to tell me... If you want or need anything."

"Ah, sorry, but I don't care if you can walk back. I want to carry you back myself." It gave him the excuse to walk slowly and keep her near him at the same time. Basically it gave him the opportunity to stall. "I didn't mean I needed blood. What you gave me was sufficient." Thought it would have been much more satisfying coming directly from the source.

She sighed, not like she can talk him out of it. "Fine." she said, her cheeks still red. She was so close, she could faintly hear his heartbeat."Oh, i see. Well if you ever need anything, just ask. It's my duty to be off help after all." She smiled, being comfortable as being carried by him.

"So you fed me only out of duty?" He raised a brow as he frowned slightly and slowed down a bit.

She shook her head "I didn't— I mean um…Well to you I mean differently." If only she could hit herself. "To other students I'd just help them if they need me or like i patrol and keep the Day class in check. To Kaname I'd be willing to do anything." She tried her hardest to explain "I mean like…it's my choice to do what ever I can to help you and so that... I wouldn't be useless. I can't explain it well... I just want to show how much I... care about Kaname as much as I could. " She noticed his frown and that he slowed, she should really be mindful of her words next time.

"I see." He resumed his normal pace and brought his eyes back in front of him, not looking directly at her. His thoughts darkened, how easily he could just take her away from these 'duties' and keep her for himself, but of course he would never be so selfish. He would let her have a normal human life and smile as a normal human girl.

"Are you... upset?" She asked, as he no longer looked at her. She wasn't exactly sure if she said anything wrong, but she really didn't want him upset. She sighed, what a problem she could be. No wonder she could never really be someone of his equal, she'd never be capable enough.

He glanced around for a spot and found a darkened hidden corner where he made his way over to and set her down. "No. But…" He closed his eyes momentarily, hiding the red glow. "you need to leave me. The more I'm around you the harder it is to control myself from just taking you the way I want. If you don't go now… I will bite you." He stepped back. "Go. Go away from me. Leave me." He bit his tongue to avoid saying anything more, despising this creature within that surpassed his desire to just normally be by her side without an aching hunger to make her his.

"Kaname…" she whispered. Even with those words, she still didn't leave. "I'm not leaving." She said, putting her hand on his back. She was afraid, that still wasn't enough to make her leave. She bit her lip, unsure what to do. If she was a fool for staying, then let it be. "Even if you try to push me away, I'm not going without you."

"I should have stayed away, I had only intended to watch over you and keep you safe from this distance, this was not my intention." He sighed miserably and in frustration. "This is not a joke, you have to go. I got too close and tried to cover my mistake by pushing you away, but I'm too close to you now and I can't stay in control of what I am. You need to leave. Leave or face the consequences."

She frowned "I'd rather face those consequences than to leave you." she said, forcing herself to go closer. "No matter what you say or do, I'm not going." She looked at him, her eyes filled with concern. "I'm happy that Kaname-senpai got close to me. I'd rather it be like that…Than to be away from you. No matter how hard you push me away, I'll keep coming back to you."

"Then… you leave me no choice…" He could swear he felt his heart crack into two. "That snowy day, I didn't find you by chance. I put you there. Your past. I know everything about had two wonderful parents and a kind brother, but because of me, Yuki… because of me. I am responsible for their deaths." He felt it was the truth. If he had never put himself to sleep they would still be alive, she would still have a beautiful family and all the happiness in the world. She wouldn't be fed on by that disgusting level E Kiryu either. He felt telling this half truth was the only way that he could push her away from him once and for all, because if he didn't he was going to take her human life. "Do you finally understand? So leave me now." 

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/9/13

Chapter 5

* * *

"You're lying!" she went closer. "How would you even be able to know about that? I-..You know I don't remember a single thing before the day you found me." It felt like her heart was breaking. Would he lie to her just to push her away? "How could you even be responsible for their deaths?" She asked. She wouldn't believe him, she shook her head. Why did it feel like he was saying the truth, yet she believed not a word of it? "I don't believe you. Kaname…Kaname." Her voice trembled.

"Then meet my eyes and tell me if I look as if I'm lying to you." his shoulders slumped down to some degree, it was a good thing that none of the night class could see their great king completely defeated in such a way, by what they considered a human girl. It hurt him to hurt her, so much so, but he couldn't let her any closer, because he couldn't stop himself from biting her any longer.

She looked into his eyes "I don't believe you!" She choked down a sob. "How could Kaname-senpai even know anything about my family?" She asked, trying to see what he'd reply. She did see it in his eyes. He was telling her the truth. Everything in her believed him, it made her tremble.

He looked away from her, it hurt, he would rather have a hunter run up to him right now and plunge a blade through his heart then feel such a deep ache. "I took everything from you… how could I take more? How could I deserve to have someone like you love me? I don't and I never did. Now I hurt you by allowing you to get close, because I was selfish. It's time for me to go." He turned to walk away from her. She would do so much better to just forget him.

"Kaname." She tried to run after him. She could feel that her heart was crumbling. "I thought we said we'd stay by each others side?" She asked. "If… If you didn't save me back then... I'd be dead by now, wouldn't I? I don't care if you were being selfish, you still protected me and were always so Kind." If only she could cry, but she couldn't. She kept her front, she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him. Not now. "Even if you push me away, try to hurt me... it still doesn't change anything on how I see you. I'd still remember you and think of you, even if you… even if you break me."

He sighed and stopped. "Why would you still want me to? After I already told you all that. Why don't you understand? If your parents had lived, I wouldn't have had to save you." He hated it, hated himself for hurting her, but he was so conflicted between protecting her from himself and letting her be human. "If you want, I'll take your memories away from you… or if you want… you can have my life as compensation for theirs."

"But you still did, didn't you?" She looked him, she could see how pained he was in his eyes. "No! Don't take away my memories..I can't remember my past, do you think I'd want that?" She grabbed his hand "If you take away your life, then I'll take away mine. Your life is never going to bring anything back… don't think you can pay with that. Kaname… I don't want you to think you can just give your life away... you're so much more precious to me… if you died." She cringed, she didn't want to think about it. "So don't tell me... you'd pay with your life. I don't want to lose anymore."

"I… don't know what you want from me…" He groaned quietly in a pained tone. It was killing him, he couldn't take it anymore. It was pain and loneliness to stay and watch her from afar, it was pain to be by her side with her as human and not be able to have her. There was no way for him to win. He was a complete and utter failure, all she wanted was him to stay near her. He took a breath, even if it killed him, he would abandon himself to that pain if it was going to make her happy to have him close by. And when she was gone, he didn't have to continue on with his long life anymore.

"I don't want anything from Kaname… really." She went closer "If you truly want me to go... then I will. That is, if you don't care about me anymore and it doesn't hurt. I can't leave you..When I know you can't be happy and in hurts. If you're just trying to protect yourself from me, I'd rather get hurt than to turn away from you." She tried to make him understand. Understand the reason she just couldn't leave him. She cared about him so much, she'd go through the pain and would give even her very life for him. "Do you understand…?"

He sighed quietly and lowered his head. "I don't want that… but it will hurt much worse to ruin your life. I can't be around you much longer without giving in to the instincts that run within my blood. You may have experienced being bitten before, but only by an ex human, not a pureblooded vampire. If I bite you once you'll turn like me. You said you didn't want that and I don't want that for you either. I don't want to take you away from everything you love. I don't want to take away your life from you just to selfishly posses you for myself."

She crouched beside him "You've never ruined anything for me, I don't think you could. If you bit me…Then it'd be me who would take the consequences. I'm not leaving, even if you do." She smiled "I never said I never wanted it…I just..I'm not sure what I'd answer, but If I could choose…" She trailed off, not wanting to put the answer out there. "You'd never really be taking me away. It'd make me happier to be by your side, than to never see you again. So please, look at me. You've never done anything wrong. I'm sure..I'd be okay with whatever happens."

He sighed quietly. "You said it yourself you would face consequences and that is exactly what I don't want." He reached forward and pulled her along with him behind a corner, a distinctly darkened corner where no lights could reach, because he distinctly detected the presence of day class girls and didn't wish for them to be disturbed. "You insisted… you didn't walk away when I asked… don't blame me for this." He pressed her into the cold stone of the building and grazed his fangs along her throat. He supposed he really should be more concerned with the high possibility of the day class girls coming across them, but he frankly didn't give a single damn due to the strong influence of the beast that lurked within taking over his rational side and only allowing his focus to be on possessing her and selfishly having her as his for eternity. If he just pressed a little harder with his fangs… just a little… surely that would break the skin.

"Ka…name." She squeezed her eyes shut. As he was to her neck, she could feel a little stinging pain. Up against the wall, she didn't plan to push him at all. She just braced herself and awaited…If he would really bite her. She could understand why he had brought her there, there were some people around, which seemed to be part of the Day Class. As much as she wanted to make the decision herself, she didn't have enough strength to make the decision. She left it to him if he would want her to be with him at all. "I can't walk away from you, no matter what I do." Just a little more, she could feel him on her neck. A question remained in her mind, will he go on with it?

He turned his face away from her, sighing with disappointment. It just wasn't right. He was better off taking her memories from her so that she remembered nothing of what happened and forgot all about him. "Sorry, I'm cruel to you." He kept her where she was though, he'd made up his mind. He was going to take her memories of this away. It was for the best.

If only she could collapse to the ground right now, she would. She shook her head "Can we…just return to the Moon Dormitory?" She asked, seeing as it might just be better for the both of them. It didn't interest her to stay there any longer. It worried her that she might just breakdown or give in. She wondered what was going through his mind now, if only his eyes could give him away.

"I'm afraid I have to make the decision for you." He kept her there where she was and lightly set a hand on her head. It was for the best, that was what he told himself at this point. All he had to do was take her memories away of this time and of him and disappear and assign Ichijo as leader of the night class. "I was gravely mistaken."

She shook her head and evaded his hand. She could tell by the tone and weight of his words that something was about to happened. "What are you saying?" She asked, putting some distance between them. In all honesty, it was somehow scaring her. She looked into his eyes, what was it that he planned to do with her? "What do you mean?" She frowned, wishing he would tell her.

He stepped closer and reached out for her, he didn't intend to let her go now. He'd already made his decision because she wouldn't. His plan was much better for her. "Do you intend to run from me? I thought you said you wouldn't." He was a cruel man, he could play a game of manipulation if he had to, even if he didn't like to use it on her.

"I wouldn't run away, unless I know I really have to." She said, emphasizing really. Her mouth pressed into a thin line, he had given her a sinking feeling in her chest. "You don't have a reason for me to run away, right?" She asked, hoping he'd be honest with her. She didn't remove her eyes from him, not that she could.

"I did have a reason, but not now." He replied, staying where he was and waiting for an opportunity to present itself. He was waiting for her to not be expecting his plan. It would be very easy to overwhelm her with speed, but he didn't really want to do it that way. He didn't want her to be expecting it. Even if she wouldn't remember the moment shortly after, it would still be traumatizing for both her and himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head. If only she could walk away this very moment, but that was a very hard thing to do. Instead, she relaxed herself. If he was going to do something, he might as well. It was a weakness, she could never reject or refuse him. It was as if she was just inviting him to go ahead. Even she knew there was no point in stalling any longer.

"I'm going to take your memory away." He replied calmly. He had really wanted to just stay near her and watch over her and at least be with her for some small amount of time with her while he could, but he had been lonely far too long and he couldn't control the aching thirst for the one he loved most. "Don't worry… you won't remember anything of the past few days or of me so you can't possible feel any sadness at my absence."

She shook her head. Wasn't it enough that memories of her family were gone? Did some memories of him have to be taken away as well? "I don't want to forget." She said, choking back a sob. "I don't ever want to forget you…Not anything. I'd rather…miss you than forget." She admitted, wishing he wouldn't go through with it. "If I ran away from you…Would you run after me just to take my memories away?" She asked him, quite serious with her question. "I'd rather get hurt or die than to forget about you and everything resulting to meeting you..I don't want another piece of me to be taken away."

"This is what's best for you." It did break his heart to see her like that, to see her upset, but she really knew too much and he had to do something. He couldn't just bite her either against her will when she didn't want that. There seemed to be no other option. "I don't see how it would even make a difference. You wouldn't know you forgot me. You wouldn't miss me. You wouldn't know that I ever existed in your life."

"It would make a difference, don't say it won't." She looked at him, trying to get through him that she didn't like the idea at all. "I'd rather miss you than to forget about you. It would be better for me to remember…You already know how hard it is for me to not remember anything from before that day." He had already so much part in her life, it was something she couldn't let go. She didn't want to let go. She'd convince him as much as she had, just to keep her memories intact.

"I'm afraid that I have no other choice or solution. I've told you too much as it is." He replied, face falling to some degree. He wasn't happy, in fact he was beginning to feel a bit depressed as well.

"Then why are you not even satisfied with your own decision?" She asked, sighing. Just a little more, she just might give up. What could she possibly even do to convince him to give it a rest?

His lips curled down in a frown. "Of course I'm not. It's my own sin for all this, now I'm afraid we both have to pay for it." He replied, though he couldn't look directly at her as he was filled with shame.

She shook her head "Then don't go on with it." She frustratingly said. "So what if I know too much? There must be another way than…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, but upon opening them again he cast his eyes to the ground in attempts to avoid having to look at her still, there was no way he could look at her right now. There was nothing he had left that he could say. He'd been backed into a corner, but of course he knew this was his own fault. He had to pay for it somehow.

She went closer to him, seeing as he had stopped "Kaname?.." She spoke his name as gentle as she could. "I'm sorry… I'm at fault too. If it wasn't for me... you wouldn't have to be like that towards me. "

"In my eyes, nothing you ever do is wrong." He replied quietly, though he still didn't feel very good about any of this at all. He wished he could just turn her and take her away to hide her away as his own.

"Really? Well if you think it's your fault, it isn't either." She shook her head. "Can we just... stop this and go back?" She asked. It could be for the better if the two of them. The little argument they had was something she really disliked.

"It is entirely my fault." He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "It is too late to go back now and you have left me with no other choice. I cannot risk your happiness with this experience forever in your mind."

"It's not your fault." She told him "I'm alright with remembering... you're not considering what I feel about it at all…I don't want to forget and I'm not letting you make me."

"Then you're really alright with me disappearing from your life and you having to suffer the memories of me?" He asked, frowning to some degree, though he was attempting to keep any emotions off his face.

"The last thing I want is that you'd disappear but If I suffer because i kept memories of you, probably all that I have of you, then yes." She answered honestly. "If you disappear, I'll go find you and I won't stop even if it kills me." She looked away. The last thing she wanted to see was a frown upon his face, they were both hurt in this conversation. "Who would be alright with someone they think special would disappear from their life? I don't want you to disappear, I don't want you to erase my memories, that's it. If you don't disappear, I don't have to suffer."

He sighed and decided he had nothing left to say. There really was nothing else that he could say. He was now trapped with her miserably in this academy when he really had no intentions of staying here. What was he left with? What could he go and what could he do? The answer seemed to be nothing.

"I'm going back..." She told him, there'd be no use to stay, no more argument to go on with. How could she be so selfish? She should've just let him leave, why couldn't she just let him do that? She could say it now, Instead, she turned her back "Are you going with me or…?" She trailed off, if only she could hit herself right now. How stupid could she be?

"Of course." He replied and walked closer to her so he could take her back safely. For a moment he was only silently, but then reached over and held her hand. "I'm sorry for everything…"

She shook her head "No... I'm being selfish. If you really want to leave, then you should go. I'm sorry." She looked up at him and smiled "If that's what you want, I shouldn't stop you."

"It doesn't matter now. Forget what I said." He sighed and looked away, he just couldn't find a solution at this point. He was tired and wanted to simply sleep and not have to wake up again.

She nodded and looked down, just letting them walk side by side. "I'm sorry." She mumbled once as they walked, she truly felt terrible at this point. If only she could find a solution for the two of them to be better, without having to erase her memories. She'd want him to stay with her but then, she wasn't so selfish for that kind of thing.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He told her, walking forward slowly and attempting to distract his mind from his troubling thoughts. "I should have known better. That's all."

"No, I shouldn't have held you back... you were trying to do what you thought was for the best." She looked back up at him "It was selfish for me to want you to stay. If you have to leave, then go ahead. I won't stop you anymore."

"It's… too late for any of that. None of it matters anymore." He sighed quietly and stared out over the school grounds. It wasn't like he could do anything or change anything now.

A frustrated sigh left her lips and she simply nodded. Keeping silent, she just walked with him until they reached the moon dormitory once again. She always knew she wasn't worthy to be by his side nor to stay, yet as much as she wanted to, it felt worse now.

"What's the matter? Why do you have that face? I don't want you to think or worry about things. I made things stressful for you." He still kept his gaze elsewhere, he didn't want to stare at her and make her uncomfortable. Or…more uncomfortable than she already probably was.

"It's fine, I'm fine." She smiled at him, trying to make things seem okay. "How about you? I know I must've made things stressful a lot more for you. Do you wanna rest first?"

"Not really." He replied, eyes and voice forcibly devoid of emotion. He feared what may happen if she heard how disappointed or upset he was about all of this.

She simply nodded at him, acknowledging his words. A smile crept upon her lips, no use in letting him know that this was breaking her in the inside. "Let's just go inside."

"You can go ahead." He replied, he really wasn't sure he could follow after her so soon without breaking every promise and despite all this trouble biting her anyway.

Turning her back, facing the dorms, her smile faded and disappeared all together. "Alright, I'll see you there later." She said and went on ahead, not being able to smile and carry on much longer. She felt so defeated..having done this to the both of them.

He sighed once she was far enough away and dropped to sit down on the nearest bench. It was killing him to be this close, what he really needed was to be able to drink from her and have her marked as his, but everything seemed to be working against him. How long could he stand this torture?

She arrived at the dormitory, alone. Looking back, she sat down, leaning against the door. She kept thinking how well he was faring right now, for all she knew, a lot worse. What could she possibly do, to make it seem better again? She could back this instant to him, yet she doubted it could change anything right now.

He had truly been mistaken and made things so very difficult for her when they really didn't need to be. He knew he was such a sinful creature, a beast, a monster that didn't have the right to have the sunlight in his life. Yet he craved it even if he couldn't have. It was times like these he wished he had not been awakened from his sleep and been left to turn to dust. Then she would still have her family and be free from his dark shadow.

She was so happy because of him and yet, she couldn't make him happy. Outside was where she was, waiting for him to return. She'd keep waiting just for him, even if it was a long time. She could never really be someone for him, for she just made matters much more difficult. Perhaps it was better if she never stayed in the moon dormitory? Perhaps this would never happen and the outcome, different.

He rubbed a hand along his eyes and forced himself to stand and make his way back to towards the dorm. He couldn't remain away for too long, otherwise they might become suspicious and come looking for him and that would make the situation even more troublesome.

She could see a figure in the distance, a figure all to familiar in her eyes, She sat there and awaited him to get closer before she would stand up and head inside with him.

"Why did you wait? It's cold out here." He told her quietly. He was somewhat worried that she might be cold from having had to wait and regretted taking time in the cold air.

She stood up and rubbed her hands together "I waited for you." She smiled at him "I wanted to go in with you... and I was wondering how you were." She answered him honestly, a little chilled from waiting. Though she hoped she hadn't caused him another problem, she was just really worried about him.

He reached for her hands to take them in his and warm them. "Let's go in, I don't want you to catch a cold." He stated quietly, though he still wasn't giving up on taking her memories of this time away. He had decided to stay and watch over her, but the only way he could do that was to erase this all. Even from those of the night class. He'd have to corner Aido later. (though Aido might like getting cornered by him and the thought creeped him out a little)

She nodded silently, letting him take her hands. A smile crept up on her lips as she looked at him, delighted by the gesture. Though she still wondered what thoughts ran through his head. He made her quite curious, though she'd rather not ask.

He brought her hands up closer and breathed warm breath on them and rubbed them to warm her to the best of his abilities. Just a moment… for a just a moment he would forget that there were any troublesome or saddening things.

She blushed a little as he warmed her. That was something he never failed to do. It made her happy that he did such thing, though she wasn't sure if it was even a good thing to wait out for him in the cold. Perhaps it was. "Aren't you cold?" She asked him, knowing he was also out in the cold as long as she was.

"No. I can't feel the cold." He assured, though he was more concerned with her well-being. "I apologize that I took so long, but I needed a moment to myself to think. I believe that I have everything completely sorted now."

She nodded, feeling stupid that she asked. Of course he couldn't. She smiled "It's fine. Don't worry about it. As long you're okay." she told him, though she wondered…Did he think about erasing her memories again? If only he'd be willing to tell her. As much as she thought, she might not actually want to know what it is exactly.

"Let's go in." It was time to work through his plot. No more stalling. "It's too cold out here for you."

Hence, they went inside. She'd just have to trust him and go through with whatever could happen. She gave some puffs of breathe, seeing them leave her mouth white. She could still feel the chill around her, so she wrapped her arms around her, as to try to get some warmth even if they were inside. Looking at him, she wondered if they should go to their room or not.

"You can take a warm bath and warm up. I'm sure you would like to relax after this stressful day." He stated, setting a hand on her back and leading her to his room and occasional checking to see if anyone else was around. It didn't seem they'd dare bother him at the moment.

She nodded, knowing she could use one. They approached his door, she turned the knob and they both went in. Something just didn't feel right to her, she just couldn't tell what it was. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go first. I know you've had a more stressful day than me."

"It's fine. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't let the lady go first?" His fingers remained spread along her back, he didn't quite want to remove his touch from her. It felt like if he did, maybe his heart might just stop beating and die right there on the spot.

"Still…" She trailed off. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her back, making her feel the least bit better. She didn't move away, not like she wanted to do so. If she could, she'd hold his hand since she thought that they might be cold even if he couldn't feel it. If only she could be someone to make him comfortable and happy, yet she did the opposite.

"Still… what?" The thoughts that crossed his mind made him act impulsively and he abruptly pulled her against himself. Despite being able to control and maintain his facial expressions to that of passive, his heart was something that couldn't stay under his control. Surely she could feel it. "Just say it. Unless you want to go together…" It was somewhat of a teasing joke, yet he wouldn't mind if she agreed.

She blushed a bright red at his words. Although one could probably think of it easily as a joke, his tone and expression wasn't exactlu showing that. "N-no!" She stuttered, a little embarassed by the sudden suggestion. It was something she didn't expect for him to say.

"No? You don't like the thought?" He asked quietly, he wanted to stay close to her. He went so far as to pulled her a bit closer even and wondered if that no was definite. "Is it that you find it repulsive or is there another reason? I wouldn't do anything to you." Unless she asked…

She shook her head, feeling a spark from his touch and her heart racing. She was too incapable of that kind of thing, though she couldn't say it. It wasn't something she could easily do. "Does Kaname... want that?" She asked, looking up. If only he would soften up his expression, to allow her to read him more by it.

"What would you say if I did?" He wanted to know the answer to that question most of all. Though he really wasn't intending to be perverted in anyway, it just came out like that sometimes. If it bothered her so much he'd just brush it off as a joke.

Even she wasn't sure to the answer. If he really did want to, she'd force herself. His happiness was something she didn't wish would fade. She'd want to keep and make him happy as long as he's here. "I don't think I can... but if it's for you..." She trailed off and looked away. Her incapability to affirm it hindered her to say it to him.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I was just kidding. You don't have to do something that disturbs you." He released her and let his arms fall to his sides, deciding it was best to not push her too far. He was in charge of her well-being and protection, even if that protection was from himself.

She frowned, getting a feeling that she had saddened him. "If there's something else you want, I guess other than that, then it would be fine." She told him, truthfully. If only he'd hold her longer though, that would make her fall for him even more than she already had. She couldn't say yes, though she didn't say no to earlier. If he had any other request of her, she might as well. That is, if his request would make him really happy.

"It's fine. Don't let me keep you any longer." He wasn't going to allow himself to be upset about it anymore. She made her point several times throughout the course of this short time together. She might love him, yes, but he was sure she didn't love him in the same way that he loved her or she would have taken his offer. And… he just had to learn to be fine with it. At least if he couldn't be allowed to love her, he could still be close and watch over her.

She just let herself lose it and hug him. Perhaps the grief of thoughts about losing him had finally taken her. She hadn't exactly shown him how much she loved him or cared for him or how much she wanted him as much as she showed his. "I'm sorry… I haven't been able to show you." She said, getting a feeling she wasn't exactly the best kind of person who could love him. She'd never be worthy of it. She'd tell him she loves him, but was it probably not a good time. His warmth was something she couldn't resist, well all of him. She hugged him, as long as she could or until he'd push her away.

He was one that was rarely surprised, but she did indeed surprise him in that moment. It had been the last thing he would have expected from her especially now. "It's fine. Don't worry so much. I'm not upset." He really didn't want her to feel as if she had to be forced into hugging him out of guilt. Maybe, he thought, just maybe she was in denial and her love for him was more the kind of love one might feel for a brother… the irony of those words, but it seemed true. Perhaps Kiryu-kun was the one for her and he could back out of the picture quietly without much fuss.

She shook her head. "No…" She trailed off, pulling back just a bit to look into his eyes. "I've always known that I'm not worthy to love you, Kaname-senpai." She gave a wry smile "And that's pretty true. You really shouldn't put with me." It was like saying good-by. well he was going to leave her anyway, no matter what she felt for him or what she did. "I know you plan to leave but I guess…I'll just tell you..That I feel the same way you do, yet I can't measure up to you. Compared to you, I can never be enough..No matter what you say and I'm sorry. " Although she didn't make sense, she just thought maybe those were what she felt like saying. If she said I love you, would that even be enough? Yes, she loved him more than in a friendly way, yet he loved her so much more than she could possibly live up to. As much as she'd love to be with him, she can never be.

"Don't say that. You're more than enough for me, almost more than my heart can bare." His arms tightened around her, perhaps painfully so, but he'd had enough of this. No more of this nonsensical beating around the bush. If she knew, if she remembered could she properly make a decision? A plan formulated within the darker corners of his mind. He would turn her, against her will yes, but if she knew she could make her final decision and if she was unhappy, he would use his own life and turn her back to the human life. In his mind this would solve everything, and he at least knew he was much more powerful than Juri and his blood would forever keep her in the human world of sunshine. If she hated it, then Kiryu would watch over her from that point. "Then I'll be the selfish one… and take your human life from you…"

"Would you really do that?" She asked, doubtingly. She wasn't selfish enough to make the decision, but to really be turned…She wasn't completely against the idea. Yet she kept thinking of the others like Zero and Yori and the others who could possibly turn away from her if she turned to stay forever with the person whom she loved. Then, there was him. He'd make the decision for her… A decision she herself, couldn't make from the weight of it all. No, she wasn't selfish but perhaps he was. She doubted if he really would do it. This was a discussion she didn't exactly longed for. To turn or not to turn, that is the question at hand.

"Yeah…" maybe his voice sounded a bit weaker than usual, but he wasn't joking and this was the surest plan that he could come up with, at first he thought he would just wait until she fell asleep to take her memories, but this was a much better plan. He would so selfishly have a small taste of what he longed for for ten years. His fingers grasped her chin and forcibly tilted her head to the side. "This will only hurt for a moment…" He wished he could put it into better words, but she may as well be prepared. His lips faintly brushed along her neck to find a pulse point and upon finding it, like a needle to draw blood, he sank his fangs into the vein.

"Ah!" She sounded, as he finally sank his fangs in. She gripped his hair, due to the pain. She could feel a change from within her, changing her completely. This was surely one thing, she wasn't prepared for. She shut her eyes from the pain, she had no strength to push him away. Was this what he had planned all along? As she shut her eyes, her memories of the past came rushing back to her like a flood. Now she truly understood him and everything from even before he had found her. He wasn't just her lover, she was actually her brother.

This was what he had been lacking for so long. The very thing that he starved for for ten years. The reality of actually finally having her completely as his was much too heavy for him. It was very cruel he knew, but the sound of her pain and having her at his mercy, along with the blood that riled his most inner instincts, was thrilling to some degree, even if his more rational side screamed at the beast to leave her be. As one hand spread along her lower back to pull her closer the other left her chin to tangle in her hair and tilt her head back even more.

She lost her grip on his hair, yet she tried her best to hold on even if she was almost unconscious. A slight moan escaped her, as he pulled her closer and kept drinking. To push him away, was something she couldn't do, even if she tried. She now knew why she couldn't remember her past.

He finally stated himself enough to let go, but he knew he'd still taken too much from her. It was difficult to let go because ten years was a long wait for the person that you cared most about. It was a painful wait to have them look at you every single day, but never really see who you are. He lifted her up to carry her to the bed where she could rest comfortable while she regained her balance. It'd be quite difficult, but if she said she was unhappy he'd give his life in a second so that she could return to happiness.

She opened her eyes, feeling that a sensation from her neck had left her. Silently, she sat up and looked at him straight in the eye. What would she say afterward? She couldn't throw a fit from it.

"Do you remember?" He wasn't entirely sure how long it would last, he wasn't the type that dabbled in spells. "If you're not happy just say it… I'll return you to the way it was before."

She nodded "Onii-sama…" She whispered, remembering everything. She could guess how he'd return everything, perhaps just like how their mother did. Her hair had gotten longer, so it seemed. She couldn't find a mirror, so she didn't know what other changes had occurred. "Why would you think I'd be unhappy?" She asked. Now, she could actually spend eternity with him, he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"You didn't want to change." He replied simply, though he was trying to remain calm he was actually nervous. He'd anticipated being with her again, but now that she remembered and it had happened he wasn't quite sure what to do. Reality always turned out differently from how one imagined it.

"I couldn't be selfish enough to make a decision. It's not that I didn't want it." She clarified for him, since he had the wrong thought all along. "I've always wanted to stay by onii-sama's side." She assured with a small smile.

He reached up and stroked his fingers along her cheek gently. He supposed that he could understand when put in that light. "I didn't want to take anything from you." He brought her a bit closer to himself, he still felt guilty. For everything really.

"You made a choice, I couldn't. I'm not really against it." She assured him, letting him stroke her cheek. "I understand everything from before. Kaname-onii-sama…You didn't leave me for too long, even back then." She said, remembering her past.

"Just remember you still have a choice to go back if you want." He felt very relieved to have her remember, that he wasn't hiding something so big from her. Still he wondered if his choice had been the right one.

She shook her head "I won't change back. I want to... stay the way I was born." She said in a gentle voice, burying her face into his touch. "I'll just have to be accepted. But how onii-sama thinks of me is more important."

"My thoughts of you could never change no matter what you decided or what you do." He wanted to move closer, but he was a bit more hesitant now.

She smiled, glad at his words. "It's the same for me, Kaname-onii-sama." She said. A slight tingling sensation suddenly rippled through her, feeling her fangs tingle a little from him.

"Hm?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, but then he froze. What if now that she knew he was her brother (not quite really, but…) she wouldn't want him to touch her and was creeped out by it? Maybe he should back away a bit and give her space.

"Is it really fine for me... to like you, onii-sama?" She asked, knowing that now they were siblings. Even she wasn't entirely too sure if it was something that was alright. She wasn't too accustomed to this kind of thing. It'd hurt her if she knew it was something that wasn't allowed, since even when they were small, she had already loved him.

"Do you think if it wasn't I would have kissed you? And aside from that… we aren't humans. Our rules aren't the same." Part of him wanted to tell that truth to her as well, but the rest of him was far too afraid of complete rejection. If she knew that he had lied to her about this as well, that her life had been a lie, could she ever forgive him? Doubtful.

"So you're saying… it's okay for me, to like you?" She said, leaning in closer. It was unbearable, she was starting to crave for him as he had craved for her. No, she couldn't. Not now. Discussion first, thirst some other time. "Then tell me those "rules" so I can understand. You know... I don't know much about… this."

His lips twitched slightly, he could already detect what she wanted by the way she moved. It excited him to think of her biting him. He had always tried attune himself to every aspect of her so he would know if she needed anything and already have it ready for her before she even had to ask. He'd be happy to get down on hands and knees and obey any order she might give. "Yes. In fact that would be what's expected of us. We really don't have rules, per say. And we're not limited to human morals and rules. As the last remaining Kurans our word is law. Complete sovereignty."

A sigh of relief escaped her, glad it was alright. At least she didn't have to worry to not being allowed to be with him. She pulled back a bit, restraining herself. She didn't want to ask him for it, even if she was too unfocused and kept thinking of what it would taste like if she had even just the slightest bit. "That means, anything's fine then… I'm relieved. At least..I can stay by your side. As much as I can remember... we're also purebloods, right? And in Ichijou-senpai's pyramid, that'd be the highest and also the fewest. "

"That's correct." He replied and watched her cautiously. To have her look at him with familiar eyes, if he were to die now he would be completely fine with it since he could see her look at him one more time. "I'm… still sorry about everything that's happened because of me… Juri so wanted you to live a human life."

"Don't be. Okaa-sama did it to protect me, because she had no choice." She closed her eyes, remembering her mother's face just before she was turned humans. Even the words that her mother spoke to her. "At least now, it might be better." She spoke, reopening her eyes and smiled. Though there was one thing she thought of, what if Zero went after her now? She was a vampire, he was hunter. Seemed logical. For now, she'd have to forget that. She'd think of that later, the person in front of her was most important as of the moment. More important even compared to how much thirsty she was.

"Yes, but I undid what she gave her life to offer you." Secretly, he was a bit embittered about that matter… he knew that Juri wanted her to have a human life. That it probably would have been much better, yet… it irritated him, made him angry that she took Yuki away from him in a way. All because of Juri's little pipe dream for herself that she gave to Yuki vicariously. But then again perhaps if he hadn't been so worried and just taken his own life rather than sealing himself away she'd still be living happily with her family. That reminded him he had no right to be angry, since it was his own fault.

"Kaname-onii-sama, stop thinking about it. At least now, I've remembered everything." She said, gently putting her hand on his cheek as a reassurance. There was nothing in her that wanted to change back, perhaps because she finally found herself a bit more. "Her sacrifice wasn't in vain. It wasn't safe before, compared to now. It's better now, right? There's no threat, is there?"

"No. Truth to be told… it's still dangerous for you, though maybe not in the ways you might think." It might be hard to believe that considering purebloods were supposed to be powerful. Then again… he still had his pawns to fall back on. Kiryu could always move where he couldn't… he could be… manipulated into moving. More than that he could trust Kiryu because he knew that the boy loved Yuki as much as he himself loved her. "Because of my selfishness all these bad things happened to Haruka, Juri… and most importantly to you…"

She pulled her hand back, a questioning look on her face. It made her curious to think, what other things could be dangerous for her out there? Perhaps it was the hunters? She knew well enough that hunters weren't something she'd mess with. She wasn't trained for that nor did she have any knowledge on how to be a pretty good pureblood. "Well, you can't reverse time. You can't change anything no matter what you do. As much as it hurts, we just have to move on and make sure that okaa-sama and otou-sama's sacrifices weren't for nothing by living on for their sake."

"That's something only you can do." He replied to her and sighed quietly, shifting to sit more comfortably. In truth he wanted to move closer, but really wasn't quite sure about it at the moment. "Their bloodline and memories aren't mine to carry."

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head. She didn't understand by what he meant by his words, seeing and knowing as they were siblings. "If you think it's still your fault, really you shouldn't blame yourself." She said, pressing her lips to a thin line.

"I'm only saying the truth." He paused and rubbed a hand over his eyes briefly. "Aren't you thirsty? Right now you're the same as a new born. You need your strength."

"You have every reason too. You lived with them and they treated you as their son. I treat you as my brother and even more than that." She said, trying to tell him that he had every right to carry on the memories and bloodline of Juri and Haruka. There the question was, well she had been thirsty. Pretty much restraining herself, unless of course he'd tell her it was okay. Even though as she kept looking at him, her eyes always found his neck. "It is alright?" She asked, before going ahead and do something.

Time to take evasive action. He wouldn't sit and argue with her and reveal why he didn't have the right to anything to do with her parents at this time. "It's more than fine." He assured her, he'd let her have whatever she wanted from him. Anything was fine even if she bled him dry, it'd still be fine.

And with that, she went on top of him. Her eyes glowed red, her instincts coming alive. Her arms were on his shoulders, her head craned down just towards his neck. First a soft kiss, just to feel the pulse on his neck. Next thing she knew, she'd given him a good bite and started tasting the sweet sensation of his blood. So this was how it felt like, drinking from someone so precious to you. She had to admit, it wasn't so bad.

He leaned his head to the side to giver her more space and from there remained still. Anything she wanted to do with him was fine, he completely belonged to her. The slight pain was even enjoyable to him, perhaps too much so. He'd have to find a way to take his mind off it, lest she be disturbed by tasting his train of thoughts wandering off into other places. "Take as much as you want."

She had enough, she wasn't exactly up to taking too much. It wasn't in her to abuse something he'd give her, especially something like this. She pulled away, giving his neck a lick of apology and pulled back. With her fingertips, she touched her lips. Still feeling the heat from what she just did. "I'm sorry." she said, turning away.

His lips turned down in a slight frown, he really wished that she hadn't pulled away from him. He shifted and moved to pull her back against him firmly so she couldn't run from him. "Why? It's only natural. Can't you tell that I like it?"

"Still…I don't want to abuse it." She said, just a few inches away. She'd gladly do so, yet she still didn't think it would was right. It was too selfish if it was only she who did. "Then, why don't you do the same to me?"

"I took quite a bit earlier from you, so I'm fine. Don't worry so much, you're the one that requires substance far more than I." Did he mention the part about how much he liked it? Yes? But he could always say it again. "I want you to."

Well, she might as well. Seeing as he wanted it anyway. Again, she took a bite. She tasted how sweet it was, even a bit of his emotions and thoughts. She would most likely stop when he asked her too, unless of course she gets filled before he stops her. It took some self control to remain focused since she was quite indulging into this.

He shifted slightly, even if this was about as close as he could get, somehow he still wanted to be closer. At least she wasn't going to fight him on taking his blood any further though. He wondered if she could feel how much he loved her and enjoyed her touch. He hoped she was attuned enough to tell, but perhaps she was too new into being a vampire to realize what he felt. He felt the edge of her shirt and slid his hands beneath it along her bare back and massaged lightly, because he was somewhat desperate to be able to touch her without anything separating them. He hoped she knew his intentions weren't anything perverted in their nature, he simply wanted the closeness.

She pulled away, finally getting her fill. She didn't pull far too back, yet just laid there. "Onii-sama." She said, burying her head in his chest, licking her lips of any remains. A smile crept her lips, sheer joy just being so close to him. "For now, I'm alright. Thank you." She said, burying her head on his chest."

He sighed quietly, positive that he hadn't felt this calm, not in his entire life and his life had been rather… long. He leaned his head against hers and brushed his nose along hers slowly, taking a long deep breath. "Yuki..." Just saying her name made him feel good. "Did you want to clean up from earlier or are you too tired?" Honestly, he hoped she'd be too tired, because he himself just wanted to stay like this and fall asleep with her comfortably resting against him… in fact he just might…

She nodded, she'd rather not get up. "There's always later." She replied, closing her eyes. How relaxing and warm it always felt to be with him. Honestly she was tired,though she didn't want to drift off to sleep without him too. She just wanted to stay like that unless of course, he'd decide otherwise. Just a little more, she'd be asleep and quite comfortably at that.

"Hm." His arms around her briefly tightened, before he relaxed and closed his eyes. Honestly he was glad. He didn't want to move and he didn't want her to leave his side. After such a long absence he would make sure to be near her as much as he possibly could.

And with that, she drifted off. Accustomed with the warmth, it was easy to fall asleep. She was as comfortable as can be in their current position. If anything, she'd prefer to stay like this since they both were quite peaceful. She nuzzled into him a bit, being as close as she possibly can.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then buried his nose in her hair, sighing deeply. What could he do with this overwhelming feeling in his heart? He didn't deserve to feel happy or be this close to her, yet he was despite himself. He was somewhat afraid that the pounding of his overjoyed heart might wake her.

Although she was asleep, she couldn't help but put an arm around him. She had no control, she was asleep after all. It was like her own body wanted to keep him close. Her sleep was peaceful, calm and warm, which was a good change from earlier.

"Yuki…" He whispered quietly. He truly couldn't comprehend it, how she could still like him after everything. Did she understand that her parents were dead because he had failed to kill that man?

Her eyes slowly opened and she stifled a yawn. "Onii-san?" She looked at him, wondering if she was the only one who fell asleep. She wanted to sit-up, though decided otherwise. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Aren't you going to sleep though?" She gently said, as to keep the peaceful atmosphere among them.

"Yeah." Was she really fine with him? She seemed like it, but he couldn't figure out how. "But the face you make is cute, so I wanted to stay awake a little while longer and watch you. Sorry that I woke you."

She blushed and looked away "It's fine." She said, burying her head against him. "I'm sure you're tired. You also have other stuff to do so..Rest for now." She yawned, closing her eyes once again. "I don't know why I feel sleepy but, I think it's okay." Since you're beside me. With that, she really had no problems of sleeping a bit more though she wanted to make sure he slept as well.

"Take as much time as you want… Ichijo can handle things for awhile longer. They don't need me right now." That wasn't completely true, without him they'd run around like chickens with their heads cut off, but he didn't care. For just a short amount of time he wanted to forget his duties and rest here with her. He slowly trailed his fingers through her hair for awhile before he himself couldn't stay awake any longer. Not really because he was tired, but because he was so calm.

"No, that'd be unfair to the others. You know how much they respect and care about you." Well even if he wasn't up to going to the others, she didn't think it'd be nice to them. As much as she wanted him all to herself right now, she knew there were other more important things to be done and be dealt with. "Let's not take too much time... Onii-san."

He sighed quietly. "No. I don't want to." Perhaps, perhaps he sounded like a stubborn child, but he wasn't going to deal with them no matter what she said about it. Ten years. Ten long years without her, he wouldn't be away again after finally having her look at him and know who he was. She was the only one that knew who he was.

"Why not?" She asked. It was somehow cute to see him act so stubborn, ye she wanted to know the reason why. "You know eventually, Ichijo-senpai or Aido-senpai will knock and look for you, right?"

"Then I'll not answer it. They'll go away eventually." He sat up some what and then setting a hand on either side of her to lean over her. "I've only just gotten you back and I don't intend to be separated from you so soon. No. I won't do it."

Well, she didn't have space to sit up so she merely looked at him. "Well, I doubt they'd barge in knowing you." She sighed, well she couldn't argue with him. He'd win even if you say zebra's were striped and he say they were polka dotted. "Fine…Besides…They'll be probably know that i'm your sister, right? Though I guess it isn't a secret since they can probably sense it."

"Hmm… you're not close enough to them. Yet." And that was a rather large yet, as they were pesky, nosy, irritating nobles that had nothing better to do than to pry into his personal life. He hated being the king of vampires, he'd give it up in a heartbeat if he didn't know they'd destroy themselves and the human race without him. "No doubt that once they find out they'll pressure you into children."

"Pressure me into children?" She blinked a few times, not exactly comprehending that. "I wonder if Aido-senpai will still tease me once he knows i'm your sister." She laughed a little at the thought. "There's always later. They really respect you though, onii-sama."

"Yes. Having children with me… to carry on the bloodline… that kind of a thing…it's our duty as purebloods." The corner of his mouth twitched up in humor, no doubt she'd become embarrassed and he looked forward to that cute face she made when she was. He was too cruel. Teasing like that. "Ah, Aido wouldn't dare to say a single thing to you now. Though I don't intend to deal with them for awhile."

She blushed and looked away, really embarrassed by the thought. "So it's only a duty?" She asked, pondering upon the thought. Maybe she shouldn't dwell on the topic? It wasn't exactly something she'd be fond of talking about right now. Especially, right now. "Well you'll have to deal with them eventually."

"Only a duty? No, of course not. I'd enjoy the attempts…" He briefly held his breath, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say right now, but it came out before he really thought about what he was saying.

Could she possibly get any redder? "A-attempts?!" She asked, not really sure how to take it. Nope, she was not going to think about it. Even if he did, she'd have to find a way not to get to it. She was very much, not ready for that kind of thing. Even if it was him.

"Sorry, I said something I shouldn't have. I don't mean it in the way that it came out." He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek in apology. "You don't have to think about something like that.. and if you really want you never have to oblige their wishes. It isn't that important to me…" That wasn't quite true since he only wanted to be close to her in a way no other could be close, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

A sigh of relief escaped her, well that'd be an issue for another day. If they ever actually choose so. The spot where he kissed her cheek felt warm and a light spark went through her as he did. "It's too early for that kind of thing…but maybe…" She shook her head and tried to think of something to change the topic. "So..We'll go to class later this evening, right?" She asked, though she didn't know if she was to attend class or to put her patrol first.

"Hmmm… if you feel like you're ready for it." He really wanted her to have some more extra time off since she'd gone through so much change so quickly. He really pushed this all on her far too fast. And the night class really needed a better introduction than just showing up to class with Yuki turned pureblooded Kuran. It'd be quite confusing for their minds to comprehend.

She smiled "Then tonight it is." Although she wasn't exactly feeling ready, not like delaying it could fix anything. She didn't want to keep him from the night class either, she wasn't selfish enough for that. If she was to start night class, she might as well. Though it made her wonder how she'd be treated, now that she was a pureblood and Kaname's sister. She'll find out by nightfall.

"Hm." He laid his head down on her chest. Maybe he just wouldn't let her get up… that was always an option as well, because he just didn't want to deal with the night class tonight. Or for the rest of the week for that matter, not… that that was an option. He had to wonder what would she do if he just stayed like this and didn't let her get up?

"Eh?" Why is it that he did a lot of things that made her blush? Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "Are you sleepy?" She asked. If he was, she might as well let him for now. Later she'd have to get up though and she didn't think she wouldn't let him.

He didn't answer and just stayed where he was. Yes, he would engage in such a childish game as to not get off of her, because he was very tired of spending all his time trying to please all those prattish nobles. Just let her try and get up, just let her try…

She sighed and tried to move a little, though it seems that since he was on top of her, she couldn't. "Onii-sama?" She asked, trying to sit up though to no avail. She'd have to stay down, for now.

"Hmm?" He snuggled closer against her, since the slight movement concerned him she might attempt to escape. He rather enjoyed this position as well, but if she really, truly wanted to get up, he may just cave and do what she wanted. May being the operative word…

It seems like she can't get him off her, so she gave up. "You're going to stay like that, aren't you?" She asked and sighed. Well not that she was totally against it. Although he was a bit heavy, it was somehow comfortable. It'd be fine as long as he doesn't press down with all his weight.

"I intend to, yes." He replied and glanced at her briefly. Good. It didn't seem like she was going to try and run or escape. In that case he didn't have to worry about being too bothersome to her.

Well, looks like she won't be having him get off soon. Instead, she did her best to fall asleep. It didn't seem like he'd be trying to do much on top of her, there wasn't anything to converse about, might as well ignore it and go to sleep, right?

From here where he rested his head he could hear her heartbeat so very well. It was comforting to have that familiar heart so close. It let him know that she was still there and that this was real and she was going to disappear in another dream. He wouldn't wake up this time, only to find himself in such despair to realize none of it had been real. Instead when he did she would still be here. Just like this.

She tightened her arms around him, making sure he stayed. Although it was a bit of a bother he was on top of her, she still felt comforting that he was there. Never did she imagine she'd be with him like this, it all felt so surreal. If it was a dream, she'd wish not to wake-up at all.

He lifted his head and watched her carefully, he could just sense he was being a bit bothersome. "Do you want to move? You can switch if you'd like."  
"No, it's fine. Just don't press down too much." She told him, since she probably wouldn't be strong enough to support his weight. He was significantly taller and heavier than her after all. It wouldn't fare well with her since she wasn't as strong as him.

He moved regardless and stayed near her side with his arm around her still though, since he wasn't planning on letting her go anywhere yet. "Hm, I haven't really decided what to do with you yet." He stated, quietly, though in a lower voice than usual. "Should I lock you up here with me or let you attend classes freely? I'm conflicted…"

Looks like she didn't have any means of escaping him no matter what. "EH?" She turned over, looking at him. "Onii-sama…" She pouted "You can't possibly lock me up, right?" Although even if he did, she'd find a way to get out.

"Ah… that look." He pressed his lips together in a thin line and stared at her for a moment. How could he resist that look? It was too cute. "What would you do if I did? Hm?"

There he went teasing her again. "I won't tell you." She retorted, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing. If he wanted to find out, then he'll have to do it. Hopefully, he wouldn't. Hopefully.

"No…? Why not?" He resisted the urge to smile deviously. She had unknowingly given him ammunition. "And then… pray do tell… Yuki… just what should I do to get the information that I want out of you? Should I torture you?" He was terrible, truly terrible, but he enjoyed teasing her far too much.

No way was she giving in to his tactics. "Torture? No! I'm not telling you anything." She looked away, not making eye contact at all. She had no plans to give in. Though it did make her a little scared, trying to think on how she'd exactly get tortured by him. That was something she'd rather not dwell on.

"No…?" He stated, mock surprise, even though he half expected her to answer him that way. "I see…" He reached down for the his blanket and abruptly pulled it over them. With a lack of sight the only thing she could do was lie there and feel his form of torture. He leaned into the side of her neck and pressed his lips to the spot gently. "Are you sure you won't tell me…?"

A tingle went through her, as he kissed her neck. She'd just have to do her best to resist even without her sight. She nodded "I'm sure." She answered. What could he possibly do that would be torture to her?

There was no resisting that smile now. "Very well… Yuki… don't let it be said that you had no option…" He licked the spot, repeatedly and trailed his fingertips along her cheek on the opposite side. Oh, she was far too trusting and innocent for him to take any sort of advantage of, but he would enjoy getting his answer out of her like this.

"Onii-sama!" She shouted, becoming so red. "Stoooop" She told him, moving away as best as she could in his hold. His gestured made her tingle and so red, she didn't expect to do that. He just so loved to tease her quite so.

He repressed a slight shiver at her calling him, even if it was a protest to his actions. "Are you going to tell me then?" He lightly scraped his fangs along her skin and leaned over her further to move to the other side. He may as well keep things interesting. He just hoped nobody heard her and barged in, then again if they heard her they might know not to barge in…

"Fine!" She shouted, hoping he'd stop. She was getting quite flustered by his actions. "Well if you keep me here…I'll go out through the window or do something to get the door open. I don't know how but I'll try." She answered him. It wasn't that she minded his fangs, he could go ahead and bite her for all she care. It was how it felt to her which made her want to him to stop. She felt waves of electricity from every touch, it also made her tingle. It wasn't uncommon for her to feel like that, it was Kaname after all and yet still…She just hoped she wouldn't regret answering him.

He simply chuckled deep in his throat and shook his head and leaving her alone with one last long and slow lick along her pulse point. "I wouldn't let you do that. I have my ways to keep you in here. Though maybe if you escaped it would be fun to find a suitable punishment for you, but at the same time it would be annoying to not have you by my side."

It was too unfair that he managed to do that to her. She wasn't daring enough to do such a thing though. "Though I'd need to have a good reason to escape." She pouted, though he probably couldn't see. She blushed a bit "Even for a short while?"

"Hmmm… you don't like being with me?" He kissed the corner of her mouth. It had to be him to do anything, he wished that she would touch him, he didn't care where really, just wanted to feel her hands on his skin. He didn't particularly want anything between them either. It occurred to him he was likely being a bit childish to keep her like this, but he was tired of hiding all his emotions and feelings beneath a carefully placed mask.

"Of course I do." She said, hugging him as reassurance. Although he was teasing her, she couldn't think how much she liked it and how cute he was being expressive towards her. "I always like being by your side, Onii-sama."

"Tell me the reasons why?" Maybe it was a strange request, but he was curious. Though it wasn't an answer he'd tease or push for. "I want to know them."

"Why?" She blushed, pondering the reasons why. "Didn't I tell you before?" She asked, remembering the time before they went to the garden earlier. "To sum it up…Because I really love, Onii-sama." She answered "You're special to me and I like being by your side, even if you tease me a lot. You're warm and I feel safe around you." By answering that, she just wanted to bury herself under the bed. It was quite embarrassing to answer such a thing.

He inched closer and kissed her fully this time. "I wanted to know if it was still the same reasons since you remember. Sorry… I can't…" help himself, was what he wanted to say, but instead he kissed her once more and didn't even finish his sentence.

"Nothing can change that. Even if I did remember…" She trailed off, before getting kissed again. She kissed him back, not pulling away. It made her wonder, why would he even love her and do this? Surely she still wasn't worthy of such a thing.

"I missed you. I can't be away from you. Not yet. Not so soon." He really wanted to just make her understand why he wanted them to stay here away from everyone else for awhile. "I love you so much… I wish I could just…" Maybe he could make her understand? "Bite me, Yuki…" If she could just taste it she'd understand.

"We're not even apart, how can you miss me?" She asked, leaning close to his neck. She nodded at him, taking a bite and tasting his blood once again. It was so delicious, she can now taste his emotions and quite strongly at that. How can she not love him for this? Perhaps she was just so bound to love him, for all eternity.

He shifted and pulled her even closer. It was likely the strongest emotion or feeling that could possibly ever exist for him… the feeling of needing her to know just how much he loved her. He wanted to show her that, in other ways as well as this, but for now this would do. "I don't want you to run away. Forget your duties for a little while. Kiryu is a perfectly capable knight."

There was a lot more she could possibly get from him, from his thoughts to his emotions mingled with the sweet taste of him. She licked where she had bit, as well as her lips. She had understood every once of feeling he had, which was so much stronger than she ever felt. He'd love her then, all the way till now. "I won't run away, you know me well enough for that." She said, pressing her lips to his neck. "But Zero will wonder later…He'll probably barge in here, hopefully he doesn't…Though I trust Zero well enough."

"Mm." He leaned his head to one side, he greatly enjoyed any form of touch or affection from her. It made him very happy. "It's fine… don't worry… I'm sure the chairman will handle things with Kiryu. It's his job to tell him after all." Though he supposed he should personally call the chairman and inform him of the change… but not right now.

"I doubt Headmaster can handle Zero." She sighed and let it go. Better off not thinking of trivial matters as of the moment. Instead, she rested her head quite close to his neck, just a few inches apart. One of her arms was just on top of him, since she couldn't exactly wrap it around him as a form of a hug in their position.

"He's more capable than you might think." He replied, knowing full well of Kaien's capabilities. Though that wasn't his secrete to give away, if Kaien wanted her to know he'd tell her.

Well she wasn't going to belittle headmaster. "I guess…" She trailed off, resting her head against his shoulder. Now she was wondering what time it was, feeling as time was quite slow though she knew he had things to do later. "Oniisama..Do you have a lot of paperwork again later?"

It made him happy for her to rest against him, he had really missed this with her. "Ah… that. I'm not going to do that right now. They can wait, just like the night class."

"Onii-sama, you shouldn't let them wait too long. They're counting on you for that kind of thing." She wasn't planning to keep him from his work.  
"I don't feel like babysitting children right now." He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. There was no way he was going to deal with any of them right now. He only wanted to focus his attention on her right now.

She'd like to keep him for herself, but she couldn't be so selfish as to keep him away from his duties. What kind of person would she be if she did that. "At least do a bit later?" It was more of a favor really. She'd like them to stay were they were at, though she knew that wasn't right. She knew there could be more of this kind of thing once he was finished.

"I don't want to." He said and simply snuggled closer to her in response, there was no way he was going to focus on those annoying things. He had already said it, didn't she get it?

She sighed, no way could she force him to. She snuggled close to him as well, as much as she could. "Alright…" She started feeling a bit more sleepy again, hence a bit of yawn escaped her.

"Spending time babysitting others… I've done it every day for ten years… I'm tired of it. I just want to take a little time away from all of it… even if I shouldn't." It was likely a bad idea to be so open, but he didn't have the energy to hide. At least not from her that was.

She tried her best to hug him, hoping that was enough comfort. "Alright, alright." She whispered, understanding what he meant. "Then let's not talk about it anymore."

Of course him wanting time alone with her was only part of the situation, he also was afraid to expose her to the rest of the vampire world. They'd definitely pressure her into things that she didn't like. He also feared about her getting around them pressuring her into the children issue since she was so uncomfortable about it as it was.

"Onii-sama…" It was just a faint whisper, barely audible. She tried to stroke his hair as a comforting gesture, to see if he was relaxed at all. She really didn't know what to do which made her feel really idiotic.

He rested his head against hers and sighed quietly, never would he have imagined himself in such a position of bliss. "I love you. Yuki…"

"I promise to stay by your side, onii-sama." She promised him, in a faint voice that was audible to him. She could feel her cheeks heat up by his words, they weren't words you told to just anyone after all.

"I'm glad." He replied, briefly licking his lips nervously. Maybe he was too relaxed at the moment. "You really have no idea what you do to me. Do you?"

She shook her head "Even if I've drank from you, I still don't…" She answered honestly. Even she didn't know why he loved her, what she did to him or anything for that matter. She's always believed she was no match for him, never could she be someone to equal him even if she was his sister.

He frowned and then looked away, shifted away from her a little. There was really no need for her to know how excited her close presence made him. She may well get far too uncomfortable with him. "You'll understand eventually."

She simply nodded, since they both know she still was to get a grasp on everything. It was the last thing on her mind to see him frown, it saddened her when he did. "What's wrong?" She asked, clearly clueless.

"Mmm… you didn't do anything. I assure you." There really was no explaining things. Not at this point anyway. She just wouldn't understand since she didn't get the same feeling towards him.

She sighed, when would she understand everything? If only she could learn everything already, that'd be great. "Well if you say so…" She trailed off, trying to find words to say when there were really no words she could find.

"Mmm… you didn't do anything. I assure you." There really was no explaining things. Not at this point anyway. She just wouldn't understand since she didn't get the same feeling towards him.

She sighed, when would she understand everything? If only she could learn everything already, that'd be great. "Well if you say so…" She trailed off, trying to find words to say when there were really no words she could find.

"If you were any closer you'd definitely know, but knowing would also make you uncomfortable. At least at this point in time." He told her, he didn't mind it really, but it was her he was more concerned with.

"If that's what you think but..I'd still rather like to know." She honestly told him. If whatever it was would make her uncomfortable, she'd stop herself, control and probably try her best to be comfortable with it..Whatever it was.

A quiet sight left him and he reached forward to pull her into his lap. "I'll just show you then. You've studied human physiology by now haven't you?" He trailed his fingertips down her cheek gently, though really it should be amazing he still had the capacity to think. If she got uncomfortable when she realized then he'd let her go. If not he didn't mind staying like this.

"A little.." She answered, feeling the warmth of his touch. Human Physiology was something that she wasn't really knowledgeable in, so she'd have to try to see where this was going.

"Then think about what you learned and why there might be times when I shouldn't get quite so close to you. Unless there is the possibility you aren't even bothered by it. In either case it's fine." Sometimes, she was simply too innocent and he wished he could protect that, but there were things she needed to know so she didn't think he was trying to put space between them purposely.

She did her best, trying to remember what she could. "All I could think about is because... you're afraid you might do something?" She asked, not really sure. Why is it that it seemed she really couldn't recall the answer to his question.

"Ah, not really. I have had plenty of time to learn self control." He replied, curiously watching her to see if she would be able to figure out what he meant or not. So far he wondered if she'd ever figure it out, but perhaps he should be happy for her innocence.

Carefully thinking, she thought she had gotten the answer. She blushed a bit, choosing not to elaborate on it any further. "Oh…Oh! I-i see." She stuttered at the thought. "I understand…" She trailed off, looking away quite embarrassed just by finally understanding and getting the answer. That kind of answer, was probably the last thing she had in mind.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't have said anything, but I wanted you to know that you hadn't done anything wrong. Does it bother you?" He remained passive to some degree in the matter.

"No." She shook her head in reply. At least now, she understood him regarding that. She still felt a little embarrassed, not getting right away what he had meant. Those kind of things, were still on it's way to her mind. "It's normal, right? I mean with someone you love…To think of such a thing." She gave a small smile to him.

He tilted his head to the side and observed her actions to try and figure out what she was thinking. "Of course it's normal, though I have to wonder if you've ever thought the same… it doesn't seem that way, so maybe I'm the strange one."

"It's because I never knew Oniia-sama liked me that way. I'm the abnormal one, it rarely crosses my mind but I do love Onii-sama. If I could do anything to make you happy, just tell me." She smiled. Admittedly, she hardly thought of it at all. She hardly had time for that kind of thing and to be honest, she was quite innocent.

"You make me perfectly happy just letting me hold you like this." He replied. Actually he was both somewhat disappointed that she didn't think of him, but also happy that she still had an innocent mind.

A slight blush filled her cheeks, happy with his words. "But if there's anything else, just tell me." If anything, she really wanted to make him happy though she really didn't know in what possible way.

He raised an eyebrow at her words. "What are you suggesting?" Oh, if he had an opportunity to tease her he'd take it. Too cruel, too cruel, he was definitely too cruel, but really it was her fault for having such a cute look when she was embarrassed.

"Eh? Nothing." She blinked. Though really she wasn't suggesting anything, though perhaps her words seemed like they were. How constant he embarrassed her. Next time, she'd be more careful with her words or should hardly say a thing.

"Sorry, I'm being troublesome for you. Just say if it bothers you too much and I'll stop." He leaned into the side of her neck and breathed deeply, though he really didn't want to take any blood right now when she was still recovering from awakening.

She shook her head "No it's fine." She said, shivering from the feel of his warm breath upon her skin. "You're hardly any trouble…onii-sama." She leaned into him, getting her to be held closer. If only she could stay within his arms, that would be nice.

"But from that look you gave it seems it's troublesome…" He scraped his fangs over the place. So tempting and warm. How could he resist? He pressed his lips along her skin gently, because for whatever reason he just couldn't stop touching her.

The place where his fangs touched were warm and tingly, she really wouldn't mind if he bit in. She could feel her face heat up "Onii-sama?" It made her curious what he was thinking, being so close. It was something she really didn't mind though.

"Hmmm?" He painted a trail with his tongue along her neck, if only he could reach further though her shirt was in the way. What was he to do? He just couldn't help himself. He really couldn't even though he didn't want to be like this towards her.

A shiver went through her, a moan escaped her lips. "O-onii-sama.." Her voice trembled, though not with fear. She was just so embarrassed by how she sounded. Ah but she couldn't stop him, she didn't want to hurt him anymore and think that she didn't love him. She only wanted to stop due to embarrassment, and only because of that reason.

"Do you have any idea just what you do to me when you sound like that? How will I ever let you go now?" He slid his fingers beneath the collar of her shirt and pulled it back for more space. "What do you think I should do?"

Shall she tell him to stop or no? Her mind was conflicted with such a choice. "Whatever makes onii-sama happy." She had given him the choice, she trusted him and would go with whatever decision he would make. Though really, she felt quite embarrassed of herself at the moment, making her go red.

"Don't say it like that." He paused, but didn't move from where he was, since he didn't think he could bring himself to it. "I don't like you saying it like it's something you're doing just to make me happy. If it bothers you say so."

"I'm not saying it just to make you happy." She admitted "I'm just alright with whatever you want. I'm not bothered by it, so please…" She hugged him close. "I'd love to make you happy, Onii-sama... but if it bothers me, I'll tell you."

"Ahh. I'll stop." He replied and put just a little distance between them. "I don't want to do anything to you that's one sided. You don't seem like you really want me to do that anyways."

"No!" She frowned. "It's not that…It's just embarrassing but…" She trailed off. It isn't one sided. She hated how she was so stupid. Everything she thought she did, kept pushing him away. If she hurt him, it hurt her to hurt him.

"But… what…?" He pulled her collar down a little further and very cautiously kissed along her shoulder where he could reach. "It doesn't matter what you say. I wouldn't be angry or upset. Do you think I'm a pervert? If that's the case it's fine, since I also think that." He stated. It was the truth, really. He was indeed a perverted man to do this when it was clear she was uncomfortable. So perhaps she'd feel a bit better at telling him whatever was bothering her.

"I would never think of you like that, Onii-sama." She bit her lip. It embarrassed her to have him so close. So far at least, he hadn't crossed the boundary of where she was truly going to be uncomfortable. This was tolerable though, but not that she had to tolerate it. By being so close, one could but hear her heart beating rapidly inside her chest, due to such a gesture he was making. "So far…this is fine." The last thing she wanted, was to have him distance himself again, though she was honest right now what she was feeling.

He decided to attempt something, though it may very well make her more embarrassed. He shrugged off the white uniform vest and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, before taking her by the wrist and setting her hand near his heart. "Here then… you can do whatever you want to me." He hoped she wouldn't get more embarrassed and would be a bit more at ease.

"I'll try." It seemed he was trying to make things fair for her, which made her relax by a bit. She could feel his pulse just by the palm of her hand, it attracted her in a way. Though seeing his skin underneath his white shirt made her quite red, it wasn't something she was accustomed to seeing. But now, she really had no clue on what to do to him. She leaned a bit closer, putting her mouth on his neck and planting soft kisses upon it. She might as well be reaching her limit soon.

He was honestly a bit surprised, he hadn't expected her to be able to do it because she'd be embarrassed… however he certainly wasn't making any complaints at all. "Yuki…" He breathed her name and groaned quietly in bliss. Even if she only just started to touch him it was still far more than enough to make him happy.

Afterwards, she did what he did to her and licked his neck, though not as a sign of wanting his blood. "I'm sorry." She apologized due to her lack of knowledge of such a thing. Her hands traveled to his shirt, where she pulled it to the middle and buried her face in his chest "I love being with you, onii-sama." She breathed in, taking in his scent. She wanted to hide her face, she truly was embarrassed though she tried to control herself really.

"Sorry? Whatever for?" As much as he tried, there was just some things he couldn't quite get. He settled his hands lightly on her back to encourage her to do whatever she wanted. "I feel the same. I'm yours to do with as you see fit. However pleases you."

"Being around you, is enough for me. I can't possibly do things to you…Even if you tell me that." She glanced up at him, though she did feel his hands on her back. Her head went down again and planted a kiss just above his heart. "If you ever wanted to do anything, then go ahead…You don't have to worry if I'm being forced to be alright with that you're doing…since if it ever was, I'll tell you." She bit her lip making her taste blood. It seemed her fangs pressed too hard. "But everything Onii-sama does…I don't know if I can reject."

He moved his hand to take her chin and pulled her up to face him so he could lick along her lips. "You don't like touching me?" He was more curious, even just listening to her talking… he liked it. "Of course I should ask you first, I wouldn't want to ever do anything that you didn't like or didn't want."

"It isn't that." She said, her lip almost healing. "I'm glad, you're like this, Onii-sama." She smiled, letting one of her hands caress his cheek. Really, she didn't know where to touch him. If only he'd tell her what he wanted her to do.

He pressed his lips to hers. "That I'm like what?" Though he wasn't quite giving her enough time to answer since he licked along her lips again and pulled her closer. "Hmm?"

She breathed in slowly "That you're considering how I feel…but I know you're really just holding yourself back." She whispered. In a way, she could see what truly was going on underneath him. There was this feeling she got that there was more than he showed her.

"I'll always consider you first. Above everything else." He replied, once again kissing her, but this time he pressed her back against the bed so she was under him, even if he liked how they were a moment ago. He couldn't really decide how he wanted to stay. Maybe because he was a bit restless with her so close.

She kissed him back and stifled a bit of a moan, which truly did sound embarrassing to her. She couldn't help but think she was being selfish and unfair, having to be put first by him than himself. Though one's thoughts could linger with different thoughts. It was just but a guess where this was going.

He chuckled quietly at her reaction and trailed his fingertips along her cheek gently. His hand lowered and he stopped at the top of her shirt and locked his eyes with hers. "Will you let me? I don't intend to push you too far, I promise." He leaned down closer to her until his lips brushed near her ear. "It's just… I really want to be able to feel your skin on mine. Is that alright?"

Her hand went over his, she wasn't sure if she should. His whisper made her shiver, his voice did delight her. Even if it was just that, it still embarrassed her and made her shy. "I-I guess…" She stuttered "But can you not look?" She asked, shy of her own skin. "I really just…" She looked away. Well she knew well enough that he wouldn't push her to something she didn't like though really, it was like a test for herself to see up till where she could be comfortable with. She nodded at him, meaning to just do what he wanted.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them most of the way, before he slowly undid her shirt. He did it slowly so she still had time to back out if she needed to, but he would at least respect her wishes and try not to look, even though he didn't quite understand why she would let him, but tell him to not look. He wondered if he should just not do this. He averted his eyes upon finishing and pulled her close against him with a quiet sigh. It was all he wanted, just to be able to feel her close like this. "Is it still fine?"

She nodded against him, her heartbeat erratic. It truly was embarrassing, well at-least she was hidden against him. Her skin against him felt so warm, comforting even. It truly was pleasing, making her understand why he wanted such a thing in the first place.

"I'm glad that it's fine. I'm happy that I can hold you like this." He said quietly and closed his eyes, for now he would just enjoy this closeness. In all honesty he just didn't think it would happen since she was so nervous and embarrassed about things. He really had no kind of embarrassed feelings about this sort of thing. It only felt normal to him. A definite sense of rightness.

She felt more at ease, not having him look at her like this. At first she wouldn't have agreed to such a thing…though it was worth a shot. It was peaceful and calm, as they were skin to skin underneath the blanket. Her nervousness subsided, as well as the embarrassment. It was more comfortable now. There was always that secure feeling being beside him. "Onii-sama…" She snuggled closer, being as close as she possibly even could.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you when you were younger?" He asked, perhaps it seemed odd to suddenly ask, but he was curious if she remembered.

"That you'd marry me?" She asked, remembering such a thing. A light blush filled her cheeks, remembering the promise. "What about it?"

"Yes. I ask, because I want to know if you'd still like to." He wanted to know if her opinion had changed, but his certainly hadn't. He still wanted for that to happen. The thought of it made him smile slightly.

"Of course." It was expected of him to remember such a thing, though bringing it up made her smile. Though she hoped he hadn't expected it too soon, even she wasn't ready for that kind of thing right away. "Onii-sama, you can open your eyes if you want." She laughed a little, as she looked up and saw him smile. It truly was a wonderful sight to see him show such emotion.

"I had thought you said not to look, hm?" Still the small hadn't left him. He really didn't feel so lonely anymore. He never really thought he would ever get to experience the loss of that feeling.

"I change my mind, unless you'd rather keep them close?" She smiled, though he couldn't see. One wouldn't think Kaname was any cute but really, he was. As much as he was dangerous and perhaps the most wonderful thing you could set your eyes on, he truly was cute in a special kind of way.

He peeked an eye open carefully, just in case she might change her mind. "I suppose then tomorrow night I can allow you away from my side to attend class. Any longer and the rest of the night class may panic." At first he had no intention of going back for awhile, but she had calmed him and so he changed his mind.

"Really?" She gasped, really happy. Though she did think of the Day class, not like she could help it. "Ah but how about the Night Class uniform?" All she had was the Day class uniform, she doubted she could wear that to class. "I do wonder how they'd react to me…I look forward to it. Hmm…but how about Patrols?" She asked, it was truly a bothersome schedule. One way or another, she did enjoy patrolling around at Night and checking for Day Class students who might be out.

"You sound quite eager to run away." He stated and thought for a moment, he'd have to figure something out. "Don't worry. I will arrange something. Perhaps you can patrol early and be a little late for class in exchange for staying a little late. It would also be helpful since I would be able to stay late and help you get adjusted to the homework you would have."

"Eh? Not really. Maybe." She joked, hoping he didn't take it seriously. "Really? That'd be great then. Thank you, Onii-sama. Really, thank you for helping me with everything." She smiled, burying her head in his chest "Ah but…What would be the reason to my classmates why I transferred to the Night Class?"

"Mm." He made a face, but didn't make another comment on it. "I thought that I would leave that up to you. Surely you could think up a better more appropriate answer… unless you wanted to tell everyone that I plan to marry you and want to keep you close by."

Her cheeks were immediately a bright red. She managed to see him make a face even under the blanket "hmm?" She tried to think of something that could possibly be a good excuse on why she was transferred. "If I told them I was getting married to Onii-sama, the day class girls…" She shook her head, well he did have a lot of fans so they'd probably be very jealous of her. "I'll try to make something up later." She smiled up at him.

"Why not? I think it's a good excuse. It's true isn't it? Or did you change your mind about it?" Personally he'd prefer if she said that, then those day class boys wouldn't be after her. He'd already dealt with a few… still, the thought of them looking at her annoyed him.

"Eh? No. It's just that…" She trailed off. Although she'd rather tell the truth, of course people would start to ask questions. "Wouldn't it be weird? Suddenly saying that you're going to marry me." But then there was always the part where his fangirls would give up and move on.. "Maybe a reason that wouldn't have your fangirls after me and they won't ask much?"

"I don't think it would be strange at all. I've never hidden my affections for you. So would it truly be so strange if I were to ask so suddenly?" He would be a lot happier if she told them that reason, but even if she didn't it would be fine. He only wanted the other male students to know she belong to only him. "Ah, fangirls? I hadn't noticed." He stated honestly. Really, he only ever noticed her. Other girls just didn't catch his attention.

"No.." She mumbled. "But the others don't know that." She did care on other's opinions, though more of him than herself. "You have a lot. How can you not notice? I push back the whole day class who're fans of the night class, you have your fair share." Which was pretty true. Almost everyday did she hear screams of his name. She rested her head against him "I can just…tell them that there was a private issue which got me into the night class..but they might question the Headmaster of my transfer."

"I don't notice, because I only see you. I don't even notice others." He replied, though he sighed and nodded. "Very well. Do whatever pleases you." The night class at least wouldn't dare say a single word, because once they saw her they would know without a second glance who she really was, even if they would be confused.

"At least... I don't have to be jealous over anyone." She mumbled, barely audible. "Thank you, Onii-sama. Maybe I can tell someone like Yori-chan about this if I ever see her." Well her best friend might understand, though she didn't exactly trust Kaname as he was. "So in class..Will I sit next to you, Onii-sama?"

"Never." He said quietly and pulled her tight against him for a moment in reassurance. He would never look at anyone else. "Nobody else could be as perfect for me as you are." He just hoped that it was the same for her. "Of course you'll sit near me. I wouldn't have it any other way… unless you didn't want to." He'd always give her the choice.

"Onii-sama is also perfect for me." She whispered against him. "No, I'd love to sit next to Onii-sama. It'll be easier for me that way. " Since she was more comfortable being next to him than anyone else and would probably understand things more.

"I'm happy then." He said quietly as he trailed his fingertips along her back lightly. "You know that I'll do anything for you, don't you? Anything you ask me, I'll find a way to do it. Even if you were to ask me to collect all the stars in the sky in a jar. I would find a way to do it for you. Only you."

His touch sent a shiver down her spine, a blush to her cheeks. "I'm glad I made you happy." She smiled. "I don't need anything but you, Onii-sama. I don't want to ask anything from you, because you don't have to always do things for my sake but I'm thankful."

"But I like to do those things for you. Doing things for you makes me happy." He replied, he messaged her back for her lightly and gave her a brief kiss. "It's just pleasing to do things for you. So if you ever need anything, just say it. It doesn't matter what it is I'll do it."

"But I won't really ask anything from you." She leaned into him and gave him a light kiss on the corner of his lips. "I don't want you to do anything and everything for me, it just wouldn't be right. But if Onii-sama ever wanted to ask anything from me, please ask. If I can ask for only one thing, it would be that you stay by my side."

"Hmmm." Of course he understood. She still wanted to remain independent in her own ways. He supposed it was just her nature, but still in a way he was torn between his conflicting nature of locking her up somewhere where she was safe from all the dangers the world had to offer and of setting her free and letting her do what she needed. "I understand."

"Thank you." She was always grateful for his doings, since he really hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt her. Although her thoughts sometimes lingered to the world outside the walls surrounding them, her thoughts were now just locked within the room. "Why don't you ask something else from me then? I want to know what onii-sama would like."

"I only want to be close to you. That's all. I'm perfectly happy like this with you." Although he would still restrain himself with her, he didn't want to hurt her in anyway and he also didn't want to push her too far in any regards.

"Just like this? Nothing more?" Of course she could tell he was restraining himself. Ever since they were but young, she already knew how he truly felt from time to time. She merely checked if he had more to tell her or if he was truly just saying that this was enough.

"Maybe I want to be closer to you. In a way only the person you love most is allowed to be, but not until we're married. Not until you're ready. Even so, I quite literally have all eternity to wait for you." He replied honestly, since it seemed that was what she was looking for. He hoped that she understood that it was because he loved her.

She immediately understood what he meant, perhaps because he gave her the hint by what he meant. Her face felt hot, well at least he was being considerate of her. "There's always a right time for everything…But it won't take forever for me to be yours. I already belong to Kaname-Onii-sama…so when the time comes." So maybe right now she wasn't ready, it didn't mean she will never be. She wouldn't let him wait forever for her, though that kind of thing was really something she wasn't ready for. She understood that everything he did and said were words of love.

"Even so. I don't mind waiting, just being this close to you makes me happy." He laid his head down and closed his eyes. He was tired still, even though he didn't understand how he could possibly be tired. Maybe it was just because he felt so peaceful and comfortable it seemed safe to sleep. That or he had been so busy so much he needed time to catch up on rest. Either way, he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay up and watch her. He simply couldn't get enough of just looking at her.

She caressed his cheek once more, seeing that his face gave him away. No matter how beautiful yet immortal he may be, he got tired too. "Go to sleep, onii-sama." She whispered in a soothing tone, hoping she could get him to do so. A yawn escaped her, perhaps because she was tired or perhaps she was feeling too comfortable with him.

"Hm." He couldn't really find it in him to make a reply, but he relaxed into her touch. It was a rare occasion that he felt at ease, and it was only with her he could feel that way. It seemed to be the first time in ten years since she was back at his side.

She tried to relax him as much as she could, so he could ease into sleep. It'd be nice if she could do that, to see him sleep so peacefully and see how he was when he was asleep. She was seeing so much of him now, more than she did when she was human.  
What could he do? There was no option left for him but to fade into sleep, he only hoped that he would stay dreamless and not have troublesome dreams of the past.

After finally seeing that he was more asleep than awake, she stopped and kept herself comfortable and dozed off just beside him. Being in the same bed and under the same blanket was such a new thing for her, yet at the same it was familiar, warm and safe for her.

Who would of thought that he would be able to simply fall asleep peacefully beside her? Although he had desired to simply watch over her and let her live a normal human life, he was selfishly much happier having her back to her old self, staying by his side.

She moved closer to him, pulling the blanket a bit more to accommodate the both of them. There was no need for a pillow really, she was more comfortable putting her head against his chest. Her sleep was easy and peaceful, one could guess it was due to his presence quite close to her that did this.

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/9/13

Chapter 6

* * *

It would seem that luckily, his dreams (more like nightmares) of the past were kept at bay. Of course, it made sense. Only she could be the one to keep his demons from haunting him.

Her sleep was peaceful, if only one need not to awaken from such a sweet slumber. She snuggled into him, being as close as she could to the warmth. Her hand went to hold his arm, at least to make sure he was there even if she was asleep.

He shifted closer to her. There was no doubt that the track of time was lost and they would likely end up late for classes. Though it didn't matter really at this time. All that mattered was the comfortable silence of this moment.

"Onii….-sama…" She mumbled in her sleep. He had invaded her dreams, to think he'd be with her even in her unconsciousness. Who knows how much time would pass until they would be awake, they were far too comfortable to wake-up as of the moment.

At the sound of his name he instinctual woke and glanced around the room carefully. Just a short scan for any threats before he realized they were just words spoken in sleep. With that he breathed out slowly and fell back into his sleep.

She felt him move around under his touch, causing her to wake. Opening her eyes, she saw him sink back to sleep. After seeing he was asleep once more, she went back to sleep though moving closer to him as they slept.

He slept awhile longer before he was well rested enough and woke, but he wouldn't move, he would just watch her sleep for awhile. To him it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

She felt that she was well rested enough, though she didn't move anything but open her eyes. If she moved, she might disturb his rest and she didn't want that. Instead, she merely gazed at him, looking so peaceful at his rest. One could just admire him simply, for he was right next to her what else could she possibly do?

He wondered what he should do, should he bother getting up or not? He really didn't feel like it. Then again he also didn't know the time and they very well may be very late. Well… not that anyone was expecting him back yet.

A yawn escaped her lips, perhaps due to the fact that she had just woken up from her slumber. She stretched a little, though did her best not to disturb him. Her eyes scanned the room for a clock that could tell her the time, though looking out the window, she could tell that some time had already passed as they slept together.

"You're awake already? You can sleep awhile longer if you'd like." He said quietly, still it was dark, he wondered if her eyes had adjusted to seeing in the dark again or not.

"I've rested enough, how about you?" The blanket was more on him than her, since she tried to look for a clock but her eyes couldn't find one. Instead her eyes traveled to him, where they adjusted well to his features. "We could stay longer if Onii-sama still wants to sleep."

"If you consider staying longer we may very well never leave this spot, since I wouldn't mind staying like this forever."

"Eh? I wouldn't either but if you've rested enough, we should get up." She said, removing the blanket from her and sitting up. Although staying was such a better option, there was always class which they had to go to and prepare for. "I'm sure the others want to see you again."

"Ahh… surely that is the case." He replied, he somewhat doubted that they could even wipe their own rear ends without needing him. It was always something with those nobles. Except those few he trusted in the night class. Very, very few.

Well she couldn't go without him, so she glanced at him waiting to see if he was bound to get up. Really, she didn't know what to think or what to even expect of the night class since they were…pretty much up there. "Well?"

He slowly got up and glanced around, but paused. Oh, what had he gone and done with his uniform vest. He'd tossed it somewhere. No. It didn't matter he had extra uniforms and he probably should just change into a fresh one.

Looking at him her face just turned red, she had almost forgotten that her top was unbuttoned and so was his. "Onii-sama can take a bath first if you like." She pulled the blanket up at her, trying to cover herself. Embarrassment washed over her upon this realization, though she had hoped he didn't notice.

"No. That's alright. You can go first. It's as I said earlier." He stretched to some degree, rolling the knots out of his muscles. Really, it was ladies first, he couldn't possibly go in first. That would make him feel like less of a gentlemen.

"But I don't have my uniform yet. What do I wear? I don't know if my day class uniform is okay…" Really, that was the first think she thought when she knew she was going to the Night class. getting out of bed, she looked over at him.

"Hmm." He forced himself up and went to his closet in search of a clean uniform and to see if he still had an older uniform. "Perhaps you can take my first year uniform, even if it would be big, it would be smaller since it would seem I grew a lot since then."

"Eh?" She walked towards him, glancing at his closet from his back. "How about the skirt though?" Just wondering how it felt like to wear something he had worn, she could imagine how it felt against her skin and how his scent still lingered upon his clothing. She shook her head, taking the thoughts out.

"For now the skirt will just have to be fine until the chairman has a uniform ready for you. It won't be much of a problem, since my jacket would be longer and cover most of it." He stated and successfully found what he needed and handed it over to her. "There, see if that will do."

She nodded and took the uniform from him. "Thank you, Onii-sama." She smiled "I'll go take a bath first." The smell and feel of his uniform against her touch was truly nice, though she went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up first, she didn't take too long so that he wouldn't wait too long or so that they wouldn't be late either.

He grabbed a uniform and went to sit down and wait patiently, she could take all the time she wanted. He wouldn't mind at all. He just hoped that his old uniform jacket would be alright for her. Not to mention the added bonus of his scent being all over her to keep other male vampires from bothering her and even humans would subconsciously pick up on it in a way. He should probably have mentioned that…

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she was already wearing his uniform. "It's a little big but it's alright." She laughed, trying to pull the sleeves back. His scent lingered around her, surrounded her through his clothing..It almost felt intoxicatingly nice. "You can go in now." She said, moving aside from the doorway to let him through.

"I hope that you took your time and didn't hurry for me." He said as he gathered his clean uniform over his arm and started towards the bathroom, but he paused when he got next to her and leaned over her briefly. After staring at her for a moment he pulled her into himself and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too much." just as quickly as he did that he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door to get ready.

"I didn't." She smiled up at him. A blush crept over her cheeks, he was all the warmth she needed, even her forehead felt hot where his lips touched.

He didn't even give her a chance to say anything. She glanced behind her at the door and smirked, then went to get boots to lace up as she sat upon the bed and waited for him. Though she wouldn't mind if he took his time in there really.

After closing the door he sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. How would he ever focus with his head completely full of thoughts of her? Studying be damned there was no way he'd be able to pay attention to class, but still he cleaned himself up a bit quickly and dressed in a clean uniform and checked if he was presentable before stepping out.

After completely fixing herself up as she was inside, she was sitting by the edge of the bed. She had folded the sleeves a bit since they were pretty long and tried to fix herself to be deemed presentable to the night class. As He stepped out, he was truly remarkable to see, freah from a bath and in a clean uniform. "Ready?" She asked, standing up.

"Yes, are you?" He asked, walking to the door to allow her through first. He wondered how she would handle the night class, or more how the night class would handle her. Of course they wouldn't complain, but they were very advanced classes. He hoped she could handle it alright.

"Yes." She nodded and went ahead through the door, though she'd prefer they walk together. Though she wasn't exactly prepared for what would happen once she had experienced the night class. She guessed that it might be hard, the night class students were nobles afterall, so they could be smarter. She would probably the idiot of the class, though she was happy that at least Kaname would assist her in her studies.

"If anyone is bothering you at all, just tell me and I will handle it, although, I doubt that any of them would want to risk anything that would make me angry." He thought for a moment in silence. "And also if you need help with figuring something out, just ask me."

"Don't worry about me." She smiled back at him "I can handle them myself, but please do help me with my studies. Thank you, onii-sama."

"Alright. I'll trust you and try not to worry so much." He replied. "Whatever things you don't understand I'll definitely help you with. I know how complicated something can be at first, however I also know how tenacious you can be. So I'm sure you'll make it."

"I'm sure I'll get it better with your help." She grinned. "Ah I don't think I can do patrol anymore so I guess I'll directly go to clsss with you, Onii-sama." Though she was somehow afraid it'll be hard to catch up, she was no genius afterall though she'd probably enjoy studying with hi

"Of course you will." He paused and thought for a few moments about patrolling. "No more patrolling… tch, what a shame." Though his words were very, very sarcastic in a sort of way, actually he was happy that she wouldn't have to risk getting hurt somehow.

She could sense a bit of sarcasm in his voice, though she shrugged it off. "I guess you're happy about that?" She asked, it was a bit sad she couldn't be out patrolling though she was happy that she didn't have to look at the window to see him every night. Her thoughts lingered for a bit, though came back as fast as they had lingered off thinking of something else. "I guess I don't have to be away from your side at all, be with you for the whole night and even after that..hmm…"

"Yes. That's right. So clearly you understand why I'm happy in that case." He replied as they came to the door of the class room. Well it seemed this would be it. He hoped that things wouldn't be too hard on her. That worried him.

Though she would greatly prefer she'd hear it straight from his mouth, even if she knew why. Staring at the door, sent a slight shiver down her. It truly made her wonder how they could possibly treat and look at her. "I'll be right behind you." She insisted, since it would ease her having him in front of her as they entered the Night class.

"Behind me?" He couldn't let that be, as if he were some sort of leader or in charge of her, instead he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, so that she was able to walk in with him protectively around her.

Well this was much more preferable, she was to shy to say it beforehand though. Having his arm around her made her a lot happier and safe, at least she could face the Night class better now. "Let's go in." Having her by his side had eased her at least.

He pushed the door open and led her to the back where he usually sat, he had to do his best at keeping a straight face and not smirking at the dumbfounded looks. He wasn't going to even try and explain it to them, let them guess whatever they wanted to. All that mattered was they knew she belonged to him and not to touch her.

She looked around at all the faces present, her presence was truly something they didn't expect . She sat right beside him, not really sure what to say except just look at everyone else and wonder what their thoughts were of her then and there. Though she kept her head down, not wanting to lock eyes with anyone there and merely focused on the person right next to her.

"Ah, allow me to grab a book for your studies." He leaned over her and kissed her briefly. Even if it was just a very short ways away from her it still felt like he'd be going too far. Showing his affection for her in front of everyone wasn't something that bothered him. He really didn't care if anyone else saw it. With that he got up to grab an extra book for her at the teacher's desk.

A flush of red filled her cheeks, getting embarrassed by the display of affection. It didn't really bother her, she liked it but the only thing was they were surrounded by other people…vampires. "T-thank you." She mumbled, watching him get a book for her. She couldn't act too rash her, she was surrounded by noble vampires and didn't want to embarrass herself any further.

He gathered the essential books that would be required for her, though he really wished he could just give her something easier, before he returned to her and set the books down. He could tell everyone wanted answers, but still he wasn't even going to give those answers away. Not yet at least. "Please ask if anything confuses you, just forget about everyone else. They're not important." No doubt they heard him.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, doing her best to ignore the others though really, how could she? Instead she did her best to really focus her attention solely on him. "What are you guys learning now? Maybe I could read about it for now…That way I at least know what you guys are talking about."

"Of course. That would be just fine." He replied, honestly he actually thought that would be much better for her if she just read up on things first, but he didn't want to have suggested it and make her think that he thought she couldn't handle it.

She opened one of the textbooks, it was more advance compared to the ones they studied. "What topic?" She asked, flipping through the pages. It made her wish she could handle it, though it seemed she couldn't understand much of it. "I can handle this." She said, reading and trying to understand bit by bit.

He leaned over her and tapped a page number to indicate what they were currently studying. "I know that you can." He said in reply. He knew that she would be able to do this, even if it was hard.

She nodded and started reading. "Thank you." She glanced at him, really she was doing this for him. She didn't want to be an idiot. "Hmm…." She thought hard as she studied, hoping she could get it before the teacher came

"It isn't a problem." He couldn't lean against her the way he wanted, but he could at least stay this close under the pretense of teaching. If he were to lean his head against her the way he wanted, it would most definitely make him look weak in front of the other vampires.

As much as she'd hate it, it seemed that she really needed help. She scowled at the textbook, not understanding what she read. "…Can you please explain this?" It was time to give up and whisper for help from him.

"Of course, I'll write it out in a more simple term, the books make it sound more complicated than it actually is." He replied and grabbed for a blank piece of paper to scribble down things in a way that might be much easier to understand. "There."

"Hmm…" Meaning she actually understood that it was more understandable from his way. "It... I can understand it now." As expected of him, since she didn't think any less. Though she hoped the the sensei wouldn't come yet since she wanted to study a bit more for him.

"I hope that it helps." He stated quietly. He stayed as closer to her as he could without acting in any sort of clingy way that might earn him a reputation for being weak. Honestly he wouldn't quite care if he didn't know he had to prevent them from causing any harm to others without his leadership. How troublesome it was being a king of vampires.

As they studied, one would feel the weight of the night class' stares. If only she could tell them to mind their own business, it truly was annoying but she supposed she knew why they were doing such. "It helped a lot. Much better than the textbook." She smiled up at him.

He trailed his fingertips along her back lightly to attempt to calm her, he really wanted her to relax since he wasn't going to be the only one to sense it. "I'm glad. If there's anything else just tell me."

She easily eased at his touch, feeling more calm and breathed out a sigh. "I'd rather try to understand it on my own, I don't want to be too dependent on you.." She smiled, as to bring the good intention in her words.

"I understand." He forced himself to move away from her just slightly to allow her to do the work on her own as she wished, but still didn't move too far away. It would be far to inconvenient for him if he moved far away from her, so he wouldn't.

She noticed him move slightly away from her, which was something she didn't want. "It's fine if you stay close, I don't really mind." Since it was actually more preferable. She closed the textbook, since she'd probably confuse herself with reading and it seemed more understandable from him. "I think that's enough reading for now?"

"Ah, I just don't want to be troublesome. That's all." He just didn't want to be distracting her, he thought maybe she'd appreciate a little space. Oh, but her certainly wasn't complaining if she didn't.

"No it's fine. I was getting confused with it anyway. I think your explanations made more sense than the book." She gave a wry smile, as to prove her point through her own expression. As always, she'd prefer to have him close by and as near as possible than to have him to go away from her by his own means and ways.

He leaned his chin on his hand and watched her with interest. "I see." It was really impossible for him to think of doing any work, he could only think of when they could be alone again and he could be close to her without worrying about the pressure of being a leader of vampires and having to appear so cold.

It saddened her to see him act such way but she understood why. Instead she forced herself to be alright with it. "I wonder when the  
sensei will arrive." She glanced at the door, waiting for the class to be over and go back to the dorm. She could feel he wanted the same.

"I'm not entirely sure, he has a tendency to be late, but for vampires it really doesn't matter since we quite literally have an eternity to wait." He stated. "And I think the rest of the class enjoys his absence… though tonight I don't want to wait… so I hope he hurries this time…"

"I see.." She sighed, so it might take them a while longer to be there after all. "An eternity to wait, if you're patient enough. Why do you wish for him to hurry?" Though she could guess why, it'd be nice to hear it straight from him.

He slid an arm around her slowly as he inched closer to her "Why do you think?" his lips curled into a smile and he chuckled quietly before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. No. Now wasn't the time for his teasing. "I want go back to spending time with only you."

It made her blush that he has done such a thing, she could feel the nobles stares on her. "We have to wait a while though…" She trailed off, wanting the very same thing. To get this over with for the night and go.

"I realize… it's troublesome to me to have to hold back from getting any closer than this." He sighed quietly. Who would have guessed that after getting her back he wouldn't be able to be away from her side for more than ten seconds. Troublesome indeed.

"There's always later. We have the same room, so…well, you could be more yourself once we're done her." She reassured him with a smile. Well she could be away from his side, though she would just keep thinking of him. After knowing he was her fiancee, a pureblood and her brother, her thoughts were very much filled with thoughts of him. Troublesome but enjoyably bearable.

"Yes, I know. Still…" Well, not as if there was too much to complain about since he was at least at her side still. "It would seem though, that I have too much energy, since I'm happy to be near you." For once in his life he was having trouble sitting still, which had never happened. Perhaps the results of being in a state of depression for so long, embers ignited into flame full of life.

It made her happy to know she had such an effect on him, since he always had an effect on her. "I'm happy to be near onii-sama as well." She whispered to him, since she didn't think the night class knew she was his sister. As much as she missed being outside patrolling, it was bearable to be inside she didn't have to look through a window to see him when she was out and about.

"Now that things are different… once you've graduated, will you still marry me?" He asked, he wanted to know if she would still or if she had changed her mind, although he really didn't think she would change her mind. "I suppose before you've made up your mind I have one more thing that I should tell you now that we're being honest, but not here of course."

"So, right after class then?" It made her curious on edge on what it was he planned to be honest about. It was obvious he had many secret, but which one was he going to shed some light on? She had made up her mind on the question, it was a promise as well as something she decided for herself..She wished class would begin, so it could already end. That way, she'd already know what he was to tell her.

"Yes." He glanced up upon the opening of the door, so it would seem class would begin now. Good. He did have to let her know this before she made her decision, but it bothered him to admit it. Maybe she wouldn't look at him the same? He had even grown fond of how she called him, would that change? Probably.

She was rather curious of what he could possibly tell her, though she couldn't even guess, since it could be anything at all. Whatever news he had to tell her, she had to prepare herself. But whatever he had to tell her, was to wait. There was still class which would take quite some time, so at least she'd even be the least bit distracted by it rather than thinking of whatever it was.

He sighed as he had to turn away from her and get to work on his own studies. He really didn't have to, but slacking in front of the nobles was a bad idea. "Do your best and don't forget to ask for my help if you require it."

"Sure, thank you onii-sama." She smiled at him and focused her attention to her own studies as well. As much as she wanted to have him help her, she'd rather be independent and try to understand things on her own, as to not let him worry about her at all. She had to get through this her own way so she wouldn't be to dependent or an idiot in front of him.

He would just finish this all quickly and then he'd be free to help her if she needed it. Though, he got occasionally distracted by her. Oh, yes he was indeed a hopeless creature when it came to her.

She occasionally glanced at him, seeing as he understood it. How that was so expected. As much as he was a distraction, she tried to pay attention and if she didn't understand something, she noted to ask him about it after class. But really, it was hard to focus having him just right beside her.

He once more considered just telling her that he would ask the teacher to take it easy on her considering… but then again… he still didn't want her to think he meant anything hurtful by it. He mentally shuddered at the thought of her thinking that he pictured her as stupid. It definitely wasn't true. Wait… where was he on this paper again?

As the teacher blabbered on, she got lost more and more. Really, at first it was somewhat understandable but now…What was he saying? It made no sense to her now. She might as well ask him to help her with this afterwards. She got a bit of paper and wrote on it and passed it towards him. "I got lost. Can you explain it to me later?" It read.

He forced himself not to smile… too much. Passing notes in class, how humorous it seemed to him. Such a normal thing, when did he ever expect to experience such a simple task? Likely never, but he nodded towards her. Though he would help her now if she needed it…

She smiled at him, as well as tried her best to listen at the same time. She just hoped the teacher didn't see her pass the note, though she doubted she'd even be called because of it. Well at best, one could just try to understand whatever the teacher was saying, even though it made little sense to her since she just went to the Night class for the first time. How would she know about what they discussed at all? The topics for the Night class and Day class students seemed different, the Night class was more advanced as compared to the day class.

He thought for a moment before scribbling something in his book and then closed it and pushed it aside. "Show me what's difficult." He decided he'd just help her now, it was more important to him that she learned what she needed. Just the basics were needed for now, that hopefully wouldn't be too hard or stressful.

She flipped through the page where she started getting a bit lost and passed it back to him. Well, it seems he already understood everything, he was a genius afterall. Might as well begin now, if he insisted since she would understand everything more from him than the teacher talking. Not like he needed to listen.

"Ahhh, that." He stated quietly and grabbed for a blank piece of paper from his book and started to write the problem and solution and attempt to explain it in a simpler way. "When I first started learning things all those years ago, I also had difficulty with this one, but… we all have to start somewhere."

A sigh of relief escaped her, glad at least that even he had problems with this one, or was just that said just to ease her? Well, it hardly sounded like a lie. She watched him solve it, paying more attention to how he looked as he solved than the paper on which he wrote. She shook her head and tried to pay more attention to the problem being solved at hand. "Ah, I see…" She nodded, getting to understand how to solve it.

"I'll create a problem this time… and then you see if you can come to the answer. If not it's fine, since it's difficult, but eventually you won't need my help anymore." He stated as he wrote a problem down and then handed the paper over.

She eyed the problem, trying to remember how he solved the one she showed him. "I can do this." She mumbled and got to work. "Let's see…." She tapped the pencil to her chin and started solving it. " I believe you do this and then…" She really had no confidence in herself, making her bite her lip. Though she rather hoped she had the correct answer, making her pass the paper back to him and sinking into her seat.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's fine. You did well." Ah, but to watch her solve it had to be the most entertaining and adorable thing he had ever seen. He wouldn't mind helping her studying things whenever she needed because of that.

"Eh? Really?" She straightened, looking over at him. "It must be because it was a lot easier to understand because of you." Her voice was only audible to him, since she didn't want the teacher to eye them or anything of the sort.

"You're a smart girl… perhaps innocent in certain subjects, but still smart. I have full confidence that you can achieve anything that you set your mind to." He folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"And you're a great teacher." She smiled at him, feeling a lot better with his words. "Thanks though, since I'm only 'smart' since I actually understood if coming from you." Which was a fact. She should really study a lot more, perhaps in advance so she could be up to par with him at the very least.

His eyes widened to some degree at her words. He hadn't expected her to say that about him. "You would have figured it out just fine without me eventually." Hm, how to explain to her that that was silly and she was definitely smart without him. "You did just fine getting into high school without me ever having taught you anything didn't you?"

"That's totally different." She pouted. "I have my motivations, which is why got I in. I'm just really average, I'm not that smart." Which what was what she thought. Nope, she wasn't that smart. Well her grades were barely there, since she sleeps during classes and wasn't very good with math. How she hated math…but well, she had to just study and get on with it if she ever wanted to graduate.

"But you made it into high school… as opposed to not making it. You could have failed and not made it into high school, but you did. And you did it with your own mind." He countered, he couldn't let her go on thinking that.

"Fine. Fine." She sighed, once he was onto saying something, she really couldn't argue against him. "You made your point, but I'm still not that smart." Well she at least wanted to have the final say, for once. She was average at it, that was that. She wasn't as smart as him anyway, so might as well move on.

"What was that?" He turned towards her and set his hand over her book, simply staring at her for a few long moments. "Such a blunt liar. Not smart? Hmp. Yuki, just where do you think I had to start out at? And I've been around for a lot longer than you have so of course I've learn a lot of-" He paused at that sentence, no. He couldn't give that away, did that sound suspicious of him to say? "Things."

"I know but I'm really just average. But if you insist, then fine already. I'm smart, since you think so." She sighed, she really couldn't win against him. She tilted her head at him, well he was older than her by a bit so of course he was smarter than she though his slight pause made her curious. He had really made her somewhat tense though, suddenly putting his hand on her book. Well, at least the teacher wasn't looking at them or anything.

"Don't just surrender so easily to me. Be tough and learn to be in charge of others sometimes. You're a pureblood so it's important." He said, leaning forward slightly so he was closer. "You're going to have plenty of time to learn and grow. Trust me on that. Soon enough, all this will seem like nothing. Then… as you're older you'll look back… and wonder whatever was so hard about it in the first place…"

"Are we seriously going to do this here? Can't you give me pureblood 101 after class?" Since this probably wasn't the time for him to scold her. She'd glare at him, but even she got the feeling he grew soft on her. "Alright. I trust you, but I just got to remember everything already…and I just remembered I'm a pureblood so, I'm still adjusting, Onii-sama." She sighed. "But thank you for at least trying to teach me about it, I'll learn everything I can to be the best pureblood I could be, who is worthy to be with you, so that I won't be an embarrassing pureblood to you."Which was her determination speaking, giving him a smile. She could only guess that his words were something that he had experienced beforehand.

He frowned to some degree. "No, I didn't intend to say anything here… I know that it's difficult and you're still adjusting. I suppose I shouldn't have said anything at this time." He glanced down at the desk. Her scolding hurt him since he had only been trying to help, but he wouldn't tell her that at all. "Why would you think that you're less than me? It isn't embarrassing to me at all. I don't want you to become a cold pureblood. Don't become that way, but also don't let the nobles order you around, because they only want your power. That was all that I meant."

"I'm sorry…I guess I said harsher words than I meant…" It hurt her to see him frown, especially since she was the cause of such a thing. "I still have a long way to go before I become a proper pureblood for your side, Onii-sama. But I'm sure I won't be a cold pureblood, don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm thankful that you're worried about me and I'm sorry, so please…" The last thing she wanted was to even have offended him, hurt him or anything of the sort. She inched closer to her seat so their shoulders touched, hoping that it made him feel better that she was close to him.

"Sorry? For what?" He leaned his shoulder more against hers once she moved closer, since it seemed fine. He couldn't say anymore in front of the night class. He wanted her to stay innocent and uncorrupted by their ways, but he also wanted her to be able to defend herself against the nobles, because they would want to take advantage of her. No doubt they would want to try and manipulate her to get to him. They would know anything done towards her would hurt and upset him, but he couldn't say that to her and burden her with it. Since she was already so worried about being a perfect pureblood for him.

If she could, she'd lace her fingers through his though that was probably not the best course of action. "Being too harsh, I guess… I misunderstood your intentions." Well he wanted her to be stronger, so she wasn't too sure about apologizing this way but it seemed like the right thing to do. She was hardheaded but she knew enough to say sorry at the moment. Really, they shouldn't be like this in the middle of class but it wasn't like they were being scolded and the teacher hardly noticed them even if she could tell some were

"Sorry? For what?" He leaned his shoulder more against hers once she moved closer, since it seemed fine. He couldn't say anymore in front of the night class. He wanted her to stay innocent and uncorrupted by their ways, but he also wanted her to be able to defend herself against the nobles, because they would want to take advantage of her. No doubt they would want to try and manipulate her to get to him. They would know anything done towards her would hurt and upset him, but he couldn't say that to her and burden her with it. Since she was already so worried about being a perfect pureblood for him.

If she could, she'd lace her fingers through his though that was probably not the best course of action. "Being too harsh, I guess… I misunderstood your intentions." Well he wanted her to be stronger, so she wasn't too sure about apologizing this way but it seemed like the right thing to do. She was hardheaded but she knew enough to say sorry at the moment. Really, they shouldn't be like this in the middle of class but it wasn't like they were being scolded and the teacher hardly noticed them even if she could tell some were actually wondering about them. She didn't know what the lesson was now, since he had so much as distracted her already. actually wondering about them. She didn't know what the lesson was now, since he had so much as distracted her already.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. You spoke your mind, which I would much prefer over you attempting to agree with me about everything I say. Just… stay yourself. Don't change." He stated, he should stop talking though now since he had gone and ruined her first class by bringing up pointless conversations just for the sake of conversation. He wouldn't do it again for the rest of the class. He couldn't.

She sighed, getting her mind confused over and over. "Are you sure that it's fine?" she asked him, wishing she actually knew what to say. Now she just wished they could listen properly in class and talk later, which was such an peculiar thought for her. She'd like to keep talking and try to make them more…calm, but maybe that wasn't the word. Being in class she'd usually be asleep right now instead of actually trying to listen.

Instead of answering he just nodded, since he didn't want to talk and distract her anymore when he had already ruined class for her. Didn't that just figure for him? Doing a thing like that. How foolish he was. He suppressed a sigh and instead flipped his book back open to distract himself from his thoughts.

With that she focused her attention to the teacher instead, trying to pay attention to class though she was concerned if he was doing alright. But she just but him in a rather worse mood so she stayed quiet and opened her book and listened as she read during class. Though she was a bit lost, she could probably manage a bit by herself trying to understand what the lesson was, even though it was far advance from what she had learned in the day class.

Simply in order to distract himself from distracting her he ended up flipping through the pages and finishing almost half the book, further than he was even meant to go during classes. At this rate, he'd end up finishing the whole book. Repress the sigh, repress it… He took a breath and held it, before very slowly exhaling as quietly as possible. He didn't want her to think something was wrong, but if he didn't restrain himself he'd end up distracting her by rambling on again. He never thought anything could be so difficult. This by far was harder than any homework he had ever done.

She looked over at him, seeing that he was reading something far from what the teacher was rambling on about. Perhaps having her so close made him restless? She truly did worry about him. Maybe if class ended sooner, it'd be better for him? A clock, where is it? Maybe just a few more minutes and class would be over, well that was at least what she hoped for. Really she wanted to say something to him, but what could she say?

He paused under her gaze, he could feel it on him, but he just couldn't look back. If he did that he'd end up distracting her, so rather than ruining anymore class for her he'd just continue on with this book, even though he didn't need to do anything more. Of course by now class would probably be over soon, but until those few minutes were up he'd keep at this book.

What time was it? Hopefully just a few more minutes and class was over. Ah but they might stay a bit longer considering that there might be some that might talk to him or something similar to the sort. Maybe they'd head straight to the dorm? Well, it wasn't like she knew. It was her first night so she'd have to see how things happened. Her eyes closed a bit, not that she didn't have sleep, she had plenty of that. Perhaps it was better to rest her eyes a little, to focus on what she was hearing than what she was seeing.

His hand stopped at the last page and he flipped the book closed. It really was nothing to him, these problems. He had learned it all before, he still remembered the answers. It wasn't enough to keep his thoughts off her of course, but it was enough to prevent himself from bothering her. However… it seemed that with a few standing and grabbing there books classes were over? Well, the book had served it's purpose and it's usefulness had come to an end it seemed…

Her eyes slowly opened, seeing several of the students grab their things and leave. She looked over at him "Let's go?" Though she wondered if he had things to do after class or were they done for the night? She truly hated being so close and yet it seemed that they had grown a bit distant that night. She closed her book and looked over at her things, she'd carry them all back to the dorm room it seemed since she didn't bring her school bag with her.

"Would you like me to carry anything for you?" He asked, tucking his book under his arm, even though he'd finished all but the last two pages and he really didn't require it anymore, but she just didn't need to know that. "It wouldn't be a problem if that's what you'd like."

"No, it's fine." She smiled at him, not wanting to really bother him with it even if he did ask and said it wasn't a problem. She stood up and got her books with her. "They're not that heavy." although they kind of were, she wanted to do at least this despite the fact that the dorm was quite a walk and she had to carry the books herself. Though it did make her wonder why he wasn't being bothered by Aidou-senpai and the others, since she knew they usually did such.

"Ah, if you insist." Though he pouted to some degree, almost in a childish way, but not so much that anyone else might notice, since it wasn't a face that he made around the night class, they wouldn't be able to identify it. "Hmm." He would at least get the door for her, but he'd have preferred to do anything and everything for her. He'd be quite happy waiting on her hand and foot. However he was also a masochist so that may well constitute to part of it. Only part.

"But I guess I could use a bit of help?" She sighed, she could obviously see that he wanted to help her, so might as well but she wouldn't let him do everything. "You can take some, not everything though. I don't want you to do everything." Separating her half and his, there was more for her since she didn't want him to do more than she did.

"You needn't feel forced." Although he was all to happy to take any weight off her at all, despite saying that. He had a deep burning desire to feel needed and useful to her. More than anything it was likely his strongest feeling he held for her, second only to the feeling of how much he loved her. He wondered, could one see how much they were loved just by looking in someones eyes and seeing what their very soul cried out so loudly?

"I know but since you insist, it's fine…To be honest, it's actually heavy." Which she had to had to tell him, so he didn't think she caved in to him. Really, she was always concerned for him and how he felt, perhaps because she really loved him so. Being around him made her happy, which she thought was far too obvious. So that he gave her happiness, she wished to make him happy as well. "Let's go back to the dormitory, Onii-sama." She carried her books to the door, waiting for him to walk beside her since she'd prefer that than to lead or be the one behind.

He made his way to her side, but also made sure he could get the doors for her. Anything he could do, even small like that was good. He supposed, that there were times when he felt like that book. Old, burnt out and useless. Remaining past it's time when it really should be thrown away and turn to dust… so having her need him in anyway made him happy.

"Thank you." She beamed at him and got out the door, since well..Not like both of them can exit the door way at the same time. Once they were in the hall, they walked together side by side. "Ah, what was it that you were going to tell me?" She remembered he'd tell her something which made her rather curious about it earlier.

"Not yet. I can't say it here where somebody might hear it. It's something only you are allowed to know." It was truly a gamble, but she deserved to know the truth if she honestly was going to marry him after they finished school. Yet still, the thought of her calling him differently, he didn't like it so much. That would just have to be a part of the sacrifice of being honest even if he wanted to hide everything away.

It made her worry, wondering it could possibly be that only she was to know. "I see…Then when we get to the room then?" She wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever he was going to tell her, but if he thought that she was to hear whatever it was…then she guessed she might as well be ready for it. The way he said his words, perhaps it was something that was hard for him to tell her? But deep in her heart she knew, whatever it was, she'd still accept him with whatever truth he was to reveal. 

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/9/13

Chapter 7

* * *

The closer and closer they got to the room the more nervous he got, wanting to change his mind and not tell anything about it at all and by the time they had actually reached the door he felt a tight constricting feeling closing in on him, almost as if he wasn't able to breathe properly, of course he looked properly composed on the outside, but on the inside sheer panic plagued him.

She turned the knob of the door and pushed it open, placing the books down by her things so that she didn't bother his desk which were filled with his stuff both of work and that for school. Really, she wished she'd tell him what it was already since she was truly wondering what it was, it even made her feel nervous because it might just be rather terrible news but really…Not like she'd hate him if it was bad. "You can put them here. Thank you for helping me, Onii-sama." she smiled, though she wasn't to remind him of what he was to tell her. If he was prepared, he'd tell her himself.

Maybe it wasn't too late… maybe he could still back out. Make something outrageous up to throw suspicions off, but as he walked over and brushed aside some of his papers to set her books on his desk, he knew that he couldn't go on letting her think a lie. "I…" How to start? Where to begin? A question to start with. "Did it bother you when you saw me drink Ruka's blood… Yuki?" He felt guilty, he really had cheated on her in a way, but that of course wasn't what he was going to say. He just wanted something to ease himself into the truth.

"Ah that?…" It flashed before her eyes, remembering that when she was here back then, happening to see him drink Ruka's blood really did bother her. It made her want to just leave, rather than seeing it any longer than she could. She fangs lightly brushed against her lip, though she made sure not to pierce it. "Honestly?…It did." She looked away. Well she had to be honest with him, if he had to be honest with her after all. When she saw him drink from Ruka, she could only think that she wasn't good enough and that he probably liked Ruka. Was what he was going to say possibly related to that?

"She saved your life that night." He admitted, leaning against the desk, assuming a casual manner and trying to slip into a personality better equip to handle this. "If she hadn't intervened I'd have killed you. She saw how much I cared for you and to prevent pain on my part offered her own blood, but a vampire's hunger of course can only be stated by the one they love. So it wasn't enough. It was good that you ran, but… that's only one thing that I'm going to tell you, there's more things that I want you to know before you're sure if you want to be with someone like me."

"Oh." Well that made sense. "I just thought that she liked you..and you liked her back, which is why.." Why she ran off, though the way he looked when he sucked Ruka's blood, even disturbed her. "Then what else are you going to tell me?" But really, whatever he was going to tell her, she'd still want to be with someone like him despite his many faults that he hid so well. She loved him so much, that perhaps despite his secrets, she'd still love him and wish to be with someone like him.

"She does have feelings for me, though I don't share the same. Not only did I cheat on you I used her for my own selfish needs." He sighed and glanced out the window. "And even after drinking so much I nearly killed her… If you hadn't run, I may very well have come for you. I'm glad you ran. Even if it meant you had to run into Kiryu's arms… the other thing that I have to tell you… how should I say it?"

"Zero was always there…even if I became what he hated the most." She looked down, knowing full well Zero must hate her now that she was a vampire. A pureblood at that. "Besides…I know now that you don't like Ruka." Since he had made his feelings for her very clear since she moved into his room. "You can express it however you wish. It's fine." She'd rather see how he truly felt anyway, rather than having to keep himself calm.

His gaze lowered to the ground. "When I said that your parents were dead because of me. I wasn't lying. If not for me coming into their lives, both you and them would be living quite happily… with your brother." He said quietly. "I'm not your brother, in fact, because of me, he is also dead. You never met him. My biggest sin was putting myself to sleep for ten thousand years and not watching over the council. But I was heart broken with no reason left, because someone I deeply cared for gave their life when it should have been mine. Drinking my blood, have you noticed anything strange? Maybe you can't tell yet… but before making a decision, it's best you know what I am and what I've done."

At most, she could tell his words were honest though if she could only see it in his eyes…though it seemed hard for him to tell her such words. "So…What happened with my brother then?" Since he wasn't her real brother. Deeply cared for and left him heartbroken? Perhaps he loved someone long before her? "Could it be…before that you had loved someone?" Well it was the most probable reason behind his words. "If there's more…go on."

He folded his hands in front of him and stared at his fingers as he rubbed them together. He wasn't normally one to pick up such a nervous habit like that since he usually had full control of himself. "Your uncle feed him to me to wake me." No, he couldn't look at her even if he wanted to. This was his fault. All of it. "I did, but even if I did love her… somehow even back then I knew that I was going to love you more than life itself. Perhaps that's what truly drove me to sleep selfishly. I didn't want to wait. If you want to leave. I understand."

She got up and went to him, being closer to reassure him that she was not about to leave. "If that was long ago…How did we even grow up together?" She asked, since it somehow made little sense to her. "I love you too…and I'm not going to leave, so don't worry." She reassured him, settling a hand over his. Hoping that such gesture would stop him from being so nervous. "You don't have to be afraid of me leaving you, since no matter what..I have no plans to leave you all alone. I will go through everything with you, no matter what it is. Even if you have to push me away."

"That is a little harder to explain, for sleeping so long my body was ruined so… I…" He frowned. How did one explain that? It didn't really make logical sense even to one like himself. He was surprised, that even after hearing everything that she would still stay with him. "Doesn't it bother you being with a stranger?"

"How are you a stranger? Despite you not being my brother…I still got to know you before, right?" She smiled at him, hoping to bring forth the sincerity in her words. "You're not a stranger. Because even if you're not my brother, I got to know you. Unless of course you've only been pretending? I doubt that but…I don't think you're a stranger at all."

And there, dropped to his knees in front of her and grasped at her sleeve lightly. He had no strength left, all of it having been used on admitting the truth to her. "Yuki… you're too good to me…" He whispered, overwhelmed that this could possibly be reality and not just some dream that he would awaken from any minute. It truly was a sad thing to dream you had all you ever wanted, only to wake and find it was never true. If it was a dream he never wanted to wake.

"That's not true." She hugged him, stroking his hair as to comfort him. Never did she think, she'd see him drop to his knees like this. She dropped as well, to be on the same level as him. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm here for you, don't worry." It was true and she wanted him to believe it, since she'd be there for him despite that he wasn't really her brother. If he wanted, she'd let him stay in her arms for it seemed that it was hard for him to get up. Her arms went to hug him, reassuring him that she was there for him.

"It is. You give me more kindness than I deserve." He closed his eyes and rested his head near her heartbeat instinctively. It was all true, she was too kind to him. She offered him far too much when he had never done anything to deserve it and especially after admitting the truth he felt rather insecure. Letting out one's deepest and darkest secretes often did make one feel that way for a long time, regardless, he was happy that she still accepted him even if he didn't deserve it. He wondered if she would still call him the same or differently.

She comforted him instinctively. "If you don't think you deserve it…I actually think you do. You've done so much for me, especially when I was human." But then she rather unsure of calling him her "Onii-sama" but she grew up calling him that. Her head bent down and rested against his "Thank you…for telling me the truth." It wasn't that hard to accept, except maybe the part that he wasn't really her brother and that he had loved someone else before her. It made her wonder what his first love was like.

"I'm sorry that I burden you with these things." He disliked being so weak like this, really he should be the one taking care of and comforting her, yet she had to do it because he was a weak creature. "The floor can't be comfortable for you."

"It's fine, I understand it must've been hard for you to tell me the truth." Which was true for almost everyone having to confess something, it's always a hard task to do such a thing. At least for once, she could be there for him when times for him were hard. "I'm fine with anywhere as long as you're there. Are you alright with being on the floor?" Really she just wanted to comfort him at the best of her abilities, make him feel better and get his strength back. Seeing him so unstable saddened her, yet it pleased her deep inside to see another side of him that hardly did come out at all.

He set a hand down on the carpet, though only to see it he thought it was comfortable enough for her. Well, it would seem so. After all the night classes rooms were made with the most expensive and most comfortable things that money could buy. "I don't mind either way." He brought his hand back up and wrapped his arms around her.

What would be the right thing to say? Really she was rather curious of his past life, especially his past love but…should she really delve into that topic when clearly he had no strength left with just giving her the summary of it? Well, she wouldn't go into it if he wouldn't tell her himself. Being on the carpet was alright with her, since she doubted she could bring him to something more comfortable like the bed, it wasn't like she'd want to move or break the embrace either. "Don't worry about anything. If you want, we can stay like this..until you don't want to."

He was silent for a little while as he rested against her. Even though she said she'd stay, he was still a bit nervous. "You want to know? If you want to see all of it first hand… you can… I won't hide anything from you." At least not those past things, his future plans she didn't need to know… "Take my blood and see it for yourself."

Well in truth, she did thirst for him. "A-alright.." She moved closer to his neck, giving it a lick and then…she plunged her fangs. As she had an intake of him, she could very well feel what he felt, see what he experienced oh so long ago. Since they were something he willingly shared to her through his blood, she got to know his past. Perhaps she was a little jealous though, of the woman he had once loved. She stayed there, not to drink too much but as to see until everything he was willing to share was done.

He titled his head to the side to give her more space. Really… what an uncontrolled brute he was, sitting there and enjoying her bite and her drinking his blood when she had to go through so many dark and dirty thoughts of his. Maybe that would prove to her what a beast he truly was if she saw first hand the things he'd done. No doubt she would feel how excited her bite made him and how much he liked the slight pain that it caused.

Seeing so much of his past life... perhaps she felt more sorry for him than afraid, despite of all of his doings. His past was more sad to say the least. Ah but she could sense that having her bite him, made him happy although she could also tell he was guessing that she would've thought of him in a bad way. She bit a little harder, enjoying his taste beneath her... just a bit more and she'd pull back.

"Mmm." It wasn't at all a sound of displeasure, he was perfectly willing to completely sub-come to her and anything she wanted, of course it wasn't all. His conflicting nature also wanted him to take her and do as he pleased with her. His nature truly irritated him.

And then it ended. She could tell though that he wasn't displeased with her taking from him, though she had to pull back. Afterwards she licked his neck of any trace, as well as her lips. Really, he tasted addictive and delicious to her palette. What could she say now? His past was saddening, he had suffered so much and she only wished she could make his future much better for him. As she had a view of his past, she'd been afraid, then pity, a little dash of jealousy for the woman he had once loved as well. But now, she didn't know the exact words to say to him. She tilted her head to the side "I'm sure Onii-sama would like to…" Onii-sama, she didn't really know what to call him. Whether it be that or maybe she should start calling him Kaname

He offered her a gentle smile. "Hmm?" He hoped that she wouldn't be left tainted by someone that was so dirty. He really wouldn't want it to be like that at all and now he wasn't entirely sure what to do, even if he knew exactly what it was he wanted to do. It just seemed a bit selfish to take any blood at all from her after she took his.

She frowned a little, knowing that he knew what she meant by her words and gesture. "No…?" Well she guessed he'd want to. She'd prefer it if he did drink from her, since it was so hard to say anything after seeing what he'd been through.

"What is it?" He didn't like the look on her face, it didn't suit her at all. It was a look he never wanted her to have. He leaned back until his back touched the desk behind him, but he regretted it when he realized that took him too far from her.

"I just thought that Kaname-onii-sama would take from me, I just thought wrong." She looked away, a little sad that he had leaned back away from her. Nonetheless, she didn't want to inconvenience him so she stayed where she sat and looked at him, hoping he was comfortable where he sat. "..Do you miss her?" She pressed her lips into a thin line, suddenly asking a question which she did not intend to ask at all.

He eyed her wearily for a few moments, before giving her a simple answer to the question. "Yes." There was no reason to lie and he had nothing to hide about that woman honestly. He'd answer anything that she asked. "Are you jealous?"

Instead of answering him, she hugged her knees. It hurt her that she still missed him but then again, he did love her. She stayed silent, not wanting to answer him since Yes was the answer to his question. Though she'd rather not admit such a thing, so she'd prefer to keep quiet. She'd ask him if he still felt anything for her despite the fact she was dead, though she wasn't sure if she would like his answer or not.

He remained where he was and instead gathered his answers from how she acted. Well… if she were jealous, then she would know exactly how he felt when she was with Zero wouldn't she? Maybe it was a bit of a cruel thought. "Come here."

She shook her head. As much as she did want to go to him, she had refused. It was much better for her to stay where she was and not move an inch. Although despite this, she did want to go to him…ah she had to fight the thought of going to him, she wouldn't succumb to it. It was hard but she had to fight it.

He pressed his lips together in a thin line and glanced away from her, so that was how it was. "It's fine. I understand." Of course. She had come to the realization of how terrible he really was and changed her mind. He should have expected it.

Did he really understand or did he just think he did? She sighed and went closer, unable to resist the urge to go to him. She sat down a few inches away from him. It truly made her uncomfortable to think that he still maybe..loved the woman from his past. Well surely he did, she was almost certain that the woman whom he had once loved, was better than her. "Do you still think about her though?" She just hoped he understood about how she was, rather than saying what she was feeling.

He avoid her gaze since she didn't come as close as he had wanted. "You don't have to." He really should have expected this a lot sooner, yet he fell for it and believed that she definitely wouldn't leave him. "Occasionally, but she isn't the one that my mind is full of."

"You said you wanted me to come closer." She sighed. "Really? Then what is it full of?" She really though that she shouldn't get jealousy get the best of her, but it was hard not to ask since she was rather curious about him. "What do you think about when you think of her anyway?" She turned her head away, that way he wouldn't be able to see her expression, especially her eyes.

"Surely you can't be that naive." He sighed and leaned his head back against the dark oak desk and stared up towards the ceiling, it was all over. Of course. What else had he expected. His fangs gritted at how foolish he was. And yet still even after learning all that and taking so much blood she couldn't understand his thoughts were filled with only her? "Am I that gullible? So it seems." He wondered aloud. "What else is there to think about her now that she's dead? I only think of how she abandoned me."

Could she hit herself now? So stupid. "I'm sorry. I guess I just am…a little jealous." She admitted, looking back over at him. "You're not gullible." She sighed and inched closer to him. "If she abandoned you…Then don't think about her anymore. Because well..I never will." She felt so stupid, having to be so jealous when she thought she knew him so well already. "I will never abandon you." she murmured.

He didn't say anything at all. He just didn't feel like talking at this point, since he was likely the stupidest and most gullible man in existence. A sudden depression had just hit him like a sack of bricks. Of course he wouldn't deny the feeling. Any sort of pain or depression, he deserved it completely.

She inched closer, hating at how sad she had made him look. Could she hug him? Now was probably not a good time but she wished she could. She'd be there for him now more than ever, since he had gone out of his way to be truthful and open but she just made him feel worse about it. Instead she just held his free hand as to comfort him.

"I already said that you didn't have to. So don't force yourself." He had already decided before that is it so happened he could always turn her back human if need be. He hoped that she knew the option still existed for her. And then that would be the end to his gullibility to be used and manipulated by those like the council and that woman, but even still he still cared for her and he had also manipulated others despite knowing what it felt like. So he deserved this.

"I'm not forcing myself. I want to be closer to you.. So don't think I am." Why couldn't he see that? Sure a while ago she refused, but it was only because of her own feelings. She really shouldn't turn into a selfish girl. There was a push and pull between them, which was annoying her when it appeared, like now. She was to stay by him, she just wished he knew that already. No matter how hard he pushed her, she would never budge.

He set his elbow on his knee and leaned his chin on his hand. It felt like a strike of hopelessness he had felt so long ago. He closed his eyes and left himself to his thoughts. What would he do if she ever did decide to leave him what would he do? Or if something ever happened to her… what would he do? He couldn't go through it again.

It didn't seem like a time for talking, since he obviously closed himself from her as for the moment. She leaned against the desk as well and watched him. No, she would not get up or leave the room. If she did that, it might just make him misunderstand so she stayed there on the floor with him until he felt more..relaxed and better.

He took a moment of silence and darkness before turning his face into his hand more so that he could cover his eyes with it and try and block the world off from him for just a few moments, just to try and figure out where his piece were to put them back together. "What… do you want to do?" Surely she didn't want to just sit there next to him, just because she felt like she had to.

"Whatever you want. I don't really know what to do, so if you have anything in mind…" She trailed off. Well it's not like she wanted to do anything, her mind was blank. Anything was perfectly fine if she got to spent it with him, besides he knew her limits. Sitting there was fine, since she'd really rather keep him company especially when he needed it. She just really wished he'd be okay, since seeing him being so..sad, hurt her.

"Whatever I want?" He pondered for a moment, before he turned towards her cautiously. What he would have liked was if she would just let him sleep with his head on her lap, but then he didn't want to inconvenience her and changed his mind. "Never mind."

"Eh?" She inched closer. "I know you thought of something..What is it?" Just by how he looked, she could tell that he had something in mind. Whatever it was, maybe it was within her power. Well, she was willing to do it, if it made him happier and lifted his spirits.

"I just wanted to rest against you, but it would likely be uncomfortable, so never mind it." He replied and went back to resting his chin in his hand. He felt a bit weak and useless. He really needed to pull himself together and be strong in front of her. What kind of a man was he? Not a very good one that was for certain. He should always be strong and steadfast so she would feel secure with him.

"If that's all, it's fine." She wasn't even against the idea, since it'd be perfectly fine with her if that was what he wanted. Really, she thought that he might've asked her something else but just being asked that was fine. "I don't really mind..is that all?" Since if he wanted anything else, she might as well ask. She didn't want him to hold himself back and just ask of her what he wanted so that to see if it was within her capabilities to do such.

If that was all it was fine? Well then… he supposed if she said so. He moved closer to her and very slowly moved to lay his head down on her lap, but if she was uncomfortable he would just move. After all that she had seen in his past, he was surprised she would even be fine with this. "If it gets bothersome, tell me."

She simply nodded at him, proceeding to stroke his hair. "If you're tired, you can go and sleep." Since eventually, if he was relaxed enough, he would fall asleep. Her legs would probably go numb later but it wasn't something she'd mind, since she'd rather see him comfortable anyway. Being through so much, she just wanted to do something even something small for him. "Are you comfortable?" Since she shifted a bit so both of them had comfort.

He listened to her words silently, but he really didn't want to sleep right here, even if it was comfortable enough to do so. Really, he could be sitting in a freezing, cold, pit full of mud and as long as he had her like this it could still be comfortable enough to sleep peacefully. "It's comfortable, but eventually you'll need to move."

"Eventually. It's fine right now, as long as you're comfortable." She put her hand on him, trying to ease him. If she could, she'd get up and put a blanket over him but getting up was something that she couldn't do, not that she wanted to anyway. Were they just to sit in the silence though? Well a bit of silence wasn't so bad, but she'd bare it for him.

He rested there completely silence for a little while, he wasn't sure how long, but he made sure not to fall asleep because he knew eventually she'd get uncomfortable and have to move. "Does it bother you terrible much that I was with someone else in the past?"  
"Yes…A little." Well she had to accept the fact that he would've fallen inlove with someone else, since he wasn't as young as she thought, despite his looks. Of course he would've fallen inlove with someone else, but that was in the past. She'd hate to admit it, but it did bother her and hated herself for it.  
"Tell me all of your feelings about it. I want to know." He was curious what she thought. He needed to figure out where her mind set was at and he also wondered if she knew or not exactly everything he had done in his past.

She didn't really want to tell him the least bit of how she felt about it. "I'm just a little..jealous I guess. I mean I get it but at first, I wasn't so sure how to take it " Well she had to tell him eventually, he would've noticed anyway. She understood his past, based on everything she saw but she couldn't shake from her head the knowledge that he had someone else.

"It sounds like more than just a little." He sat up and shifted until he kneeled in front of her. In his silence he had regained his strength and glued all of the little pieced back together, so he could once more be strong for her and take care of her and make it so that she felt safe. If she still wanted that from him. "You shouldn't be. You know what you do to me? You know what you make me want to do to you? Yuki… You do don't you?" He most definitely wanted to hear her answer.

Her heart gave a little jump, seeing him kneeled like that as well as with his words. She'd drank enough from him to understand and know what she did to him, but what he wanted to do to her was something else entirely different. "I do." she looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes since she knew full well the answer to his question. She knew he held himself back from the things he wanted to do to her sometimes, she knew what she did to him, which was something equal to what he did to her and made her feel. It truly was something unfair sometimes.

"So then why…" He brought a hand forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist to tug her forward and towards him a bit. "Why are you feeling that way if you know? Share all of your thoughts with me, anything you say won't change how I feel." It was his intent to make sure he showed her exactly how he felt, since she seemed to have forgotten it after drinking his blood, but likely she had a lot on her mind, so he understood perfectly well. Just hopefully her feelings wouldn't change.

"Because you said you still think about her..and I just thought maybe that since she was your first…" She shook her head. "I just don't like the thought, but it would've been obvious that since you said you're... 10,000 years older, you would've fallen in love with someone before. I wouldn't be jealous in the first place if I…didn't love Kaname." She sighed. Maybe because she wanted to be his first? No... maybe that wasn't it. "Do I even have similarities with her? I just don't know how to think..with you and someone else, even if that was in the past and that she was in the past."

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "It's fine. I can understand how it is, but admittedly if not for her I'd have done away with my own life. I was together with her for a long time, in… more ways than one." He pressed his lips together in a thin line as he thought for a moment. "No. You aren't like her. She was… she was a pureblood that while she was still gentle and kind, she still had a cold detachedness about her." He smoothed his fingers through her hair lightly, if she pushed him away it was fine, but he was being a bit pushy with her at the moment by doing so.

"Then I'm glad you're here…despite how you got here and became who you are." She frowned for a second, seeing as of course his first love had been with him for a much longer time..In more ways than one huh. She realized that in a way she was the same with his past love, yet different in a way. She leaned into his hand more, wanting a bit more of him. "I don't know if I want to know more of her. I could tell you really did love her though." Despite that she really just had to accept it, it was somehow hard but it was better to get through this now than later. She really knew she shouldn't feel bad about it, since she knew well enough that she was loved by him, despite not being worthy enough. But she wanted to know more from his words how it was, way back with the woman he had first loved.

"Why make that face? Hm? If it's about what I just said about those more personal matters with her, you needn't worry. Aside from the blood on my hands from my recent doings, in this body I've remained completely chaste for you." He said it, because he guessed that would definitely be something that was going to bother her."I know that it still isn't the same, but it counts for something doesn't it?"

"Really?" Well that was something she didn't think he would tell her. It somehow eased her in a way to know that he was like her in atleast that way. At least she didn't have to worry or think about that in the future. "It does and I guess..Thank you, even though I really don't know what to say about that."

"Though honestly it was easy, since there isn't anyone else that I want. There's only you." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss along her wrist gently. "But restraining myself from you is quite the difficult matter." He slowly lifted his eyes to reveal the faintest red glint in them, of course he was hungry for more than her blood, but he wouldn't dare let those needs and feelings get out of hand. She clearly wasn't ready for anything of the sort and even if they were beasts as certain people called them he would prefer if they were married beforehand. "But I think you already know that."

Maybe she'd allow him to loosen his restraints, even a bit? She knew that there were some things that she wasn't ready for now, but even just to ease him a bit would be good. "If you want, then go ahead. Atleast you'll know how I feel if you did." She blushed, moving her wrist a bit closer to his mouth urging him on. "I know that you restrain yourself..but if just a bit..You can loosen up." Since she really wouldn't mind, having him do so. If he even did something that wasn't pleasing to her, she'd stop him anyway. Ah but if he kept on restraining himself, even if she would let him do just a bit then she really couldn't force him, could she?

He met her eyes, but shook his head slowly, even if he hadn't decided to release her yet. "I'll definitely do unpleasant things to you if I loosen even the smallest of my restraints." And then I would lose you… He thought surely. It just wasn't something that he could do, or even hurt her in anyway and he would hurt her if he let go. No. He just couldn't.

"Unpleasant things? But I hardly think that you would so something like that…" Since if he ever did anything to her, most of it actually was alright with her and made her happy. She could imagine what it was, but then if just a bit he thought, would make her unhappy. Perhaps there was something more in his mind that he'd like to do to her. "Then..If you could ask anything else of me, what would it be?" and she wanted him to answer that quite honestly.

He shook his head slowly in response. "Nothing. It's fine. I'm just happy to have you stay by my side." He just couldn't do anything that would push her the wrong way, he would hate to hurt or upset her in any sort of way. "If I can just stay by your side, then I have everything in the world that I could ever want or need. So don't worry so much about pleasing me. You already do."

She smiled, really he could just speak such words and it already made her happy to be already around him. "I would never leave your side." She reassured him, just to make him know that whatever he did would probably never make her leave his side anyway. "I'm happy just being around Kaname, it makes me happy to know that just this is fine..but if there's anything, then do tell me." Since his happiness was her happiness as well. Seeing him smile was such a rare thing that she loved seeing it.

"I think that you already have an idea of what I'd like, but you also know that I can't for many reasons." He said softly and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Come, I want you to sit somewhere more comfortable. Leaning against the cold wood desk can't possibly be comfortable for you."

"Then even if you don't ask, is it alright if I do?" And she kissed him back, even if it was something short. She went closer to him as well, since he had asked her to. He was always concerned for her, which she just hoped she wasn't burdening him or something of the sort. But where would he have her sit then?

He shifted forward and picked her up, he'd take her where she could sit more comfortably on the couch across the room. "You can ask me whatever you'd like. It doesn't matter what it is. You can do anything you want to me as well. I wouldn't mind." He walked slowly, just because he didn't want to put her down. Too bad he couldn't keep her like this.

Well that was tempting. Whatever she wanted. Well just being princess carried by him already made her heart race, since she could be so close to him at the same time faintly hear his heart. He didn't really carry her a lot of times, but being carried even like this already made her happy. She moved a bit, not too much as to make it harder for him and she kissed the edge of his lips, unsure if she should really kiss them since it may as well be a bit of a surprise if she did.

He smiled and turned his face closer towards her. He was really glad she wasn't leaving him, even if it was probably the better thing for her, but he was just that kind of selfish person to want to keep her all to himself and take care of her.

Since he came closer, it was probably a sign of approval so she went ahead and kissed him softly at the lips at first. It was probably better since she might inconvenience him having her carry him and kiss her at the same time. It wasn't right that he was the only one who kept kissing her, so at least she wanted to kiss him as well. To show him that she wanted him as well.

He paused momentarily, distracted by her. His hold on her tightened and he forced himself to continue forward where he could set her down comfortably on the couch. It was unlikely, but he didn't want to trip with her since he was a bit distracted.

She felt his hold tighten on her, but he seemed to be trying to make his way for both of them to be comfortable. It made her pull away, just until she was sure that they wouldn't fall to the floor or anything of the sort. It'd end up being painful for the both of them if he did trip, which was very unlikely so she had to stop. For now.

He stepped forward and set her down carefully before he kneeled in front of her on the floor and settled his hands over hers. "Yuki, thank you… for making me feel needed and useful. I've never really said it before now, but I want you to know that." He said softly. "I love you. More than anything."

She smiled at him though, preferring he would sit beside her but having him there was alright. "I will always need Kaname by my side. Thank you for always being there for me.." She leaned in closer to him. "I love you too." Which just made her smile. She would always need him, she needed him more than he thought and knew.

"So then… can I ask again, do you still want to marry me after everything that you've learned? After learning I was with someone else and that I would be a terrible father?" He smiled faintly, not really out of humor, more out of nervousness. "But despite that, even if you don't, would it still be alright if I at least stay by your side?"

"Of course I do…I don't think you'd be a terrible father. We make mistakes and we have to learn from them. I don't think you'd be that bad." She rested her hand on his cheek. "I wouldn't want you to leave my side…even if I did know you were with someone else. It's not like you still love her, right? I really love Kaname so..even if I learned those things…I still want to be with you."

"I was a terrible one, Yuki." He stated, but set his hand over hers on his face. Though really he doubted anything would ever happen between them that would result in that. He could always see her as being shy and innocent and he was afraid to corrupt her in any sort of way. Also part of the reason that he held himself back from her. "I love her, but not like I love you. I couldn't love anyone more than I love you. It's impossible."

"Was. You're not as terrible as you were before, right? You've changed, you're better now." And she could see that. She saw how awful he was before but she accepted that was all in the past. She could see that he was a much better person now. "Then don't talk about how you loved her anymore..I know you did.." It still partly hurt her but she was going to get through that. "I love you more than anything else. I always have. Ever since I knew you, I already loved my Onii-san. Even when you saved me, years ago."

He furrowed his brow to some degree, of course he understood, but not being able to just mention the person he used to love. He felt a little bad about that. Did she not understand that he only saw and loved her and not the woman from his past? Perhaps not. "I understand… I won't talk about it anymore." He grasped for her wrist and pulled it closer, maybe though he would find out her exact thoughts from her. He had shown her everything, so it was fine if he pried into her thoughts? No. It probably wasn't without asking first. So he wouldn't. "But I already said that it's only you…"

"I believe you." She leaned in closer."But if you really want to talk about her from time to time, then I guess it's alright. Not like I have to be worried about it, right?" She smiled over at him, reassuring him that it was not something to get jealous over any longer. She brushed her thumb over his cheek, seeing him furrow his brow. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous over her anymore. Since you reassured me that I don't have to worry over her anymore. I guess I just…really love Kaname that's why"

"It's fine. I won't talk about it anymore." He replied in a slightly dull tone. If it bothered her so much, which obviously it did he would just not talk about it, after all, he'd gone so many thousands of years not talking about it, it would be pointless to start.

"It's fine if you talk about her. I don't greatly mind it." She reassured him. It wasn't something to fuss over, really. Not like much would change if they started talking about her, right? It must've been hard not being able to tell anyone at all about your past, since sometimes even if a thousand years has past, you had to let it out somehow. "It's really fine with me so if you ever wanna talk about her then go ahead. Also about anything…

He sighed and decided to not argue at all with her on the matter, but he wouldn't say anything about the past anymore. Really there wasn't anything else left to be said about it. "Is there anything that you need?"

She shook her head "Just you is fine." She leaned back on the couch "Don't you want to sit down on the couch though?" Well he was still kneeling on the floor and she could tell he wouldn't want to stay here long. It was much preferable of he sat beside her.

"Hmmm…" He inched closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head against her stomach. If she really wanted him to move he would, but he liked being here the way he was. It felt perfectly comfortable to him. "I'm fine here."

She wrapped her arms around his head, blushing a bit by having him by her stomach. "If you say so." She leaned down a bit to rest her head over she did feel a bit tingly but she had to bare it, she did like him resting against her, no matter where it was, even if it was her stomach.

He sighed quietly and thought for awhile to organize his thoughts. He definitely wouldn't talk about the past anymore since it seemed to bother her so much. It was just… that now he didn't exactly know where to go or what to do, since he had been expecting her to abandon him upon learning the truth of things.

She stroked his hair, a comforting and relaxing gesture. There really was nothing to say, was there? Her breathing in-tuned with his since they stayed like that for a while. "If you ever grow uncomfortable, you could always sit beside me or move." Not that he was bothering her, she just wanted to have him more comfortable.

"How could I ever be uncomfortable like this?" He questioned, shifting closer. This was the most comfortable place he could ever imagine, only because it was her that held him. This time he wouldn't make any of the mistakes that he had made the first time in his life. He would die before repeating any of those mistakes.

Well he had been kneeling down on the floor as his face was on her stomach. "Well your knees might be getting tired is all I thought." She whispered, continuing to make such comforting gestures at him. If only she could hug more of him, but she didn't want to make him move if he was already comfortable enough.

"The carpet is soft enough… but if you want I can come closer." He said quietly and lifted his head slightly to glance at her. He spread his fingers along her back slowly. "What is it that you want?"

"That'd be nice." She did want him to be a lot closer to her, that he could possibly be. "Right now, I only want Kaname to be with me." She admitted, which was very much true. There was nothing else that she wanted really, just that.

He slowly got up and then settled a hand on either side of her. "How would you prefer me to sit?" He didn't particularly care how they were, anything would be perfectly fine with him. "Anything you want."

"Eh? Hmm…Well I don't really know..." She looked away, her pulse quickening from having his arms on either side of her. "Anything you want but it's fine if you sit beside me." Well she really didn't know, but as long as she could have him close that would be fine

"Mmm…" He stared at her silently for a few moments, gaze briefly flicking down before it went back up to her face. "Alright then." He finally said, even though he would like to stay and tease her. He turned and dropped down to sit next to her on the couch. Just how would he proceed?

She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed herself. It was comforting having him beside her. "If you want to change position or move, it's fine with me." Well she'd like to have him near her again.

He turned towards her and rested his head against hers lightly while bringing a hand up to cradle her cheek lightly. "I love you so much. More than anyone." He tilted his head to the side and kissed her gently, to add to his words.

She closed her eyes and let him take her. His lips were soft against her's, which was very nice. Her hands drifted to his cheek as well, pulling him a bit closer. Heat filled her cheeks as she let him kiss her. She didn't want to pull back, not yet.

Still, still he couldn't believe this wasn't just some dream. That it wasn't all some figment of his imagination brought on by the insanity of the reality of her having left him. His fingertips trailed along her cheek gently, she definitely felt real to him. She was definitely here. Soft and warm against him. What else could he possibly want?

"I love you too, more than anything else." She at least wanted to say that before going back to kiss him again. The feel of him under her fingertips, having so close, it made her feel lucky to have him with her. If this was a dream, she wished never to wake up. Some things like this, were just too good to be true.

He was extremely happy to have her reciprocate. A part of him wanted her to stop being so embarrassed on certain things, but also part of him wanted her to stay the same, both for her innocents and the cute blush she often gave him.

She could feel her cheeks become hot, they must be red by now. Well, as much as she didn't want to, she pulled away. She looked away, embarrassed with herself. It really was something she didn't usually do but it did make both of them happy, so it seemed.

He furrowed his brow when she pulled away. "What's the matter?" His fingertips trailed along her neck and paused at a place with a strong pulse, the perfect place to bite. Of course he wasn't going to attempt that, as it wasn't particularly something he needed right this moment, he would hold out.

By the look on his face, she could tell she shouldn't have pulled away in the first place. "Nothing." Her hand caressed his cheek and she smiled, happy that they were quite close. If she could kiss him again, she would though she was still quite embarrassed. Her cheeks still were flushed with heat, he could probably tell they were quite red. Having his fingertips on her neck "If you wish to…" Well she wouldn't mind really if he did take a bite. It made her lean closer to him.

"Hm?" He was curious and wondered why she made a face like that, even though he really didn't mind it. Was it only because she had kissed him like that? Did she know that it wasn't something that bothered him? "No, I'm fine" He politely declined the offer, though she was tempting him a bit coming closer.

Well she could have guessed he wouldn't do so, he hardly did anyway. But even so, she still couldn't help but be happy having him there with her. She didn't want to be selfish and keep him all to herself, but really, there was nothing better to have him at her side. "But if you ever do, you really don't have to hesitate…"

His eyes remained on the spot as he lightly rubbed at the spot, more to see her reaction than anything really. "I know. You can do the same as well without worrying needlessly." His eyes flicked to her face, before back to the spot. Perhaps he would take this opportunity, he would just have to wait and see before deciding. He was very indecisive when it came to make decisions like these. Especially those that involved her. Once again his conflicting nature annoyed him.

She leaned into his touch on her neck "I know." She looked at him, seeing his eyes more on her neck. She couldn't press him to bite her, that'd be no use. It was entirely up to him if he wanted to bite her, but the idea wasn't something she was against. Even she could tell that he wanted to, but wasn't entirely sure in doing so. She already bit him before, so she wasn't up to doing it again. Even if he did like it.

He shifted forward and leaned down as he removed his hand and pressed his lips against her skin gently, breathing her in. "Can you explain something to me?" He asked curiously. "Why is it… that the sight of you makes me weak and warm all over. Why does your sweet scent and the touch of your soft skin against mine drives me wild with desire and make me lose rationality? Hm? Can you answer it?"

She closed her eyes, being engulfed with his scent. "I don't think I can.." She whispered, it was almost the same effect he had on her. "But must it really be explained? Even you…You make me wish to be so selfish when you know I could never be." Though she hardly saw him go 'Wild with desire and lose rationality'. What kind of sight could that be, if he did? He always seemed so in control and gentle, that that was something that she would be curious enough to encounter.

Still…Did he even know that her heart just couldn't help but race being so close? He entranced her, more ways than one. But she could guess the reason for all of his questions was really because, they both were very much attracted to each other as a moth is attracted to a flame.

He exhaled shortly and clenched his fists, pulling back just slightly. He was shaking, but the reason he was unsure of; if it was the effort of restraining himself or just being in this close proximity with her. He was trying his hardest to stay still and remain calm and just hoped that she wasn't going to take notice of his shivering, but it was unlikely that he could hide it from her. "Ah, what should I do with you?" No, that couldn't possibly be his voice that sounded shaky. He furrowed his brow and cleared his throat to at least keep that in check. "I apologize… I… feel a bit strange. Not myself entirely." _Don't let the beast slip past the bars of it's cage. Keep it in check._ That's what he thought. She was so beautiful, so stunning. He wanted her so desperately and was so completely overwhelmed with just her presence. If he wasn't sitting he'd have lost the strength to stand.

"What's wrong?" She frowned, hearing his voice. It was unusual, to have him shaking, even have his voice do so. He was usually so in control and calm, did she happened to do something to let this happened? "Do you want to lay down?" She caressed his cheek, worried over him. This was something that she didn't expect to happen. "Do you need anything?" Her voice was filled with concern, wanting to make him better and more calm. If anything was wrong, she certainly did want to fix it and make it right again for him. She put her hand over his, assuring him that she was there and was ready to help him however she could if something was wrong.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths, though her touch made him a bit more uneasy, even if he still did love it. "No, it's only that I want you too much. It's entirely my own fault, so please don't feel as if you've done anything wrong." He tried his best to calm down so that he didn't take any drastic measures.

She might as well stayed red. "Really?" So it was somehow her fault as well. If only she could do something to ease that, but what? She leaned in closer and gave him a gentle peck on the lips "I'm right here, alright? Just tell me if you want anything." It was a reassurance. To reassure him she was there for him, even if he was feeling like that and shaky.

Of course, she chose now to get over her embarrassment and kiss him, even if it was brief. That was it, he couldn't stand it. He abruptly reached out and grabbed her wrist to tug her even closer to him. What would he do? How would he hold off from biting her or doing lord only knows what to her? This was indeed very troublesome.

"Eh?" She blinked, ever closer than she previously was. "What is it?" She didn't yank back her wrist though, hence she was still in his grasp. She didn't move back at all, she merely waited and see what he planned to do or say.

"You should go away from me for now… I've such cruel thoughts…" Despite telling her that, unfortunately he didn't let go of her. He didn't ever want to do anything that might harm her, but if she stayed so near to him he very well may do that. It terrified him.

A slight shiver went through her with the weight of his words. It seemed like he didn't quite fully mean it though, since she was still fully in his grasp. Even if he did release her, she might as well have stayed with him there. What those cruel thoughts could possibly be, truly did make her wonder.

"I've said it just a moment ago, explained it. So don't you understand what it is that I would do to you if I allow it?" He stated, how could one describe something exactly without putting it in a terribly crude way? If she didn't understand then he very well may have to put it crudely.

Oh. Well it's not like she could leave, either way. "Then show me your worst…" She still had a doubt in her mind he'd do something so cruel to her, yet her mind screamed that he would might as well do so. She had no want to run actually. Her choice was to rather stay there with him, even with his cruel thoughts.

He shook his head slowly. "No… you don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation." He wanted to get up. Run. Put some distance between them and yet… he didn't. Instead he sat here, threatening her to a great degree just by being close. "I want to, and yet I don't… my conflicting nature is so irritating, can't you see?"

She bit her lip, her fangs almost piercing her lip. "I just…" She trailed off. Nope, she couldn't leave him even with him threatening her. She felt like she had to go, but why couldn't she? "You can't scare me, no matter what you say. You don't even irritate."

"You're not scared at all?" He bared his fangs in show of how much damage or how dangerous it would be if he fully lost his control over himself. "I don't want to hurt you. Ever. If I did hurt you… I couldn't live with myself."

She caressed his cheek "I'm not. You really don't scare me so it's fine," She smiled at him. Even though he did scare her, she wouldn't let him get to her. Not now, she wasn't about to leave him then and there. "I don't think you can hurt me on purpose. It's not your intention, right?"

"You're really not scared of me?" He wanted to believe it, although even if he didn't want her to fear him, she should fear him. He brought a hand up to grasp hers lightly. "No. Never intentionally. Never."

Well she was afraid, but she wouldn't let him get to her. "I shouldn't be, right? I know you won't so…" She was going to be there for him, especially now that he seemed so..confused with himself. "No matter what you do, I know you'd never intentionally hurt me, so I've nothing to be afraid of."

He glanced away briefly. "I think that you should be. How is it that you know that I won't? What if I did?" He really hoped that he wouldn't manage to do something that would hurt her, but he just didn't know if he could always keep himself in check. If that beast somehow managed to slip out of it's cage he didn't know what would happen and that was what worried him the most.

"I wouldn't hate you for it..." It really scared her, of the things he could possibly do to her but at least she knew it would never be his intention to hurt her, right? It must've been hard for him, not able to fully let himself go. "Tell me, what's on your mind…" At least she wanted to know what he couldn't do to her that he really wanted to or the things he could do to possibly hurt her.

"No." Instead of going on anymore about that, since there was no way he could admit the things he thought to her. Instead he just grabbed her into a tight embrace and buried his nose in her hair, both to avoid answering and to avoid doing anything drastic.

She hugged him tight "It's alright." she stroked his back, comforting him. If he wouldn't tell her, she just had to be there for him. Having him hug her was comforting, but this time she was supposed to comfort him. Though really, she wanted to know what was wrong and what he was thinking.

He tightened his grip on her and pressed a kiss against her cheek. It wasn't his intention to allow any control at all to slip, but it was rather reckless to get closer to her when he had such thoughts, as her intoxicating scent unique only to her drew him in even more. Just being in her presence made him feel high. "You smell like the sunlight." He mused aloud.

A blush filled her cheeks, being kissed by him even on the cheek already made her heart flutter. She really wanted to have him more, but it seemed that he wanted her to be close yet protect him from her. "I haven't even gone out in the sun…" She nuzzled into him, breathing in his scent. "You smell nice.."Well he always smelled good to her, which is one of the things she really loved being around him.

"Probably like darkness." He said quietly and stroked his fingers along her back gently. "You… how could you love someone like me? A perverted man that would love nothing more than to have you in my bed with every inch of your bare skin against mine… and to drain your sweet blood from you until you can hardly stand. That is the answer to your question. That is what I would do. So you should be afraid, because I'm a bad man." Was that answer enough to make her understand?

She bit her lip, a little uneasy by his thoughts brought into words. "I will always love you…" but then, there was what he wanted to do her. Even she wasn't prepared for that kind of thing. "I don't know if I can do that kind of thing…" since well, she never really went past kissing. She'd never really know until she tried, would she really go past her own boundaries for his happiness? She would let him drink from her, that was something she was very open for. To see him as someone bad…that was probably impossible, since she'd always see him as a good person, someone she loved even if he did admit what he truly wanted to do to her.

"I'm a terrible beast. Don't you see?" He asked, sighing and pulling back to rub a hand over his eyes. He cursed the deep burning desire of a male vampire and wished that it didn't have to be that way. If he didn't love her so much he wouldn't feel the need so strongly, but really he couldn't change how he felt. "I'm me for being so cruel. I wish that I didn't have to feel that way. I won't even try and justify it."

"But you're not even doing what you want to do." She leaned back against the couch, not really sure what to do at all. If only she could even ease him from a bit of his desires, she could, but she really didn't know how. "It's cruel that you have to feel that way. I'm sorry, it's really my fault. Maybe I should go. Would that ease you?" She really didn't want to leave him, not like she'd be totally against him probably attacking her but if he wanted her to go for his betterment, then she would.

"The blame is only mine, please don't think something like that. I beg of you." Oh, dear God now he had made her feel as if this was her fault? He truly was a terrible being. He stood and made his way over to the window; watching over the moonlight grounds. "It would be best for you to go." Though his fists clenched hard and his fingers dug so hard into his palms it drew blood. It made his heart ache. He didn't want her to, but for her own safety and well-being.

She stood up and went over to him. "Alright. But before that.." She went and grabbed his hand, her fingers trailing down his palm. "If you really don't want me to go…." She went and brought it over to her mouth, licking the blood away. "I'll always be here for you, do you really wish for me to go?" It made her sad that she had to, but if it was for the better. But that is, if he wanted her to go. "You know you can't really hurt me, unless well…I don't mind if it was physical."

He furrowed his brow and watched her every movement. Was she possibly doing that on purpose? No. Impossible. He shook his head to try and shake some sense into himself. He held his breath and closed his eyes… one… two… three… beats of his heart and he snapped and abruptly grabbed her and pressed her into the closest wall, trapped her in between himself and it. Leaving her with no escape from him. He had given her a warning, she was the one that didn't listen to him. Right? It didn't matter, he brought his fangs in contact with her throat and bit her hard… and… realized how much he truly hated himself for what he was and the things he did.

"Eh?!" Her back collided against the wall. Her heart sped, her face becoming redder than ever. First she squirmed with the sudden contact, but gave in. It wasn't a bad feeling, she didn't fight him. "Ka…name…" she slightly moaned, having him drink from her. She couldn't fight him, he was too strong for her. Her arms clawed on his back, eventually wrapping themselves around him, pulling him closer. If this was how he truly was, she'd have to accept it. There was no point in fighting what he truly was. She accepted him for what he was, even if he did just push her against the wall. At least he'd be able to drink from her, not having to hold himself back. He could know how she felt for him, even with him suddenly doing something to her. 

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/21/13

Chapter 8

* * *

Her blood warmed his body, like a long drink of a fine red wine. The taste just as sweet, just as addicting and just as intoxicating. His tensed muscles slowly relaxed as he felt her feelings. The anxiety he felt dissipated to some degree and he realized, that despite how much he wanted her and how his innermost beast had broken free of it's cage… that even if he truly wanted to just take her for himself… he couldn't bring himself to do a single thing that would hurt her. Not even the beast deep inside was able to do harm to her unless she was a willing participant. A hand dropped from the wall and slid around her back to hold her to him, no longer trapping her as she previously was. His mind raced over the fact that she still held him despite what he had done and he absolutely loved the feeling of it. He only hoped that he didn't hurt her too badly just now…

Her body weakened, she felt that she lost a lot of blood from him. She'd fall to her knees if he wasn't holding her. Her arms slid around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. "…Better?" She murmured, weakened from him taking from her. If that was all he had in him, then it probably wasn't so bad. He still held himself back, despite releasing even a bit of him was what she could tell. She was more relieved now though, sensing he felt a bit more relaxed than earlier. That at least, made her happy. With a bit of her strength, her arms tightened their hold on him.

He released her from his bite and felt guilty that he had taken so much from her, but he was unable to help himself. He brought his other arm down and picked her up so he could take her to the bed to lie down. He really should have been in better control of himself and yet still the carefully placed prison was torn apart and the beast escaped temporarily. He was at peace in a way though, since he knew that not even that part of him was willing to hurt her. He carefully set her down. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine..I'll recover." She lightly smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. "As long as you're better, I'm really fine. Don't worry." She didn't want him feel bad over what he just did. It wasn't something to fret over, since she still had a bit of strength. A yawn escaped her, tired from being somewhat anemic from the situation. She just hoped he wouldn't leave her, if she fell unconscious. Her hand searched for his, holding it. just to make sure he didn't leave her alone.

"I'm fine now. You should at least take a little of mine to regain some strength." He offered up his wrist in case she had troubles moving, that way she wouldn't have to push to far. He only wished that he'd been able to stop himself a bit sooner.

"Alright... Thank you." She brought his wrist over to her mouth, taking a bite of him but not too much. As long as he'd stay by her side, she'd be alright at the very least. She loved the taste of his blood in her mouth, it pretty much helped her recover the blood she had given him.

So long as she regained some of her strength which he took so carelessly it was fine. Still, he felt better knowing that even at his limits he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. "I'm just glad that you're alright. I took too much from you."

With a final sip, she pulled back from his arm, licking her lips from any excess. "Thank you." She gave him a weary smile, assuring him that she was fine. "Well you did hold back, I guess you holding back made you lose control once you allowed yourself. If you ever really need to, just go or else this might happen again." It took bit of her strength to scold him about it, making her lay down a bit more comfortable against the bed. "But I can manage. I'm not that weak, right? As long as you're fine, then so am I."

He smiled and chuckled quietly. "Yes, you're very strong. Perhaps even stronger than myself. I don't give you enough credit for it either." He leaned down and kissed her. "But at least I know now that even the darkest part of me can't manage to do you harm."

"Not really, but I can't be taken down just because….of that… right?" She kissed him back, still feeling the feel of his lips on hers. A smile crept upon her lips, happy to at least to have him feeling a lot better. "Well, there's probably a reason for that, right? But I hardly find anything about you…dark."

"But you already tasted my blood with my thoughts and I told them to you myself. So how can you not see the darkness? How is it that you're not afraid?" He was curious, but calmed.

"Those were your thoughts…Not your actions." She answered. It was true that she was afraid, he'd probably see through it eventually but he never really did what he told her he'd do. "It's not that I haven't seen it..It's just, I'll never see you like that…I suppose."

"I'm terrible for even thinking them. I shouldn't." He replied reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I hope that you never have to see it. I know that you won't, but if you saw it… if something happened, my mind refuses to listen to rationality that you wouldn't leave me and still fears."

"It's not like you can help it." Her eyes stayed on his, watching him take her hand. "I..Well, I really don't know that kind of thing. But I'll have to, someday.." She sighed. It was probably an inevitable thing, something she had to be ready for in her life eventually. "I don't think I could leave you. I'm more afraid of you leaving me, actually."

"It still makes me into a pervert to think like that." He kissed along her palm and down her wrist. "That kind of a thing? If I can just stay by your side then it's fine. If you never feel like it we never have to do something like that. It doesn't bother me."

"Hmm…Are you really?" She teased, blushing having him kiss along her wrist. "Eh? You're lying. Don't worry about it, I'll eventually you know..do that kind of thing." Her eyes looked elsewhere, it was embarrassing talking about such a thing between them. She just really needed to slowly adjust to that kind of thing, since she did want to make him happy.

He smiled faintly as he tugged her closer by her wrist and his interested remained in the small kisses he placed there. "You tell me." He paused listening to her words and shook his head slowly, hair falling into his eyes as he did so. "I'm not lying. If you never want to I'd be fine with it. I only want to be able to be close to you and I'm happy. I love you so it's enough."

"I doubt you're really a pervert. You're just like that to me, right?" Which really, she did have ill thoughts of him but not much. She did think he was somewhata pervert. "It's not that I never want to. I'm happy to be close with you as well. I'm happy as long as you're happy, especially at your best. I really love you as well."

"Well I don't love anyone else, so yes, I'm only like this with you." He replied and rubbed at an eye for a moment, he was a bit tired. "Not that you never want to? What are your thoughts then when you do think that way? Admit it, as everyone thinks it at least sometimes. Even still, as I said if you never wanted to then it would be fine. I'm perfectly happy to hold you without anything more coming of it."

She moved over a bit, giving him some space to lay down with her. She wanted him beside her "Then I'm happy at least, about that." She leaned against the pillows, her strength slowly coming back. "It's embarrassing for me, to think about it even. Then let's not talk about it, for now."

He stared at her for a few moments in silence before taking the cue and taking up the spot next to her to rest comfortably near her. "Why won't you talk about it to me? I already told you. Isn't it fair if you told me? Nothing you could say would bother me."

She rested her head against his shoulder, far more comfortable than any pillow she'd ever rested on. "Eh? Well... it's somewhat uncomfortable and I don't really know if I'd be capable enough for that. That's all." Which was how she felt about it.

A quiet sigh left him at hearing her words. Of course, what else would he have expected? He should know she wouldn't go into detail with him or tell him. Honestly he was disappointed. He really wanted to know what her thoughts were, especially since he had told her with much difficulty, but he wouldn't push the subject. "Very well. I understand."

She saw the look on him, she trusted him but it was somehow hard to explain. "I'm just inexperienced and hardly know things about it. I don't exactly listen to the other students talk about that kind of thing. I just guess I'd leave it to you if that ever happened, since I really hardly know a think about it." She confessed. He wanted her to be honest, so she might as well. Her innocence killed her, wishing she at least was confident for something of the sort.

"That… wasn't what I was asking you, Yuki." He pressed his lips together in a thin line in thought. Well at least she didn't hear dirty things from the rest of the students. He knew just how highschoolers could be. Vampire students were no different than humans when it came to… those things. The thought of other students corrupting her by telling her those things irritated him. "I only meant what did you think about… when you thought about it. What the situation was it might occur in or your thoughts something like that happening. If it bothered you or if you liked the thought, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want. It's fine. I won't push."

"Oh." Well she felt stupid, telling him something which wasn't exactly the answer to his question. "When I think about that? The situation…Well I don't really know, but I guess it's the bed. Since I guess I heard once that at least that's where it usually occurs but I heard other places they've done it." She shook her head at the thought, the students didn't really mind about talking about those things at break which occasionally and not on intention, she heard those things as she went around the academy. "I-I'm not exactly against it…" She did want to be honest with him. If they ever wanted to be really honest with each other, she at least had to be honest with him. "How about you though? What do you think is the situation that may occur and do you like the thought of it?"

"I see." He stated softly, hm. She was asking him the question now? Well, how to answer that. He had to think of the best way and least embarrassing way to put it. "It depends on my mood I suppose that I should say. Occasionally I have had the thought of dragging you aside to the nearest closet and having my way with you, but mostly, I would prefer if it were to meet with your ideals. The usual romantic setting for a woman. After a candle lit dinner, perhaps comfortably in front of a fireplace on a soft carpet and absolutely no interruptions for at least a few days…" Oh, yes he meant days.

So he at least accepted how she thought about it. "Cl-closet?" her eyes showed a shock expression and gulped. Just the thought, no she wouldn't imagine such a situation, getting dragged to a closet with him. Trapped and helpless, unable to get away not that she could. "Well I wouldn't mind the dinner and fireplace, it seems like a good thought. " She smiled "Days? Won't others come looking for you though?" So he thought of doing it for…days? Well she wouldn't ask but still…She'd still have to give in eventually, but sometimes he thought of taking her to a closet and having his way with her, how many times? She'd pass him a lot, seen him as she passed by empty classrooms and closets and so on.

It amused him, her reaction. "Why that expression on it? You didn't have any similar thoughts? I passed you a lot… being so close to you, but not being able to touch you or be close to you had me resorting to strange thoughts. Mmm…" He thought for a long moment back to those days, yes he was most definitely a pervert. "Oh, yes, I very much so mean days. I wouldn't care if anyone came looking for me, they would know better than to bother me, but it doesn't matter, since I don't think it will ever happen, but it's fine with me."

Well she didn't have thoughts on the same level as him, though there were time she wished she could be his. "I did…I did want to be close to you." It was still embarrassing for her even to admit such a thing. She wondered if he knew that she constantly looked at their classroom window hoping to even have a glimpse at him during her patrols. Having remembered, it was certainly a good memory since she did that a lot. The thought of days alone with him, she wasn't against the idea. Not like he'd ever force her to things she said no too. "Well I suppose that wouldn't be so bad. You'd be like..on rest from so much paperwork you do."

"I can't imagine there would be too much resting…" He replied calmly, deep in thought. That would be absolutely perfect. Having her all to himself without pesky nobles and paper work and every other annoying thing in existence. "I doubt you would want to in any case and I certainly don't intend to make you so you don't even have to worry or think about it if you don't want."

"Eh? So what would we be doing if we wouldn't be resting much?" She tilted her head to the side. It'd be nice to get away, but she doubted that would even happen. Though it made her feel bad since she constantly did have him to herself. Did he neglect some things because of her? She hoped not. "I wouldn't mind going away with you for a few days, it might be a change of atmosphere. I guess just finish some things you have to do before it, that way you're free for a few days."

"I…" His jaw dropped to some degree, so honestly had no idea what he was referring to? Well… never mind then. He just wouldn't say a single thing about it and make her feel embarrassed. "Well… if you would like to go somewhere, anywhere that would be fine by me."

She knew the purpose of having her for days would be, another thing entirely but it was still a nice thought. They'd get to that, eventually. "I don't really have anywhere in mind. You can pick,I wouldn't mind."

"It… would depend on when you would like me to arrange something… perhaps a cruise of some sort, on the ocean with nobody to be troublesome and bother us. Though it may be a bit bright." He had to think about it for a bit and think up the best options. She could relax fully as well, he didn't have any plans or thoughts of bothering her.

"It would be best on a time without classes, right?" She was behind as it is, she didn't want to take extra classes and to run after everything she would miss. "A cruise…That would really have us apart from others, but we both can't stand the sun so it'd be a waste, don't you think?" Unless of course, they went out on the deck only at night. Her eyes no longer loved the sun, for it hurt her since she reawakened. As long as she was with him alone, she wouldn't mind but she wanted both for them to enjoy. "As long as you get to enjoy yourself as well."

"Hm, well that was why I said that it would be best if you decided…" Well… he had thought she might like it. Maybe previously she would have. "So long as I'm with you I'm perfectly happy no matter where it is."

"A cruise… Hmm maybe a beach would be better? We could still walk along the shore even at night and there's more to see compared to a cruise." The only difference was they weren't isolated. The sun was a factor of choosing a place but they could probably enjoy the beach at night. "Is that a good idea or somewhere else?" She really wanted to enjoy her time with him, though she always had him around her so it bothered her to think that maybe she kept him too much.

"That would be just fine." He replied, really it didn't matter to him where they went as long as they were far from their duties and everyone else. With her he'd be perfectly happy. "I've spent ten years doing nothing but working and pretending, so I'm afraid I'm being very lazy and keeping you all to myself. Just for awhile. I will catch up with the work some other time."

"So let's go there when we're on break then? Since I don't want to have to catch-up to classes." She buried her face in a pillow, she had so much to catch-up to in the Night class. She went to face him again "I understand, well I guess a little escape wouldn't be so bad. At least do a little before we leave?" Which might ease his workload when they come back from their so called vacation afterwards.

He turned towards her and leaned closer. "Alright, but what are you going to do if I don't do the work?" He was playing, but he wanted her reaction, what would she say? Would she attempt to force him or just give in and say she wouldn't make him.  
"Then I'll make you. I'll try and help you even." She'd force him too, since really, it was something he had to do even if he was so tired of doing such a thing. She pouted a bit, looking into his eyes. If only she could close the distance, but she'd rather not.

Was he teasing her? "I can certainly try." Of course she was just playing around, how could she punish him anyway? An interesting thought. "So then, will you be a good pureblood?" She asked in a joking manner, waiting to see how he'll respond.

"Can you? What will you do to me if I'm not hm?" He smiled partially as he watched her expression carefully for any change. After all he was a masochist if she recalled or not, he certainly wouldn't mind at all if she really did.

What could she even do to him? If she left, he'd certainly take it in a very hard way. "That's a secret. I can't tell you." She turned away, not being able to think of anything up so soon. A punishment…What a thought that was, there was really no way she could punish him, was there? Ah but of course, she was merely joking with that. He did seem to enjoy teasing her. As usual.

"Ahh… and not telling me is my punishment? There isn't some other way I could get it out of you?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering. "Then if that's the case whatever shall I do not knowing some big secret?"

"Nope, I don't think you can." She smirked up at him, looking into his expression. He really wanted to know, something even she didn't. "You'll just have to move on about it, I'm really not going to tell you."

"You won't tell me at all?" He was contemplating and thinking, planning a tactic. "What if I was good and did all my paper work you would tell me then?" He trailed his fingertips down along her side lightly, he liked that look on her face for once that she would take the time to play with him.

"Hmm…I guess that would be fair." She grinned, feeling butterflies in her stomach as his fingertips trailed her side. It made her happy to think that he might do all of his paperwork, so she'd have to reward him of course. Well might as well think of how she could even punish him, but what else could she give? It seemed fun that at least, he didn't tease her but more on so played with her.

"Alright, you leave me with no choice I suppose I'll have to finish my work in this case." He leaned closer and rested his head lightly against hers, just so much so his nose lightly brushed hers and he could focus fully on her. "I love you."

"That's good then." She smiled at him, happy that he'd get to it. Having him so close delighted her, wishing she could close the distance a bit more. "I love you too." She gave him a light peck, then rested her head against his once again and closing her eyes breathing him in.

"I really do love you so much. I can't say it enough." He brought a hand to her cheek and kissed her again. He could live with her a thousand years, say those words a thousand years and it still wasn't ever going to be enough to express accurately how much he really loved her.

Before she could even respond, his lips were upon her again. She kissed him back, as best as she could. Her face felt hot and her heart was speeding up again, she really did love him. There was a positive side to her being a pureblood, it meant she could really spend an eternity with him and love him as much as she possibly could.

He shifted closer, ah, what would he do with himself? He couldn't get enough of her, he just hoped that he wasn't bothering her too much. After being so terribly sad and lonely for so long, now that he was happy, he realized he was really, truly happy.

She shifted a bit, getting more comfortable with her position. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It made her happy to have him so close, she just really couldn't get enough of him could she? It was like he was the source of all her happiness, since he really made her happy. Sure they weren't always happy but they always got around it and ended up being happy with each other anyway.

He smiled, happy to have her pulling him closer. It was a shame she insisted on going to classes otherwise he'd have just canceled them and had Ichijo take over things for a little while so he could stay here with her just like this.

She wasn't about to pull back, she made that mistake earlier and saddened him. She didn't want to be selfish, yet he constantly was around her and she did love having him around. She was just glad they had a lot of time before their class and that they actually shared a room, which she was quite uncomfortable with at first.

He was extremely happy now, there was really nothing else he could possibly ask for now that he had her by his side. Although he wouldn't mind this, if things continued on this way he'd be in a little bit of pain. Not that he minded, in fact he almost anticipated it and he highly doubted she would take notice. How lucky he was she was so innocent.

How long could she stay like this? She'd stay like this as long as she possibly could, since she could tell he was happy being in the same position as her. At least she could hold him like this, until they were both satisfied. Though she wondered what he was thinking now, since well…He did confess he was quite a pervert and yet, they were in bed and also kissing, would this truly be enough?

He paused. "Are you getting uncomfortable?" If that were the case he'd give her space. He had wanted to touch her a bit more, but was afraid that he'd push to far by doing something like that and make her to embarrassed. Scaring her away with something like this wasn't something he wanted.

She shook her head, getting a breather. "No, are you though?" Her face was probably a bright red, it did feel hot somehow. He was probably to blame for such a thing. Though she was actually comfortable with having him there, it made her a bit sad that he had to pause but at least she got to breathe.

"Not at all." It was a slight lie, but he wasn't uncomfortable per say… in any case he didn't care. He still wanted to be like this with her, but if she didn't want to continue it would be fine. "That look… it's cute."

"Really?" She tilted her head, feeling a bit hot and not knowing why. "Eh? Cute?" She shook her head, wanting to hide her face. It really did embarrass her to have him say such a thing. How could she possibly be cute? She probably looked terrible by now though, but she couldn't tell since she hadn't even looked at herself in the mirror since they returned and she was still in his old uniform.

"Mmmmm. That look is so troublesome for me… do you've any idea what such a cute look makes me want to do to you? Like a cute chicky bumbling around, unknowing of the wolf waiting for it's meal." He glanced down and risked trailing his fingertips along her thigh, though he wouldn't push too far, he wanted to see her reaction to it.

"E-eh?" Why did she even have an idea of what he was saying? If only she could hide her face even more, since he was really starting to embarrass her and it just kept getting hotter. "and you just happened to be the wolf, right? I'm the chick…who just doesn't know what the wolf might do…" She bit her bottom lip, wondering what else was on his mind and what else he was planning.

He left his hand where it was seeing as she didn't slap him away and brought his lips in contact with her neck, focusing his attention there without having answered her question at all.

She held on to his hand on her thigh, feeling herself rather tingly from having him touch there. It was something she wasn't used too, unsure if she should let him. She pouted, not hearing an answer from him but she didn't squirm away as she let him rest on her neck.

He found himself stunned momentarily when she placed her hand over his; certainly that meant that it didn't displease her. The moment passed and he picked up from where he left off and prepped the expanse of her neck with kisses and licks and occasionally the graze of his fangs. He did his best to be a gentlemen and treat her carefully and kindly, but he was still a male and sometimes that got the better of him… like right now. He wasn't being very considerate of her since he didn't even ask if this was fine.

"Ka-kaname." She moaned, having him play around on her neck. This certainly was something unexpected. What was he up to? Her mind was in a daze, not knowing whether to stop him or not. He certainly wasn't saying anything, except he kept quiet and did things to her that could only make her heart jump right out of her chest. Her other hand merely went to his back, pushing him a bit closer.

He knew that he should probably stop and not do this, but really things were out of his hands (metaphorically obviously since he had everything he ever wanted at his fingertips) by this point. "Yuki… what do you want me to do?"

He just had to ask that question. She really didn't want to have to answer that question, since if she answered it might disappoint him if she remained so innocent but then on the other hand, what he did wasn't exactly bad. She had to admit, she did like what eh was doing to her neck. It was very frustrating. If she ever got uncomfortable, she'd surely stop him. "C-continue." It took a lot of courage to say those words, well she probably wasn't going to regret it.

Again he was surprised. Continue, just continue. He could do that, he would love to do that, but… was she absolutely positive she wanted him pushing any further. "You're positive about that?" He just couldn't do anything else unless he made sure he wasn't going to upset her.

Was he purposely embarrassing her with the questions. It truly did make her wonder how far and where he'd even go with his antics. She shyly nodded. If she grew uncomfortable, she would have to stop him.

Alright… if that were her choice. He sat up slightly to shrug off his vest and shirt, since he planned to have her mostly bare to him it would only be equal if he was as well. He really didn't plan to do too much to her, but he did want to see her.

She stared at him as he took off his vest and shirt. Did it just get hotter or was it her? She felt so feverish. Just having seen him like that, she almost felt faint. Seeing him without his clothing was for the first, especially seeing him take off his clothes right in front of her. Where was this going?

He watched her intently, eyes tinted with a faint red. He lowered his hands and settled them on his belt, even more curious of how she might react to that, but he only undid it for a little extra room before he grasped the front of the uniform she had and undid it with ease. Yes, again he should have asked, but he just didn't. Could he make an excuse and say he didn't have to ask because it was his?

Her eyes went a little wide, seeing him undid it. Was there any turning back? Surely he knew of her innocence. Before she knew it, his uniform had already came undone quite swiftly. He surely was fast with his hands. "Kaname…" she trailed off, waiting what else was going to happen. Surely by now, he could hear the beating of her heart right through her chest, since she certainly did. He seemed just like a silent predator in her eyes, she just happened to be the prey.

"What's the matter? Did you change your mind?" He wasn't finishing undressing her yet at all. No. He wanted to be able to view every inch of her even if he wouldn't be able to do anything other than that. "What would you do if you wanted to stop and I didn't? Would you fight me or just lie there and take it?" He was curious if his dear kitten had claws and a hiss or not. Of course he wouldn't dream of forcing her into anything it was just a question, likely not appropriate at this time.

She wasn't going to answer his first question, she had to see where her limitations were. Dammit, he just had to undress. What a distraction. "E-eh? You know..I wouldn't let you continue if I really didn't like it." She looked up into his eyes, they still had a dark tint of red. It seems like, he very much had a desire and hunger and they were targeted at her. If he did something that she didn't even like, she'd force him as best as she could even if he did lose control.

He always ended up pushing his limitations someway or another and he was sure he was pushing it right now. This was definitely taking things too far. "Really? You would? How would you manage to stop me?"

"I'd bite you if I have to, I can also get away." Having to run away was a last resort, something probably too drastic if he forced her. But then…Could she really get away from him when he was so much faster and stronger than she? "Would you really manage to…force me?" She didn't think he would.

"Mm, you'd bite me?" That wasn't at all anything that he wouldn't like, he raised a brow at her expectantly. "I think I'd like it more than anything, but no… of course I wouldn't force you. Do you think that I would?"

She knew he liked that, but that was more of a distraction and then she could do something else like..hit him with something if he really did force her. "No, I doubt that you would. You did tell me you wouldn't." Had she killed the mood? It did seem like the atmosphere had changed to quickly.

"No… but if I did…" He reached for her hand and took it, keeping a close watch to make sure she wouldn't panic or freak out, and set it just above his belt. "If I did, hit me here. Just a little lower." He could only imagine the kind of pain of getting hit there while in that kind of mood… that would no doubt have any man sobbing in a ball on the floor.

Her mouth formed a small "oh." Well she knew if she hit him there..Well, that was pretty painful since she'd seem some getting hit there, falling straight to the ground. Was he teaching her to protect herself from him if he did? "I understand…"

"I'm sure that will work just fine, biting me would only make your situation worse. Since you already know that I'd like it." He released her wrist, she could do whatever she wanted with her freed hand, he didn't care what, he just wanted to pick up from where he had left off if that was still alright with her.

"Worse?" How could that even possibly be. Since he let her go, and it seemed to be at a stand still, she pulled him a bit closer since she did want to see where this was going and well, he didn't even start at something she was against. Well, that was so far.

"I would explain it to you if I could, but I'm not sure how." He replied, staring at her and reaching to take her shirt now. The only question left was would she leave him or was she going to end up hitting him where it counted? Hopefully that was just a last resort, but he wanted her to feel safer.

She sat up a bit, feeling embarrassed and shy for what he was about to do. She was so inexperienced and this was the first time it ever even happened to her, but just a bit more…Maybe she could do a bit more. She just hoped she didn't have to hit him down there since it'd hurt. Bad. And she really didn't want to.

"Do you want to take it off?" If it made her feel more in power and in control then it might better for her to do it herself, since he knew how nervous she was. "I won't stop until I've seen all of you." He warned beforehand. "Is that a problem? I'll let you do the same if you'd like, but I know girls a quite… what's the word… bashful… about male anatomy. I don't have any issues showing you everything though if you would like."

She shook her head, lifting her arms so he could do it. It was uncomfortable, but she had a feeling he would've preferred to have done it himself. Her face was immediately red again. "A-all?" She wanted to bury herself under the covers, that was surely something she was scared to do..Yet he said he wouldn't stop until— "I-i guess I'd prefer if it was fair." But were her eyes really ready to see, everything of him?

He reached forward and tugged it off carefully. He set it aside and glanced at her casually, fully intending to memorize every inch of her skin, he took his time surveying. "That's right… all of it." This was too good to be true. "Do you want to take it off or me to?" He set a hand at the waist of his pants, but didn't take his eyes off her for a second.

There was still her undershirt and well, other clothing she had to deal with. She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. Her cheeks were the color of a rose, a deep red from the heat and the blood that rushed through it by the action he was doing. "I... think it's better if you did." Since really, she wasn't confident enough to do so.

He shifted even closer to her and reached forward the grab the undershirt, as he said he had no intentions of stopping. "Do you want me to take them off right now or wait a little longer?" He tugged it up slowly, giving her plenty of time to change her mind about letting him see her.

"W-wait." Her heart was hammering in her chest. She could tell he wanted to see every inch of her already. A hefty sigh left her, she had to try and just do this. Was it wrong or was it fine? It was a question of her morals if she should continue. But it did seem to be alright…."It's my first time doing this kind of thing…" She was really shy of her own body having to have him see every inch made her face pink.

"Ah…" So would it seem she changed her mind after all? It was fine if she did, but he wished that she wouldn't. In any case he had indeed been expecting her to back out. "Well I guessed, but it had better be your first time… if I had found out you did this with anyone else… I might just kill them." That was no joke. He didn't at all like the thought of someone else seeing or touching her like this. She belonged to him, so it wasn't alright at all if that had happened.

It wasn't like she was about to do such a thing with any other person. "E-eh? But I don't think I could do this kind of thing with anyone else." She admitted, since he was the only one she liked and would willingly do so until the extent that she really couldn't. She could see how possessive he was of her, which was scary and yet something else entirely different that she actually liked. She gave him a brief nod, urging him to continue with what he was previously going to do.

"Good, because I wasn't making a joke." His eyes glinted slightly, a deadly look that if it had happened and he even gave a glance towards something it might burst into flames. He took a hold of her undershirt once more and locked his eyes with hers, still giving her the chance to back out.

Was he trying to scare her that she wasn't allowed to be anyone elses? If so, he was doing a pretty good job at it, making her gulp. Locking her eyes with his, she gave him a nod. She could always hide under the blanket or throw a pillow over herself once he took it off…She really was too shy to show him.

"You're mine? You understand that right?" He pulled the undershirt off and quickly captured both her wrists in one hand, because he figured that once he had done so she'd try and cover herself, he wouldn't have it.

She nodded "Y-yes." How cunning he was, he just knew what she was about to do. She wanted to cover herself up, especially now since well..the remaining clothing, there was only a bit left. Her face was red, having him capture her wrist, she couldn't even begin to cover herself.

Before she could figure out what he was doing to know to combat it he pressed her back against the bed, holding her wrist above her head to keep her from obstructing his view. Despite himself he growled quietly at the sight of her, parting his lips slightly until the tips of his fangs peaked out in consideration of all the places he could sink them into. One poor bumbling chickity that shouldn't have hopped her way into the wolf's den so carelessly.

Just the look of him sent shivers down her spine. He was someone you knew you shouldn't mess with. She squirmed, trying to break loose of his hold, ah but he was too strong. Seeing his fangs, she felt so much like prey he planned to devour. Looking at him, she awaited his next move, though she did keep trying to break free in desperate need to cover herself.

"Stop struggling and I'll let go." He said quietly to her. He wasn't finished, he'd only just begun. All that he needed was for her to stop squirming around so much. It wasn't as if he was planning to harm her.

And she did, leaving a silent sigh. It was uncomfortable having his eyes view almost every inch of her body, yet he wasn't doing anything to her except pin her hands up.

And she did, leaving a silent sigh. It was uncomfortable having his eyes view almost every inch of her body, yet he wasn't doing anything to her except pin her hands up.

"Don't even attempt to cover yourself up or I'll have to punish you." This time he didn't have any intention to indicate if he was joking or not. He didn't feel like struggling over something so simple as this, even if it was embarrassing for her he really wanted to be able to see her like this how nobody else would be allowed to. With that thought he released her cautiously.

Her hands bawled a fist at the bedsheets, stopping herself from covering up. She was afraid of how on earth he could even punish her, it was obvious he wasn't joking. It seemed like he was enjoying it, at the same time annoyed with having her struggle earlier. If only he'd hurry up, that way it'd be faster for her to get over this already because the longer it took, the more embarrassed she became.

He lowered his head slightly, staring straight down at a random spot on the pillow as he took a deep, calming breath. He turned his head slightly until his lips brushed right below her ear and he sighed deeply. "For one that cannot die… I believe that I've just glimpsed heaven…" He meant her, being able to see her and he hoped she knew that.

She shivered having him so close, she did love seeing him bare. She could feel their skin against each other. His words held a certain charm, making her happy that even if this was embarrassing to her, it was like heaven to him. "I don't think i've ever seen anything, as wonderful as you though.." Which she had to be honest about, since she did see his top half.

He kissed the spot lightly before he reached down and hooked his fingers into the edge of her skirt, he had decided that he would leave her at least with what was under it, since he himself had to strip he needed to keep something between them. Surely it'd be more comfortable for her anyway.

Nothing was going to happen…right? Just take it off…That was all. Perhaps. She lifted her waist a bit, enough for him to slip it right off of her. She just wish he'd keep it even already, though she would like to try taking off his. Ah what a stupid thought, she wouldn't be brave enough to do that.

He did it slowly since he wanted to savor every moment of it, once he had removed it he set his hand lightly on her side to silently show he decided he'd leave her with something. "Are you fine?"

She gave him a sigh of relief, happy enough he'd leave her with something on. Though the chill of the air did shot through her, leaving her skin with goosebumps. She nodded at him "Aren't you supposed to…" Well she didn't want to ask him to take off his pants, but it was just to be fair.

"Yes…" He didn't have a single problem with it really, to him the human body was just that. Although hers was something special that he didn't want anyone other than him seeing. He rested his body over hers for a moment to warm her since she shivered and then he inched lower until his lips grazed along her stomach lightly. Maybe he would distract himself here for a bit.

Skin against skin, it warmed her to have him over her. He was always so warm, warm enough that she was comfortable. Feeling his lips against her stomach, made her blush. It was unfair how he got to touch her so, but she did her best not to mind.

He couldn't even count all the times he'd dreamed of being like this with her, even though he wouldn't take it as far as said dreams. He ran his fingers along her side and shifted closer as he traced his tongue along each of her ribs slowly. He probably shouldn't, but how could he possibly help himself? The taste of her skin alone was addicting to him. He paused over one spot before sinking his fangs into her side slowly. She really was too good for him.

Her heart was pounding on her chest, having taste her bare skin. "Ah!" He had surprised her, by sinking her fangs on him, thus earning him a moan that escaped her. She put her hands on his head, somewhat pushing him closer even though she knew she really shouldn't. He always had that affect on her.

He didn't take much at all, it was more of the fact that he wanted to leave a mark. Did she understand or have any idea what hearing her like that did to him? He licked the remaining blood from his bite and trailed lower to bite a bit lower, not really bothering to stay and drink from her this time.

She watched him, going lower and lower. Just feeling his fangs graze her skin gave her goosebumps, no matter how warm he was. He hardly did take from her, so it was just fine that he did so. But just looking at him made her tingle and shiver.

"Mmm." He sighed quietly and sat up even if he'd like to continue what he was doing. Instead he prepared to strip for her as she had requested so it would be fair. "Are you sure you want to see me? You won't get too squeamish and run?"

She nodded, giving a sigh as he got off of her. "C-can I be the one to do so?" It was brave and unlike her to ask such a thing, but she did want to do to him what he did to her. She wasn't exactly prepared to see his bottom half but she did have to try.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "If you'd like." He dropped his hands to his side and stayed where he was. He didn't really care how it went, he just hoped she wouldn't get overly nervous.

She nodded to him, inching closer in order to be close enough. Was she obviously nervous? She hoped not. Her hands went to his belt and unbuckled it, pulling it off. That was over with. She gulped, setting her hand over his button. She shook her head, urging herself that she could do it if he could do it to her. Slowly, she undid his button and fly and her hands retreated back to her, unsure if she should be the one to pull it down. A sigh left her, at least she did that…At the very least without having a nosebleed or fainting or a panic attack.

"Not going to finish?" He asked her, doing his best not to smile. Of course she would back out right away, that he could have told right away. "Why not?"

"A-ah. I thought…" She went closer, slowly pulling it down. She saw what was under and looked away, she was not just about to stare into the male anatomy. Without looking, she pulled it down and waited for him to discard it.

He chuckled quietly at her shyness. "What's the matter? Not going to finish fully? I thought you wanted us to be equal…"

Was he being testy with her? "I can't exactly get it off you since your still in them technically. " She sighed with an irritated groan. He was enjoying this.

His lips curled into a smile at her words. "How do you want me then?" His words could likely hold a double meaning and he couldn't really help himself when it came to teasing her.

She looked up at him "In any way, though…I find it better we were equal." Meaning, he had to get out of his pants and climb back to bed. He was distracting her, making her no longer embarrassed at the moment.

"Well alright then." He obliged her and got up for a moment only to remove them fully. Now, he would definitely enjoy seeing her reaction even if it was one of embarrassment especially considering he was a bit excited. "Are you pleased now?"

She bit into her lip, at least now they were REALLY equal. Just the sight off him made her swoon, especially bare. Ah but she kept her eyes on the upper part of him, not wanting to look any lower. "Hmm…." She nodded, feeling a bit better and still feeling a bit red.

"What was that?" He asked, pretending not to understand for a clearer answer from her as he sat down at the edge.

She puffed her cheeks, hugging a pillow. "…In any way." Since she'd love to have him no matter how he looked or what he wore. She pondered though, was this where it ended?

"Are you hiding yourself…?" Regardless of what he said… just seeing her like that… he shivered slightly and clenched his fists. Oh, what she did to him, looking so adorable and innocent…

"Ah ." She shook her head, letting go of the pillow. She almost forgot she shouldn't or he'd punish her, though in what way, she didn't know.

"You're so cute looking like that…" He stayed where he was, not taking his eyes off her. "Come here…"

She slowly went towards him, feeling cold once again without having him near and feeling his gaze upon her. Just what was he going to do? "You love to tease so much."

"Was that teasing?" He asked quietly, picking up the edge of the blanket and tugging her into it with him so she could at least be warm. "There? Is that better?" It was just instinctual to protect her and keep her warm, he hadn't even thought about it. Just done it.

"A little." She snuggled close to him, having been warmed by having him close. Though having him against her still gave her goosebumps. She smiled, since it just so happened that he just knew how to make her feel better.

He sighed, what should he do at the moment? He definitely wanted to touch her more… or have her touch him or anything of that kind. He was energetic from all the excitement earlier and he didn't have anything to do with it. "You can do whatever you want with me you know. I'm at your disposal…"

What would she do with him? She wasn't particularly thirsty..No. She tried to trail her fingertips from his chest downwards till his stomach. "I don't really know…What to do." She told him. It was so much better for her if he was the one doing it than the other way around. "Maybe you should be the one?" As much as it embarrassed her, it was more preferable that way.

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes for a moment… even that touch was almost the death of him. "It was an excellent starter in any case…" He settled his hands on her back. It was absolutely wonderful being able to touch her with nothing between them. He definitely had to make her sleep this way with him every night… he would never get enough of the feel of her skin. Feminine and soft, what more could a man possibly want?

She could feel his muscles at her fingertips, down to his abdomen which was quite defined. It never occurred to her that she could touch him like this. "Alright.." Just having him touch her made her happy, much more having her skin against his. She had calmed down a bit, compared to earlier at the beginning of all this.

He smiled at her gently. It made him happy to have her so close to him, all to himself. He really wanted nothing more than to have her to himself for eternity, but… he would avert his eyes to hide his thoughts, but it would be too suspicious right so instead he just kept his smile in place and decided not to think about that now. At this moment he would just enjoy being with her.

She looked up at him and smiled back, glad to see him smiling. But then, perhaps he was still holding himself back..She did happen to recall his dark thoughts that he so pushed away to keep himself from her. Perhaps, they were on his thoughts now? Nonetheless, she still loved being like this with him.

He loved her so much, it was his major flaw to get intoxicated by happy times so much so that it always ended badly for him and everyone around him. He'd been so distracted, he hadn't even thought of 'that man' coming after her still. Eventually… he would… and eventually it would set things into a spiraling motion that wouldn't stop until he stopped it. "I love you, Yuki…" He felt like he had to say it suddenly.

A rosy pink blush filled her cheeks, having him suddenly say that. "I love you too." Seemed like the appropriate thing to say, since she loved him and everything about him even if he did have his major flaws and his past. She snuggled closer to him, her body searching for his warmth.

He laid his chin on top of her head and started silently at the wall. Now just what was he going to do? How ridiculous of him now that he realized… had he honestly expected things to go on like this all happy and perfect and everything he ever dreamed of? Of course not.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. Just like this, she may as well fall asleep with him in her arms. She honestly expected that he'd do more, but perhaps he was tired? Everything just seemed so…Nice. As if the both of them drifted on cloud 9. Some things were just too good to be true.

He grunted in surprised, oh what was he going to do with her? Really… having her so close. It temporarily distracted him from his troubled thoughts and brought him back to reality. "I'd imagine you have no idea what I'd like to do to you right now."

"I..Have a guess…" Luckily, they didn't fit into his closet at all. She wondered if he would go to such extent, though of course she doubted since they seemed so comfortable.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a perverted man. You deserve so much better than that." He stated quietly, only holding back because of how guilty he felt.

"You always say that, but really…I've come to accept you, even if you are…" She giggled at the last part, not able to bring herself to call him a pervert.

"Why aren't you sickened by me?" Really, she should be, since he was such a perverted man. Anyone should be, anyone would be.

"You did scare me at first." She admitted, not exactly used to someone being so open with their perverted plans but then…It was something she had to live with. "Why do you try to keep pushing me away?" Really, it's like he didn't want her their at the same time did.

He nodded slowly in acknowledgement and then glanced somewhere else in the room to avoid her gaze. "Why? Do you really want me to tell you my answer, because I'll assure you it will be something you don't want to hear…"

She sighed, wondering where her clothes were. "What is it?" She'd have to change right after this, the atmosphere around them seemed to have changed already. It made her turn away.

He gritted his fangs, no, he wasn't going to let her go and quickly captured her and pressed her under his weight against the bed so she couldn't move at all. "Just what is it you think you're doing?" He asked, voice taking on a deeper and rougher tone than he had ever used on her before. He leaned closer. "I'm trying to push you away because I want to make love to you so badly it hurts. I want to bury myself so deep inside of you you won't ever be able to get me out." He wouldn't feel bad for saying it. Refused to, because he warned her and she had gone and made him mad to some degree.

She cursed under her breathe, surprised by the sudden move. Her mouth gaped slightly open in shock mixed with a little fear, this wasn't what she intended to happen. Though she did guess he was holding back, so it seemed to have loosen up the beast that was binded. Her heart might as well jump right out of her chest, goosebumps all over her skin and her face hot and flushed a bright red. Was he still going to hold back after telling her? She didn't want him feeling so…hurt, still. Her train of thought was lost, unable to form words with having him tell her why and being on top of her.

"Don't you share my feelings? Don't you feel the pain from not getting the relief that you need after having gone on dreaming about something and yet not getting it?" He slid one arm beneath her back and supported himself on the other, purposely pressing himself against her to prove his point. "Can you feel how much it is that I want you? Are you purposely doing this?" No, the wall of his control had been completely toppled, even if she didn't like it… he didn't think he could bring himself to stop what he was doing.

Having him press against her, she can feel something underneath. Was it time for that kind of thing to happen already? She was not prepared for this, never did she think she had to. "I do.." Since she wanted him, but not sure if she should delve into that but she did want him but he wanted her way above than her thoughts. "I'm not…I just don't know how.." She was completely subjected to him, since it wasn't possible to get away from him any longer or stop him.

He stared silently for a moment and then laughed quietly, a bit off, not something he would normally do. It was more because of a mixture of nervousness and frustration that couldn't escape into words, not because he thought something was funny. Then if she put it that way he wouldn't stop… not that he would be able to anyways unless she decided to intervene and stop him.

She blinked a few times, wondering why was he even laughing. Was her inexperience so laughable to him? Just what was he about to do? If she truly did want to escape, she just had to hit a certain place but then..That was if she really had to.

He was beyond the point of thinking straight, he was confused, light headed and not in his normal state of mind at all. It felt like he'd been put into the cage that he usually kept his darker self in, his mind had preformed a swift coup d'etat that he couldn't seem to bring himself back from. He forced a kiss on her all the while the back of his mind was screaming 'don't you dare hurt her you sick bastard'. Which was what he truly was really. He failed her. Failed to protect her from the worst enemy, which was himself.

Her body surrendered to him, which was hard not to. Having him still against her, she couldn't do anything but kiss back and see where this was going. He really wasn't like how what she used to see, she had gone and saw his truly darker side which he had kept from her all the while. She truly was confused by everything. First he had scared her, he suddenly laughed and now he had kissed her so suddenly. Just what was up? Was he still sane or did he no longer have any control of himself and wanted to have her for his taking?

There was no way left for him to be able to stop the darker side of himself from doing this. It was completely impossible, the only one left to stop himself was her and… well it didn't seem that was going to happen and that really worried him. His darker side was in no way going to be gentle with her and that was making him insane… if his darker side wasn't already insane and hell bent on taking what it wanted. This was the curse of a vampire. Always living with a caged beast inside.

She tried to pull away from him, not being able to respond to his craving. "K-kaname?" She stuttered, wanting to see if he was still sane at the very least. She tried aiming for his crotch, though accidentally hit his stomach instead. She should've known this was going to happen with him wanting her bare, why was she so naive and so submissive when it came to him?

He exhaled suddenly and sharply since it took the wind right out of him and for a moment after he just stared at her with a stark red tint in his eyes, until in retaliation he bit her in the shoulder and hard. Missing wasn't going to work out too well for her, he had warned her after all that any other source of pain he'd most likely enjoy.

"Ah." She winced, having him bite her. Missing didn't work out too well. Tch, this really wasn't her Kaname, was it? He seemed so different and utterly craving. She could still feel him so close, wanting her badly. She just had to live with it, knocking some sense back into him. With that, she successfully hit his crotch, though hopefully not to hard, just enough to get him back to his senses.

He choked on the blood he had been in the process of taking and backed away from her to lean over the edge of the bed and vomit from the sheer pain such a hit caused. His eyes watered severely. Even if this was likely the worst psychical pain he'd ever felt in his life he was actually very glad, since he wasn't able to stop himself and been pushed back into the darker corners of his mind. "Mm." She was likely to leave him for this… ah, what had he done allowing that part of his mind to take over? He hated himself. He truly did. He was a horrible, horrible being.

She got up from the bed and sighed, calming herself down. So it seemed that, it was the right thing to do. She found her undershirt and skirt and slipped them own, before going to his side and stroked his back. Looks like there was a mess to clean-up. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip, feeling a bit bad for hitting him. "Wait that was a stupid question." She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat beside him, away from the mess.

He took advantage of the blanket and pulled it over his head, completely ashamed of himself for losing control and allowing his evil side to take control with her. He didn't deserve her after this, not at all. He couldn't stay by her side if he couldn't control himself around her. He deserved what she did and he wouldn't be upset or angry at all, hopefully she knew that.

She pulled him into her arms, though with a frown that wasn't visible to him. "It's okay. It's okay. I understand." She could only tell he was beating himself up about it inside. She wanted him to know she was still there, even if he felt bad about it. The arrangement of having her there wasn't all bad though. "We'll get through this."

He winced at her moving him, but even that he knew he deserved. "It isn't okay at all. I'm… not good for you." This was it. He had far beyond pushed his limits with her and he didn't deserve her at all for having done such… not that he ever thought he had deserved her.

"Yes you are. You just held it in too long that it burst. I doubt you wanted to be like that." Since she knew he was far more in control than that. "I'm still staying with you. I don't think that one blunder…Would separate me from you." Her lips pursed, she didn't want to give up on him over this. She just hoped he wasn't about to give up.

He shook his head and pulled away from her to get up and put distance between them. This feeling was the epitome of guilt and self hate. He grabbed some clean clothes from the closet. Yes… she would never ever let him see her as he had earlier again after this… he'd never be able to hold her like that again. "I had a council meeting tonight. I put it off because I wanted to spend time with you, but it's better if I went now…" He dressed as he spoke, slightly shakey and still in pain, but… he hesitated with his final words. "The chairmen likely has your uniform ready by now… don't forget to pick it up… watch over things for me while I'm away…"

"Will you be alright?" She hated looking at him, having him like that in front of her. It really was her fault that the events turned like this. She wanted to spend more time with him, though she felt guilty having to be the reason to put it off. "You shouldn't have done that…It's your responsibility." She sighed, perhaps it'd be the best for her if she gave up and went back to the Day class? She never wanted to see him hurt again. "I'll make sure to get it later. Oh and Kaname…"

* * *

We'll show you a sweet dream next night...

Ousama a/n: Still surprised this doesn't have more reviews. Do I emit a foul odor? A great deal of thanks to those that did review, I know that Hime is also greatly appreciative of your reviews, so thanks from the both of us. A thank you to Sy94, Guest, God Fenrir and Akira 91. And yes, Akira 91 of course they're like that. They're a mushy couple, what does one expect with those two?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Bloody Snow  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Authors: Hime-sama and Ousama  
Language: English  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11/9/13

Chapter 9

* * *

He stopped with a hand on the door and stared at the dark wood in silence as he waited for her to continue. No. He shouldn't have done what he did earlier… it was his responsibility to protect her. His shoulders lowered slightly more than they had been moments ago.

She went over to him and hugged him from behind, not quite tight just enough for something like a "See you later" kind of hug. "Just so you know, I love you." It was to reassure him that she still did despite what he did. "Do you..Still want me to stay though?" It was a question which was somehow to see if he gave up or not, though she would still stay by him either way.

For the longest time he remained silent, at first considering not reply to her words at all. "But you shouldn't still." And in his eyes it was completely true, she shouldn't still love him. That should have been it then and there. She should have hit him and then run. He stalled too long, so he was going to carry through with his plans.

She gripped his shirt, tightening her grip around it. Unknowingly, the windows cracked. She wanted to say more but it felt so useless. No matter how hard she tried to hold on, he just seemed to let go. She felt like shattering so much, that it was useless to even speak. So instead of telling him things that meant so much more to her and seemed so…Nothing to him, she let go of him and turned away. She didn't want him to see the hurt look on her face, for she just kept trying to keep them together. Moving away, she awaited if he'd just go out or if he'll say anything else.

He hesitated, only a moment longer and then opened the door, but briefly glanced over his shoulder. "Goodbye Yuki…" with those finally words to her which held a deafening finalization he walked out and pulled the door shut behind him. He had wanted to just hug her once more before leaving, but he made an internal promise that he would never touch her again. He had broken everything to pieces and there was no way to fix it now. So it was too late to go back. It was his own fault for ever having interfered with her life, for ever having turned her back, he should have left her. It would have been so much better for the both of them if he had. He pressed his back to the door and slowly slid down it until he touched the floor. A hand came up to grip a fistful of his own hair. What had he done?

His words carried more meaning than it intended, piercing her heart to pieces. It was useless, he probably gave up already, making her look back at the door and choking back a sob. She hated herself so much for this. She shouldn't have agreed to stay with him, perhaps it would have been better if she never agreed, they would never have to go through this. She fell so easily into his words, they didn't seem to be his actions and she hated it so much. The cracks on the windows grew longer. With that she changed into her Day class uniform top for she had the skirt on, had his earlier vomit cleaned up and opened the door.

He had long since disappeared, he wasn't really certain if he'd return or not. If he could handle returning, but he knew now was the time to go on with his plans. He would make her angry with him. He would make her hate him and then when his life was extinguished she would actually be glad rather then hurt. This was the best option for everyone in this situation.

She had planned to go to the headmaster, get her uniform and stay out of the room and have a good old patrol. Hopefully Zero wasn't around, she just didn't know how to face him now that she was a pureblood. Getting out of the Moon Dormitory, she jogged towards the academy, wanting a bit more exercise and to clear her mind over everything. Though she wondered if he ever regretted even having her stay with him. She was starting to doubt if he really did love her, perhaps those were just words and he mistaken his love for her for something else? She shook her head, she wasn't going to bring herself down over this. One could only hope for the better.

He sat silently in a conference room, awaiting the last of the arrivals, there was no doubt they would wonder why he had so suddenly called them there. Were any of these fools worthy of allowing to live? They were all dirty and disgusting, unworthy of their privileged lives. It would just be best that he killed all of them right away once they arrived before they became too suspicious of his motives and… before they found out about Yuki. He would do this and then return and give her back her human life, wiping out all traces of himself ever having existed.

She received a talk from the headmaster in private, all about her and Kaname, as well as they're stay together. It was shattering, having him talk to her about it as well as ask a few things. With a sigh she just got the uniform, properly answered some questions and left. Taking her time, she decided a casual patrol would be nice though not really knowing what time it was. She'd stay out despite the time until she really needed the rest. Her head ached, having to think about everything that just happened and how to keep it together. She wanted to stay with him though the question was, did he even want to stay with her? It didn't seem so.

Once they all gathered they were obviously very outraged that he would call them there so suddenly and for no reason. They wouldn't be soon, but this was going to be the point of no return. After doing this things wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were, but he had already ruined it all and no matter how badly he had wanted to spend his life with her it was too late. With a single glance he turned them to ashes, just the same as his heart.

She felt goosebumps on her skin, something didn't seem right at all. The night was silent, a little too silent at that. Something felt wrong and off, but what? She went around, trying to see if there was anything wrong at the academy. Nothing seemed out of place. Irritated at herself, it was probably the cold that was getting to her. Yes, perhaps that was all it was. She shook her head, looked around and slowly walked back to the moon dormitory, planning to fix something.

His cold and jaded eyes stared at the ashes covering the floor, it brought him back to a time in his past when the world had reduced itself to ashes and this was no different. He stood slowly and wiped the noble blood from his face before stepping over a particular pile. There wouldn't be anyone hunting him down for a little while, the hunter's wouldn't find out right away so he had enough time to return to the academy and finish things.

The moon dormitory was quiet, still. The air changed, something was definitely going on. She walked up to her room, not too surprised he wasn't even there yet. Walking over to her closet that she had given him, she took out her clothes and put them in her luggage bag. Though her Night class uniform remained on the bed. Her hands were cold, since she didn't even wear anything for the cold outside. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut and she has yet to know what it was. She just hoped it wasn't about Kaname and her, though he did tell her his plans before. She changed to her nightgown and laid down in bed, no intention to sleep. Laying there over at one side, she awaited him though with an aching heart. It just seemed so difficult for them to stay together, especially if one side kept thinking they were better off without the other. There was one thing she was sure of, she had no plans to give up. Not just yet.

He wiped at his sleeve, but really it proved useless, he was covered in blood and ash. He didn't regret what he'd done at all, because every person in that room deserved it. Those people were also responsible for that man's meddling. It wasn't the first time, but right now he didn't feel anything at all. He held no emotions for anything. Of course physically he felt cold, but… mentally there was just a white wall of nothing, but this was just the way that it had to be to finish carrying out his plans. He couldn't show any mercy to anyone. The long, long walk back to the academy seemed much longer than it had actually been. There were still a few more people that needed to be dealt with, but for now he needed to rest after the extensive use of power and with that thought in mind he returned to his room, the only thing he wasn't expecting was for anyone else to be there.

Still wide awake, she heard the door open. She could faintly smell the smell of ash and blood. Just what happened? As much as she wanted to go over to him and see if he was fine, she desperately fought the urge to do so. She wanted to see if he was fine but, she told herself she'd wait and see what he would do if he still saw her on his bed.

The heavy sound of his footsteps on the floor came to an abrupt halt. He had expected her to have left him finally and yet… for some reason she remained. He couldn't understand it very well. Worst was that he wasn't at all presentable to her and she was going to know that he had done something terrible, but maybe that would finally push her away from him so she would agree to let him give her human life back to her, however he couldn't bring himself to speak any words to her.

She stayed still, her body under the pillow and she merely stared at the wall waiting for maybe something, anything from him. She wasn't going to move or talk, it was up to him for the first move. Though his scent did bother her. He was covered in different scents. She wanted to ask what happened and to see if he was alright, but she promised herself she wouldn't move unless he moved her.

Since she hadn't moved or said anything he assumed she was asleep and removed his coat and rolled it up into a ball, disappearing into the bathroom, if she was a sleep she wouldn't know so maybe he could keep it hidden from her for now.

In the bathroom, he noticed his reflection in the mirror. With his face covered in blood he was the image of a terrifying demon. As he turned the water on, stripped and stepped in he briefly considered allowing her to see him this way so she saw the truth. He did his best to clean himself of the blood and ash, watched the blood mixed with water roll down his skin. If there was the chance that he could hide this for just a little while longer then he would take it… but why? For what reason did he want to hide it from her? This should be considered a good thing if it would be the final push he had to force her away from him. He couldn't give her what she needed most of all to be happy. He himself couldn't make her smile, but… he could give her the means to smile. It didn't matter what it was that he had to give up for her, even his life, if she was just able to smile then it was alright. With a deep sigh he finished with the shower, dressed and dared to open the door.

She heard the water fall against the tiles of the bathroom floor, he was taking a shower. She leaned against the headboard, thinking of every good and bad thing that's happened. A sigh escaped her, thinking of herself as someone more selfish than before. She loved him so much, she just wanted to have him around her. Something unusual for her, but she can't hold back. She needed him as much as he needed her. She gave her something to look forward to every day and every night. A reason to live, move on and be happy that she wasn't human. At first she didn't know what to think, but if she could spend an eternity with him…then it was alright. If he left her, there was no point at all in living. Even if she forgot about him, which was impossible, she'd still feel the same because even if memories went away, the feelings you kept so close to your heart never fade. Perhaps he thought of her so goodly, loved her and wished only the best for her and yet…She couldn't make him as happy as he made her. If anything, she wanted to be the reason he smiled. At least one of the reasons. Perhaps it didn't matter if she was alive or around him, as long as he was happy, that could make her truly happy for she didn't think she deserved him any longer if she just kept breaking him more and more. But there was one thing that was for sure, she loved him more than she could ever love anyone, have ever loved anyone. He always did have a special place in her heart.

Upon opening the door, he hadn't expected her to be awake. Perhaps it was because he was tired. He just wasn't noticing things like he should. A deep resounding sigh left him as he ran a hand back through his hair slowly, a self soothing motion that was intended to calm him down if only just a little. "You're awake… did I wake you..?" At first, he had no intended to speak with her, for many reasons, the main one being he was far to guilty feeling to think that he deserved to speak to her or hear her words. And although those were the words that he said, what he really meant was… 'you stayed?' in utter shock and surprise. But still, it was too late to go back now. After what he'd done it didn't seem to him that it were possible to atone or recover.

She shook her head. In all honesty, she couldn't sleep. He probably expected her to be asleep or worse, gone. "Couldn't sleep." Though she didn't intend to sleep at all. She was just on one side of the bed, just in case he decided to join her. "What happened? Are you tired?" She truly was concerned for him. Although she had the urge to go hug him, it was probably better to keep her distance until she was sure he was alright. As he was fresh from the shower, she couldn't help but love that comforting smell which radiated from him and enjoy his look and smell.

His eyes took her in carefully as she spoke, what he would have liked would to have just dropped into bed beside her and fall asleep, but he couldn't do that. Not after his mistake and his vow to not touch her again. "If you'd like… I could put you to sleep…" He was sure he still had enough energy to at least help her sleep. If he could right now he'd use it to make her human, but there were still more pieces on the board that hadn't been captured so now just wasn't the right time for that.

"How?" She'd much prefer it if he laid down beside her, his warmth was comforting to put her to sleep. She wasn't too sure on what he planned to do, though she'd prefer it if they slept side by side and at the same time. At least she knew he was to stay, for she was afraid he'd leave her as soon as she laid to rest. She just wanted him to stay close, it'd be better if they were both relaxed and at peace.

"I would just use my power to put you to sleep, so that you don't have to lack sleep." His shoulders slowly lowered a bit more as he stood there near the door, since he hadn't wanted to get too close to her yet it was so hard not to just collapse into bed beside her when he was so tired, but he was too afraid to risk anything right now. It was too late and he refused to allow himself to touch her in any way at all.

"That would be fine but…I'd fall asleep even if you just slept beside me." Though he'd probably avoid her due to what happened earlier. "If you're tired, you should go to bed already…Don't force yourself." Just basing on his body language she could already tell he looked quite tired already. She sighed, hoping at least he'd sleep beside her.

He lowered his head guiltily, until his chin just about touched his chest and shook his head slowly. "I can't…" His words were said just barely above a whisper. But this torture of not doing that… it was his punishment. Life had a way of punishing you for the mistakes you make. He was just getting his now. Oh, and what a perfect punishment it was. But he would never say that he didn't deserve it or deny the punishment, he would take it all head on. He had it coming.

She frowned "You cant…Or you wont?" Two completely different things. "Do you want me to tell you why I kicked you in the first place?" He was probably punishing himself for what happened earlier. She got up from the bed, removing the blanket and made her way towards him. "By punishing yourself, it's also like having me punished as well."

"That isn't my intention… you don't have to explain it, I deserved it." He slouched his shoulders and upper back against the wall behind him to combat his weariness. He didn't want her to have to feel bad or be punished in anyway, he was the only one that deserved punishment for everything that had happened, both now and in the past.

"Perhaps not but I hate it. It's not needed. If you really feel bad then don't punish yourself but change the part of you that you hate so much." She wanted to hold him again, to at least see him happier though it seemed that happiness was far away. "If you truly deserve it then don't do it to yourself but wait in the future of that punishment…if you really did something wrong. In my opinion…You didn't. But I guess it doesn't matter." She stopped where she was, wondering if she was at the very least allowed to touch him.

"I'm sorry…" What else was there that he could say? He really wasn't sure what to say or even do, because he had already done something that he couldn't take back.

"It's…" Well to her it wasn't fine, she'd be lying if she said it was. "Let's just go to sleep." She forced a smile on her face, wanting at least both of them to have a good night. "If you ever want to tell me what happened earlier, I'm always here for you."

He remained where he was. "You should ask before you invite me in. Do you truly intend to sleep with a killer by your side?" His allowed himself to slide down the wall until he was sitting against it, unable to stand under the irregular beat of his heart, both from fear of her reaction, despite knowing it was best for her to hate him, and the weariness he felt.

She sighed and went back to him, sitting beside him. "If you don't want to go to bed, I suppose I'll sleep here beside you. Remember..I've seen your past…What reason did you have to kill?" She might as well guessed that he did but just who and why? She wasn't about to judge him without hearing his side of things at the very least.

"I killed them… the council. All of them. I lured them into my trap and killed them. There was no meeting. I'm a liar and an untrustworthy person… so that's the reason why… you shouldn't love me." He wished that she wouldn't have moved over here on the floor where it probably wasn't the comfort she deserved. "I have bad things coming to me… and if you're close, those things will affect you…"

"What reason did you have to kill them?" She asked, looking back at him. Was he trying to push her away again? If he was, it was somehow working. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for his reason why. "What have you lied to me about? I don't think you've given me not to trust you since…You've been fairly honest with me…Told me about your past, what happened before…" She was giving him evidence to trust him.

He sighed quietly and closed his tired eyes to rest them. "They… grew unable to distinguish between right and wrong. The Hunter's Association and the Vampire Council are conspiring together." Although didn't she understand he lied to her about the meeting to go and become a murderer once again?

"Hmm…Now that's not good..But must you have murdered them? Was there no other solution? " violence hardly solved anything. She decided they were done for the night, seeing him close his eyes to rest. "Come to the bed... It'll be bad to sleep on the floor." She at least wanted him to have a good sleep.

"Do you think, that if I had asked them nicely to stop doing bad things that they would have?" He didn't move from the spot, didn't open his tired eyes either. "I shouldn't touch you…"

"…No." she answered, that probably wouldn't have worked. "But..did you think all of them were bad? I'm sure that they have people who care about them as much as I cared for you. .. well I dob thinj we should discuss it any further. .I at least want you to know I'm here for you and well..I can't leave younto face it by yourself" But what's done is done. She couldn't change a thing about it or him. "But you want to. I would feel better if you did." Even if he just did murder the whole council.

"If there were an alternative, I'd have taken it, but within both the vampire council and the hunters association… they've become too corrupt and powerful. If I had done something else, like had them locked away, the others would simply pardon them." He brought a hand up to hold over his eyes. "I… don't… know… what to do." He didn't want her to feel bad, but he also didn't want to allow himself the privilege of touching her ever again.

She sighed "I understand. Well we can't do anything about it… . If the headmaster finds out..Well he'll talk to you probably before the hunter's association if not, I just want you to be safe." Since probably killing the council if they were working with the association could mean for him. She at least wanted him alive. "Rest your eyes first but not on the floor. If you don't want to touch me anymore.." She stood up and had her back to him, painfully saddened by that. "I won't force you." Though she tried not to be too worried over what he just did. She wouldn't give up on him, no matter what the consequences and what he'd done. She loved him too much to give up now.

"The association president will want my life." He replied so calmly, one could mistake him for simply talking of the weather. He was still intent to finish what he started, because he wanted to make it all safe for her, so she could live in peace and not have to be manipulated and used and looked at as just a piece of meat by those beasts. "It isn't that I don't want to…" He admitted quietly. "I… will destroy the world… and create it anew… for you. It's always been my intention to focus all their hatred on, so that when I died, perhaps their hatred would die along with me and you could be safe."

She frowned, he knew of course his plans and where they were going. Just the thought of him dying, she cringed at it. "I knew that there was a greater reason." Since he wasn't just going to murder the entire council just because they were corrupt. She turned to face him "If you want to then just do it. I know you think it's only just that you don't but I just want you to touch me again." She admitted, since she just can't bare the thought any longer. "Perhaps by doing so…You'd be making it safe for more people than just me." Her eyes started watering "But the thing is…I just can't bare the thought of losing you."

Silently he remained where he was before he finally got up slowly and stepped closer to her. Hesitantly, very hesitantly he pulled her into a careful hug. If she wanted him to touch her so badly he'd do so, but he'd refrain from anything too intimate. "Things with the hunters and vampires can't go on the way they are. Something has to change and I am the only one that can do it. Even if you lost me you would still have Kiryu-kun… as much as I dislike him… he's a good man. Better than I. He could take better care of you than I could. He could… make you smile from your heart."

She teared up into his arms. tightening her fists on his shirt and burying her head into his chest. "But still..Just when I thought we could probably spend an eternity together, even if I'm not your equal, I thought finally…" She shook her head in his arms. "Zero makes me happy, he's a good person but still…It's different with you. How could you possibly say that when you don't know how I feel when I'm with you? Because just being by your side already makes me happy. I believe you've made me 'smile from the heart' countless times already."

"Don't cry…" Despite trying to distance himself from her for when his enemies might come for him, it tore him apart to see her upset in any sort of way. So much so that it crumbled any walls of resistance he might have put up to defend himself from getting any more attached to her than he already was, since it seemed making her hate him was turning out to be an impossible task.

"I don't want to but just thinking that…" Well she didn't want to lose him, even if she couldn't make him happy.. She wrapped her arms around him, closing their distance. "I'm sorry. I feel as if I'm too blame for everything, even if it was your decision. I don't want to lose you…But after all this, will you let them kill you?" She just wished he'd run away instead, hide. But she should stop being selfish with him. If he so decided to end his life, she'd be there for him. He was there when she opened her eyes, she'll be there when he closed his.

"But, Yuki… I betrayed you. As a man, as your fiance… by doing what I did to you I betrayed you and your trust in me." He couldn't comprehend how she didn't hate him.

"I know you did and I'm pretty upset but you..You're much more important over what you did." She hugged him tighter. "If I offended you or betrayed you…Will you eventually forgive me and still love me? Because for me…I still will if it were you."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line at her words. "I don't think that I would even be able to get mad at you." But in any case anything that she did would be perfectly fine with him, so it was different in a way. He wished things didn't have to turn out this way, but that was just how it happened, life was punishing him for his past sins.

"See. That goes for the both of us, so no matter what you did..I'd still love you." She said, nuzzling into his chest wanting to savor him while she still had him. Even if he did anger her or offend her, she'd eventually be fine with it, move on and still want him. If only he didn't have to face death but it was bound to happen now. If only she could find a way to fix this…but how?

With a deep sigh he took the slight risk of burying his nose in her hair and resting there. So familiar and so comforting, the scent of sunshine and summer flowers. "Don't worry… it will be just fine. I don't intend to just let them kill me." No. He had a plan that still had to be fulfilled.

She loved having him at least touching her again, it was so familiar that she missed it so. Since he did take a bath, he still smelled fresh and his familiar scent overwhelmed her. "If you say so…I trust you on that." As long as he lived it was fine with her. What mattered is that he didn't stop breathing.

"I won't… do anything strange to you." He said that as assurance before he picked her up to set her down on the bed, since he couldn't continue standing any longer. He was too tired. He made sure she was settled comfortably and laid his head down on her chest. He would stay here, just for awhile.

"I don't mind if you do." She whispered, getting comfortable and wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes closed, getting tired from it all. Just having him there, his warmth, it felt safe enough that she slowly drifted off to sleep. "Good…Night."

"I doubt that… sleep well, my sweet Yuki." The future was very uncertain, but whatever happened, her happiness was his true intent all along. He probably shouldn't fall asleep at a time like this, but it may be his last peaceful moment she he was going to take it. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Just for a little while he'd rest…

She easily fell asleep, despite him on top of her. It was actually comfortable having him there, since she didn't know what the future may bring. She tightened her arms around him, wanting him to stay with her despite everything else. At least like this, she'd know if he left or not.

Any other time and he'd likely have worried about his weight being too much for her, but he had been far too tired to have even thought of it before falling asleep. he'd probably spend tomorrow feeling guilty if she had any complaints.

She slept soundlessly, trying to savor up every moment she can with him even in their sleep. He was a bit heavy for her but she'd bare with it just to keep him there. It was a comfortable sleep, despite previous happenings and worrying of what may happen.

After some time, perhaps when the sun first started to disappear he woke and after gathering his wits about him once more attempted to move from her, since having his heavy weight on her all night clearly couldn't have been comfortable. Although what he needed to do at this point was all too unclear. Why was doing the right thing so difficult?

"mmm…" She felt him move around in her arms, thus waking her. Her eyes slowly opened, going over seeing him. Ah her body felt painful from having him on top of her for who knows how long. Her eyes slowly slid off him though her right hand grabbed his shirt "Are you…" She yawned "Going somewhere?"

"No, not at the moment." He said quietly. "Are you fine? I slept thoughtlessly. I shouldn't have." Even just waking up, his first concern, although there were much other dangerous things he should worry over, was her and her well-being above all else.

"It hurts a bit but bareable." She gave him a small smile and yawned "How about you? Did you sleep well on top of me? " she laughed a bit though it did hurt. It was worth it anyway. She stroked a bit of his hair "I'm glad you were able to sleep."

He tilted his head into her touch, he'd just about apologized, but all thoughts vanished with her touch and he forgot he was feeling bad in the first place. He wanted nothing more than to get close and hold her forever, but… he just couldn't… there were still things, important things that he had to do even if he wanted to hesitate and take her somewhere far away with him.

She smiled continuing what she was doing to him."Are we going to attend class later or not? " It was most probably not but she just thought she'd at least ask. It was for once that she was okay with not going because he seemed to be more important. If only she could stay with him. "My sweet, beautiful Kaname…" she whispered, enjoying his company.

"I can't go to class… I killed their mothers and fathers. I don't think that they're going to take too kindly to that…" He admitted quietly. It was a shame it had to be that way, but there had been no other option for him even if killing would plant the seeds of revenge in their hearts.

"Then I'll stay with you. I just hope they don't go here." There was nothing to fear since she knew how powerful Kaname was but who knows what could happen. Staying with him rather than class, It was probably for the best since they probably know that she was important to him. Though she did wonder about Aidou and the others who were loyal to him, were they still? Now she only wished she knew his plans.

"Invade my 'lair'? I have my doubts that they would do something so reckless. It will be fine as long as I'm not there. I know that as a friend Ichijo won't betray me. He will likely keep things in order. My appearance would be inflammatory." He replied, having full confidence behind his words.

She smiled at him, continuously stroking his hair. "I'm glad you trust him. They really respect you and care for you." By they she meant those most loyal to him. It made her glad that he could count on Ichijou that way. "What do you plan to do next though?" It made her curious if he was going to do more here and what it was. At least a little part she wanted to know.

"My plans… hmm… I shouldn't trouble you with them. I don't think that you'll like or agree with them." He moved a bit closer to her and reached for her hand to take it and bring it to his lips. "Just be happy and carefree and don't concern yourself with what's going on right now. I'll make sure that it doesn't reach you."

She stared for him at a moment and sighed. "I don't think I'd be able to force it out of you. Just…Take care of yourself and come back." But she couldn't be so carefree, not with him in mind. Just what was going to happen? Well she had faith in him despite his actions so she left it at that. If he ever so needed her, she'd be there for him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything is fine. I made a promise to you when we were young that I would always be by your side wherever you were. I decided then that I wanted to make the world a less scary place for you. It's always been a flaw of mine to get a little intoxicated when I'm happy, so I hesitated for so long in what I needed to do. I forgot my tasks… because I could only see you even if the world might have been falling down around me."

"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. I have faith in you and I know you'd do great. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, especially earlier." She just felt like saying that "If the world would fall down, I would find you and rush to your side so that my last moments would be with you. Though not even death could make us part." She would treasure him for as long as she could, since he did make her happy despite everything else.

"No… you didn't do anything wrong. Don't think that you did." Yes, the only one that had been wrong in anything was him. He had made a vow to protect and watch over her and what had happened? He betray her in the worst way possible and made her have to defend herself against him when he should be protecting her. He was only ever angry at himself.

"I just didn't want to do it because I don't think that..well it's like it wasn't you in a way.." She bit her lip. it was a bit hard to explain but it was more of she thought he was going to be gentle and turned into a beast she couldn't comprehend. "I'm not angry at you for that. I actually think it helped me a bit." To be a bit more prepared for the future. "It's not your fault…Don't feel bad about it."

"You don't have to explain. It's fine. I understand." He didn't want her to have to think of that. It was his mistake and he still felt guilty, he probably never would stop feeling bad about it. "But if you wanted to be angry, you would have that right."

"Mm…If you say so." It was better not to talk about that anyway. She got over it though at least he was touching her bit by bit again. She just hoped he would stop feeling bad about it since it didn't matter anymore. "I'm not angry and I have nothing to be angry about."

"Perhaps… once this is all over… I could take you away from all of this for a little while." He didn't know if that would actually happen, since most of his plans ended up falling apart despite himself and all the hard work that he ended up putting into them. Either way… however this ended would be final and there would never be a way back or out.

"That'd be nice. I'm fine with anywhere as long as you're there." She wished it could happen, sooner rather later. If they both could be happy and relaxing, without a care in the world… well she wished it could happen. "I don't mind if it's longer than a little while…" she whispered, looking into him. Just how long did they plan to lay in bed?

He risked hugging her tightly to him. "I'm so sorry for all the scary vampires in the world. I wish that things had never had to turn out this way. It would have been so much better had I been the one to have lost my heart to the furnace. You would have never known me, you'd have had your parents and brother and you would have never had to have known fear of those things."

"No…Don't say that. I'm happy when I'm with you." She hugged him back. "I know there's a reason why I don't have my parents and my brother..So it's alright. I'm still happy even if it's like this because I have you. If I didn't have you i'd already be dead." She remembered their "first" encounter when she was human, she really would be vampire food had he not come to save her. "Just don't give up please. I'm glad to have known you, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me so…please..just.."

"I don't think that's true." His grip on her tightened just a bit. It was a shame that things had had to turn out this way. Maybe if things were different, if the circumstances were different, or if the time were different, but unfortunately they weren't and they were in the position they were. Life seemed to be a big chess game someone else was playing.

"You may not think it is, but I know it is." And she hugged him tight, not wanting to let go of him. It was a pain to be in their position, one could only hope for the better. "Despite you not being my Onii-sama, you still made me happy. Although we have our difficulties…we manage to get past them, right?" It was like she was pep talking the both of them, like to motivate the both of them to get through whatever it was together. "I'll always be by your side. Maybe sometimes not physically but I'll still be there."

He breathed out slowly, tired still in a way. But he was more tired in his mind rather than his body. "I…" He wanted to say something, but by this point he didn't know what to say. It was something very rare for him, to not know what to say when normally in hard situations he always knew what to say to make things better. Or worse. At least to a degree.

She didn't expect him to say nothing, since he usually got the last say or at least have a comeback, even some expression. She just laid there, hugging him tight against her as much as she could, not like she could squeeze him too tight anyway.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what to say. I'm so tired…" He admitted, closing his eyes to try and rest his mind just a little. Everything was just so difficult right now that he couldn't even think to speak proper words or logical sentences. His mind was a jumbled mess.

"It's alright. Just rest. Rest as much as possible." She'd bare his weight and let him sleep on top of her even if he was pretty heavy. It was something she'd bare if it was for him. She stroked his hair, trying to gt him to sleep a bit more so he could have more energy for later.

"I can't." He regrettably pulled away from her, since she had already mentioned that he was too heavy for her before. Besides, he had to go over his plans and double check them to make sure that if things went off track he'd have a plan B in place.

She frowned and sat up, baring her aching muscles from having him there for too long. He gave relief to her by having gotten off. A sigh escaped her lips, groggily looking at him and stretched her arms.

He glanced at her and noticed the look on her face and furrowed his brow, thinking deeply for a moment. "Allow me to make it up to you at least and then I won't feel bad about hurting you. Come here." He indicated for her to come closer.

She blinked her eyes and looked at him, losing the frown. "You really don't have too…" though she did go closer to him. It was better to do as he said, since she was curious of what it is he planned to do.

He lightly set a hand on her back. "I won't… do anything strange to you. Where did I hurt you?" He'd have to make sure that he didn't do this again, he had been so very thoughtless yet again and gone and hurt her. This really should be proof that the two of them just weren't meant to be together… since no matter what he did it seemed that he ended up hurting her.

"It's nothing. You were just a little heavy but I could bare it." He didn't hurt her at all, she felt her muscles ache by his mass. "I'm fine so don't worry." She reassured him, trying to convince he didn't even hurt her the least bit. She reached up and caressed his cheek, just wanting to pull him down and have her on top of him again. At least that way, she didn't have to worry about him but sadly, he had to go do things and she had no idea what they were.

"Just tell me…" The type of tone might sound whiney on anyone else, but he managed to say it in a way it was just a normal question. Really, he just wished she would tell him where she was hurt and he could easily make her feel better and at least not be so upset and worried about her hurting in any way.

"My body muscles just ache." She answered and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "It's nothing a good hot bath can't take away." Though she was curious on what he'd do, but it was hard to tell him just where exactly she ached.

"You don't want me to do anything at all?" He frowned to some degree, well of course it made sense. Why would she want to allow him to touch her at all after everything that happened. It made sense. So he had no right to say anything about it and decided he would just let it go.

"I do, I want you to so much but I can't exactly pinpoint where exactly it hurts. It's mostly where you slept though…" She didn't want him to look so sad about it. "Don't think I don't want you to…I do but I don't particularly hurt anywhere else." Just seeing him frown made her just as sad, for she didn't want to see that kind of expression on him.

"Here then… I'll…" He would what? Maybe he really shouldn't touch her at all even if he was only doing it to make her feel better. He hesitantly settled his hand along her ribs where he assumed the most sore muscles would be since most of his weight was probably there and lightly messaged the placed, but he made sure that he kept a watch on her face to know if she suddenly got upset from his touch or not.

She laughed, having him touch her ribs. It seemed to have amused her with having him hesitantly massage her. "Thank you." It was nice to have him do such a thing, since she didn't expect he would even massage her for that and it did certainly feel good for her though it did tickle her the slightest bit. "Careful, I'm a bit ticklish." Oh how she hoped he wouldn't tickle her and tease, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he did.

"Sorry." He moved closer to her and continued. He wanted to take make sure that he made up for being careless. This would be a small attempt at making it up to her, as well as a small reprieve from his duties where he only had to think about her, since his future might be short. He shouldn't allow her to get anymore attached to him, but... he couldn't really do anything about it now. It seemed to be too late for that.

"No, I like it." She beamed at it, relaxing from his touch and closed her eyes. It felt good having him massage her, making her moan from what he was doing. "But I don't want to be unfair..I'll do the same after." She opened her eyes to look at him, wishing they could do this sort of thing more often though their situation made it hard to relax like this. One could only wish things were more different.

"You don't have to do that." He replied, taking his time to try and work the soreness away. It wasn't that he was opposed to her touching him, he'd really like if she did, it was just that he knew that he didn't deserve it.

"But I want to." She at least wanted to get the final say in this one and be able to do so. To touch him and massage him until he was so pleased and relaxed and just soothe all the pain he had buried within him.

He sighed softly. "Do whatever you please then." He'd give in to whatever she wanted since his plans to come were going to toss the world up into a flurry of anger, hatred and war. There wouldn't be peaceful times like this again for a long time and they likely wouldn't be with him.

A smile crept up her lips and she left his touch. "I think it's best to lay you down on bed though." She said, going behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders. She started to massage his shoulders and back, trying her best to please him at the best of her abilities since she really hardly had any experience for doing such a thing. "Is that alright or harder?"

"If you insist." He replied, for once it did make him just a little nervous, though it wasn't because he didn't trust her or anything of the sort. He was more afraid of how he'd react to it. "Ah, anything you do feels fine…" It wasn't a lie either, it was hard not to relax.

Her hands roamed his entire back as they massaged him. "Hmm..If you say so." She said and massaged him harder, grinning behind him as his muscles relaxed. "Hope i'm doing fine." Having his shirt in the way was irritating but it wasn't like she could have him take it off so she just rubbed his back and shoulders through his shirt.

"You most certainly are…" though she really didn't have to do that for him, it should be his job to take care of her and do whatever it was she might need him to. "Are you feeling better now?" Surely it helped since he had let some of his power seep past his touch without letting her know, he didn't want her to know really that he'd used his power when he was already so tired since she might be a bit mad at him.

She had to resist the urge of nuzzling on his back as she massaged him. If she could, she'd take of him more than he did take care of her for she thought she hardly did do things like this. "Of course. Just having you touch me already makes me feel better." Since his touch had immediately made her muscles feel better and the ache subsided. "If you ever feel tired and all…Just tell me." Since she wanted to this more for him. She'd gladly oblige to his wishes since he hardly did ask anything of her.

He remained still for some time and allowed her to do as she pleased, but finally he turned and captured her into a hug. He wanted to hold her close and keep her like this. It was a shame that he couldn't just capture her forever and run away from all of his duties. Take them far, far, far away, but he couldn't be a coward. He had already run away once, he wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

Her head buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around him, holding him right. If only something like this could last forever. She wouldn't mind spending an eternity in his arms and having him. She nuzzled her head. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, they both fit to each other perfectly so. "..I love you so much…" She whispered to him, wanting to say it just in case she might never be able to tell him again. Because the way things were turning and it seemed the association was after him, it might be so.

"Even if I'm a ten thousand year old perverted pedophile?" He smiled faintly as he rested his head against hers. He really was tired from his long years, he had wanted to simply die and turn to ashes, but she'd given him reason. He didn't particularly want to leave her, but he had to atone for all of his sins and death was the only way.

"You are not a pedophile. Even if you were, then yes." She laughed against him, having the urge to hit him. His warmth was as comfortable as ever, how will she ever survive if she lost it? She'd hate having to lose him, if only she could find a way that she didn't have to lose him.

"Mmmm. I'm not? What makes you say that I'm not?" He asked, leaning closer so that he could burrow his face into her neck and breath in deeply the scent of her blood beneath, although he wasn't intended to take anything from her.

"Because I'm not a child." She reminded him, thinking that he surely never had indecent thoughts of her when she was a child. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck, giving her goosebumps and a tingle down her spine. Did he know the effect he had on her? She waited to see if he'd drink from her, seemed unlikely.

"Hm." He hesitated for the longest time, he shouldn't, he shouldn't, he didn't deserve to, but he pressed a light kiss to the spot. It might be his last opportunity. "Unfortunately, to me you are a child." For someone that was as old as he was he easily saw her as simply a child. She just didn't have the same world experience he had to know that.

She hugged him tighter, thus he was urged closer to her neck. If only he would bite her and perhaps touch her more..But of course, they were still slowly getting there. "I am not." She frowned, burying her head on top of his. "I may not be as old as you, but I'm not a child anymore…" She could remember a conversation they had, that he told her he wanted to do things to her he would never do to a child. "I hate it when you treat me like a child."

"It isn't my intention to treat you that way, I only want to protect you and keep you safe from all the things that I had to experience." Or perhaps… in a way there was a part of him deep down inside that just wasn't ready for her to grow up yet. He wanted her to keep her carefree innocence of a child for just awhile longer. The moment that his parents had discovered he wasn't human they'd chase him out, he wished that he had had her comfort then in those times, in a way he did with his premonitions.

"I'm not a child anymore. I can protect myself you know…It's not like things would change with you and me if you stopped treating me like a child. You should know by now how it irritates me." She sighed. All she wanted was for him to stop treating her and seeing her as a child that had to be protected, since she could fend for herself though she had to admit, sometimes she needed him. He was 10,000 years older than her which did make her seem like a child compared to him and his age of experience.

"Alright then." He pressed her back against the bed and leaned over her, although he kept his weight on his arms on either side of her. "Protect yourself." He continued, although his smile was somewhat playful in a way, since she already proved very well that she could protect herself from him in such a situation. He leaned down and brushed his nose lightly along hers.

"I don't have to protect myself." She laughed, looking up at him smiling back. Seeing him smile like that made her swoon, since it was a rare smile that he gave. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him a bit closer. "I have no need to protect myself when it comes to you."

"You did have to the other night." He reminded, though he doubted that she had forgotten. He truly regretted allowing that side of him to escape the box in the darkest corner of his mind which he put it in. There was no way that he could ever forgive himself for it. "I'm glad that you didn't hesitate though. You're a good girl." And he would just corrupt her if given the chance and he didn't want her to change.

"I know but still…I don't think I have to anymore even if you go ahead and do it all over again." Though in a more gentle way. She knew herself she was fully capable of protecting herself if the need arises. She hated that she had to kick him when she didn't want to and wanted it to continue though something was off hence making her stop. "It's like your praising me when I was younger." She laughed. "I didn't like hurting you, you know. I hated seeing you look like that." and her laugh dissolved.

He shook his head slowly and then rested it against hers again. "I am praising you." He replied and then furrowed his brow in momentarily thought before continuing. "But I deserved it. I'm fully aware of that, so you don't have to feel guilty for it. Aside from that I… I like the pain… Yuki so… it's fine if you hurt me."

"I know." She stroked her thumb over his cheek. "But you didn't look like you liked me hitting that." A worried look over her face, remembering how he looked that time. Truly did he look dreadful. "I still don't like seeing you pained…What does me hurting you do to you anyway? Why must you enjoy it?" She was curious since before, since it was something she didn't expect from him.

He made a face and glanced away for a second. How would he even begin to explain it? Was that even possible to explain the sick twisted mind of his to such an innocent creature like her? "Well… the ache… ah… Yuki I don't…." He sighed trying to think up the way to put it. For once it was something that he was ashamed and embarrassed by. "I don't choose to I just do. It feels… good in a way I can't explain to you."

"Eh?" She saw the look on his face and laughed at how hard it was for him to explain. "Fine, then don't tell me." She made a face, knowing there had to be more of an explanation behind it than he told her. If he didn't tell her then she wouldn't pester him, but she just hoped he eventually would. "So if I pinch you or slap you or bite you, you'd enjoy it?" It truly made her curious about his masochistic side. "I thought you were the opposite though…" She murmured.

"I really don't know how to explain it." He said honestly, since it wasn't something that was talked about or God forbid even allowed to be talked about by someone in such a high position as himself. It would be scandalous. "Yes… I would definitely like that, but if you didn't want to I wouldn't make you. I'm only this way with you of course. It's a battle between the two sometimes, as you saw the other night…"

"Fine…" She trailed off, giving him a small smile trying to reassure him it was fine. Well at least try. Well at least she knew that if she hurt him, he'd just take it happily and the only way to punish him was down there. "If it makes you happy…Then I could try." She looked away. "I'm glad about that I guess…And I like both of your sides since it's both you." Which was her being honest. As long as it was a part of him, she'd accept it.

"Drink my blood then and see if that makes you understand it anymore, because I can't explain." It was likely better to just have her do that, rather than fumbling about and trying to explain it to her. "You don't have to try or do anything of the sort, I'm happy now with things as they are."

"Alright…" She knew that if she bit him, he'd be happy. Her head lowered towards his neck, licking just above his pulse and then plunging her fangs to get a taste of him. As she did so, she started to understand why he enjoyed it when she hurt him. Her hands went to back of his head, holding him against her.

The tension left his shoulders and he reached up to trail his fingers through her hair. He really wanted her to know how much he truly loved her so he lowered his guard completely for her. Of course there were darker places he didn't want her going, like the places where his plans resided, but he doubted she would go there.

She took every single bit of everything he could share, in. His blood danced around her palette, enjoying the taste of him. She could understand him and feel his emotions through his blood. Her hands pulled him closer, having his scent and blood addicting she couldn't let go. She could only pull away when she had enough, but it was truly hard. It made her feel happy as she drunk from him, knowing just how much he loved her, since she truly loved him just as much.

He leaned his head off to the side more, giving all the space she could need. It didn't matter to him how much that she took, if she wanted it all, he would give her every drop of blood within himself. All that he could offer he would give freely to her. He would allow her to fully dominate him and take charge over him. "I'm yours. Only yours." He whispered quietly, even if she would already be able to taste it in his blood he still felt like saying it.

With a final sip, she pulled back her fangs though stayed on his neck. She licked his lips and his neck. "I'm no one elses but yours." She whispered, audible to him. She knew it was alright to take more but she didn't want to completely drain him. "Thank you… I… love you just so much, I don't think I deserve you." Her arms wrapped around his neck.

He laid his head down on her chest, yet he still kept the majority of his weight off her so he didn't repeat his earlier incident. "If you didn't deserve me do you really think that I would be with you? I love you. You're the only one I love. I waited to be with you for so long. If you didn't deserve it would I have waited for you so long?"

She closed her eyes, blushing and smiling by his words. "I guess you've made your point…I know that you at least deserve me, even with others out there." Now she didn't feel she didn't deserve him for she was content with having him. "I love you that I would even go to the ends of the earth to find you if I lose you." Of course not just that but that was at least an example of what she'd do for him. "I desire you and only you, no matter what happens. I accept you and love you."

"Hm… no. I don't deserve you at all." He replied quietly. With all his long life and all the things that he had done there was no way that a demon deserved to be graced with the light of an angel. "That's the reason that I'm so surprised that you're with me."

"Yes, you do." She firmly said. Even she knew that he sometimes thought that she didn't deserve him. "No matter what you've done or even if you think you don't deserve me, it won't change how I feel about you." She put her hand on his cheek, her eyes filled with love looking right into his. "But I think that you do deserve me, after everything you've done…I won't ask for anyone else."

"That's… only because you're such a kind girl." He replied, shifting closer so that he could rest his head against hers. Of course he knew she would love him even though really she shouldn't. It was just the kind of person that she was. There was no doubt within his mind that she was the kindest living being in existence.

"Not really. I hurt you…" she looked away. She hugged him tight "I hate seeing you hurt." She nuzzled against him, breathing his scent in. She loved him too much, it was hard to let go. He truly deserved better than her. He sacrificed so much for her already.

"I had thought that we had already gone over this before. Even if that's the case and you manage to hurt me I would like it anyway." He attempted to lightly push her away from the subject, since he really didn't want her thinking of something so very untrue. He was tempted to kiss her for reassurance, but after what he had forced on her he wasn't sure that he could become intimate with her anymore, because he was the one that didn't deserve her.

"Well yeah." A sigh escaped her, still remembering the look on his face after she kicked him. It still looked more emotional pain than just physical. She clenched her fist on his shirt, pulling at him to get as close as possible. All she really needed was him and she was content with her life. Whether or not they deserved each other, perhaps didn't matter. What matters is that they had each other. She kissed his head since she couldn't pull him up to see him. "I don't really care whether we deserved each other… I'm just happy as long as I have you."

"Well yeah." A sigh escaped her, still remembering the look on his face after she kicked him. It still looked more emotional pain than just physical. She clenched her fist on his shirt, pulling at him to get as close as possible. All she really needed was him and she was content with her life. Whether or not they deserved each other, perhaps didn't matter. What matters is that they had each other. Since he was still upon her chest, she kissed his head since she couldn't pull him up to see him. "I don't really care whether we deserved each other… I'm just happy as long as I have you."

"That's a much better way of looking at it. I'm glad that you think of it that way. It's better than worrying over it." He replied, he greatly enjoyed that she was fine with touching him still. Really, it was because worrying about this would only tear them apart in the end, so this was something they had to stop worrying over so much. He realized it, honestly what they needed most was to be honest with one another and not hide things or everything would fall apart right in front of them.

They had to stop fussing about, that was for sure. With their time left, arguing was not part of the agenda. "I don't want to worry about it…It's not something I should be worried about, right?" She was far more worried about him rather than everything else. Her head stayed above his and she closed his eyes, not minding their current position since he did do his best to stop her from hurting plus, she liked the massage he gave her. His touch only sends her warmth, comfort and pleasure which she came accustomed to.

"It isn't something you should worry about. By the time my work is done, I assure you that the only thing you'll ever have to worry about are frivolous things; like what you're going to wear every day." That was one promise that he would keep no matter what.

"I'll want to make sure I wear good clothes for you." She gave a weak smile, wanting to be positive about a future together. "I'd still like to continue worrying about you though… Since I'd wonder when you'll come home or how you are and many other things." It would probably hurt to hope, but she wanted a future that still had him in it.

"You could wear anything and still look perfect." He sat up and rubbed at a spot on his head with a sigh. Just the thought of his plans right now made his head ache. Things were so very complicated, yet so simple at the exact same time. "Like worrying about me, it's strange. Who likes to worry about things?"

"That's not true. I don't think I can pull off a clown outfit." She joked with a smile, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, sitting up. "Worrying means I care, and I care about you a lot so I guess since I care about you, I worry about you. It might be a little complicated since no one likes to worry about things, though it just means you care."

"I think that you could. If it were you, but anyone else…" He trailed and lowered his hand from the side of his head where his headache seemed the strongest. "Yes, that's true, but still I wish that you didn't have to worry about anything. It's as I said, I want you to have a world where you never have to worry and where you can always smile from your heart."

Her head tilted to the side and she slowly crept to him, looking at him. "What's wrong?" Her hand caressed his cheek, checking him for anything strange. "If I didn't worry, that means I don't care. I can always smile from my heart when I'm with you, how can you not see that?" She blinked, pressing her lips into a thin line. It was tiresome having to convince him of the truth behind her words that held meaning to them. She could always smile as long as he was there with her.

"It isn't that I don't believe you, don't think that is what I'm thinking of, because it isn't." He lowered his hand from the spot immediately so that she wouldn't have to worry. "It's just a little headache… nothing more." It wouldn't do to upset her over something he was so used to and this was small considering.

"Well that's what it seems. Well at least I know you believe me." She sighed and went over to him. "If you say so..Might be from the stress?" She inquired, moving a bit to press a light peck to where his hand was, as a loving gesture. "Hope it feels better soon."

"It will be fine soon enough." He was a bit surprised that she would think he didn't believe her, but as he said soon it would be fine. And soon… he needed to leave again. He had things that still needed to be done. "Did I react in a way that makes you think that I don't believe you?" He was curious if he did.

"You kept saying that in the future, I'd be smiling from the heart. I already am, when I'm with you. It just seems you don't think so." She said in a low volume, as she kept close to him. "That's good, I don't want you having a headache any longer. If anything bothers you, you could always tell me." She gave him a small smile.  
"I know. What I mean is… when I've gotten rid of those that might try and take it away from you." It most definitely was going to be a long and hard road to get to that place. To make everything safe the way that he wanted it for her, but no matter what it took, even if it were his life he would give it up just so that she could still smile under the sun. Of course he knew that he could tell her things, but he wouldn't, because he wouldn't burden her with those dark things she didn't have to deal with or even know about.

"If someone tries too, I know you'll be there to bring it back." She smiled at him, keeping herself positive. "After you've done so, I hope we could have peaceful times…together." A wish she hoped would come true in the very near future. It was a happy yet saddening thought that he did so much just to keep her smiling, even if it means having to go through so much consequences. She just wished she knew more of his plans and thoughts and could be more supportive for him.

"I'll make sure you'll always have a smile." Although he wasn't sure if by the end of this it was going to be him giving her that smile. Likely it would be someone else if his plans came down to that and he would also make sure that if it had to come down to that she wouldn't have to have any memories of him so that she couldn't miss him.

"I don't want to doubt you… Because i'm at my happiest when i'm with you." She said in a more serious tone, letting him get a grip on her words. "But how can you say so? Life wouldn't be worth living if I just kept being happy. Life has it's up and downs that we must live through or else it gets boring and worthless. I'd still like the thought of smiling with you though."

"I don't know." He leaned his head into his hand. Ah, she made his plans so complicated when he'd had them so perfect and flawlessly thought out. How could he even continue when she said these things?

She looked over at him and sighed. "Are you going to leave soon?" She didn't know what she'd do while he was away, since she was quite used to having him around.

"I'm afraid so. I still have a lot that I need to do." He remained where he was, not having moved a single inch. It was so very difficult now that she went and said all of that. What was he supposed to do now? It threw a wrench in his plans and made them grind to an immediate halt.

"I see." She moved closer to his neck, breathing his scent in. Her thirst could only be quenched by his blood though, it didn't seem like the proper time to do so. "Take care and I hope that you succeed and whatever it is." She would ask him what he was planning but she guessed he wouldn't answer what it was anyway.

He gave her a weary glance, but offer a slight smile. "If you want more before I leave you can have it." It seemed she was insatiable when it came to feeding, but he didn't blame her. Not only was blood addicting, but also she was still in a way a newborn and needed as much as she could get.

"I want you to drink from me too." She whispered to his neck as she licked where the pulse was. How can she resist him when he was the only one who can keep her controlled? Her fangs plunged into him, taking his sweet blood in. His blood seemed more satisfactory to her than anything she's ever tasted, even more than her favorite foods. Only he, can quench her thirst.

He wrapped his arms around her gently to hold her close. He was deep in thought and wondered just what he was going to do. Things were very, very complicated for him and he really wasn't sure where his plans needed to go anymore. She had confused him that much with her words.

She cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He was quite open thus, letting her know what he truly was feeling. She had caused him trouble yet again. If she pulled back, he would know that it bothered her. Instead, she continued to drink until it was alright to pull back.

He pulled her closer abruptly. He didn't want to let go of her, not yet. It was going to be a long time before he would be able to hold her again. If that would even be possible. He honestly at this point wasn't planning to get caught by them, in fact he was willing to kill to not get caught only because they were corrupted as it was since he didn't want to leave her alone after her words.

Her thirst subsided, getting her fill of him. She merely pulled back her fangs, licking his neck and her lips. She didn't leave the spot she was in, for she loved being held by him. "Are you not thirsty?" She mumbled, audible enough to be heard. Her hands went to his back, hugging him back tightly.

"I am, but… I really shouldn't." In all honesty he was more afraid to, because of what had happened before. He didn't know if he had it in him to even take from her and remain in control anymore. It was likely too much for him, he couldn't risk it.

"If anything happens, just trust me. I don't want you to thirst any longer…So please.." She didn't want to kick him again but if she had to..Well she wasn't sure she could. It must've been hard on him for what he wanted was already within his reach and yet, he couldn't take it. "You have to trust yourself and..me."

"No. I know that I can trust you with my very life, but the one thing that I cannot do is trust myself." It was easily proven that he couldn't trust himself since earlier, even if he was especially thirsty from her taking his blood and everything he dealt with earlier.

"You'll never learn if you don't trust yourself. You have to learn from your past, but how can you?" She wanted to encourage him, make things a bit better for the both of them. If he lost control again this time, it might make it worse for him which was a risk she wanted to take just to see if he could control himself. "Don't fight what you need."

"I've learned enough from my past to know when to exercise caution in my actions. Then I was never cautious enough, now I need to be more vigilant than ever so that I won't allow anything to happen to you, so I won't fail you as I failed… that person." He sighed softly and turned his face into her neck to breathe in deeply. No, he wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't bring himself to become that way with her even if he wanted to.

"But if you eve decide to do so, I want you to know it won't change how I look at you. You could never fail me, for I believe in you so much that it seems you failing has a very odd chance." She smiled at him, though she supposed he would not see since he was at her neck. "I won't force you if you don't want to, but I know you NEED it. It'll help.." She pursed her lips this time, knowing that he has thirsted for so long.

He wasn't exactly amused at that, he wasn't going to fail her no matter what it took of course, but her thinking it would change anything? It would change anything, because if he failed in his plans then no doubt the other purebloods would kill her to get back at him for what he was going to do. So he couldn't afford to fail. "You're too kind for your own good…" He glanced around briefly before he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her shoulder and then returned so he could bite her without spilling any blood on what she was wearing.

She smiled, even if he did just take a bite. He was as thoughtful, as always. She cupped his neck again, urging him closer. It felt grand having him drink from her, making her felt better. She opened herself to him, letting him know everything. Let him know how much she loved him, how she trusted him and would believe in him even if no one else did. It made her relieved that his thirst was quenched, for now. At least she could give him the strength he needed.

He didn't take much and pulled away from her, a feeling of discomfort overcoming him. It was strange, he had never felt uncomfortable drinking from her and yet suddenly he did. He couldn't comprehend the reason he might feel that way, but he knew that he couldn't continue.

She frowned, having him end to soon. "I doubt that was enough… What's the matter?" Her voice was filled with concern over him than her blood trickling to the blankets. Her gaze went elsewhere, having a strange feeling that something wasn't right."

"I don't know." He replied honestly, but he just couldn't take anymore. It wasn't her nor her blood, more it was himself yet he couldn't figure the reason that he sickened himself just now.

She bit her lip "Well at least you had some. I'm sorry if it isn't that helpful. Are you strong enough though?" A worried expression was upon her face, wondering why he suddenly didn't want her blood.

"Don't say that… it was helpful." Really even a little bit from her was helpful, it was just his own fault that he couldn't take anymore. He just couldn't stand the thought of taking from her right now.

"Really?" She tried giving him a small smile. Well she supposed he'd say that in order not to make her feel bad. "Well..I'm glad at the very least. If that wasn't enough to give you strength, you can take a blood tablet before you go at least."

"It was sufficient, I assure you. I've no reason to lie." Really, he didn't. If it wasn't enough he was have said something else or changed the subject instead of lying. He never deliberately told her lies, he merely participated in a campaign of misinformation.

"Well at least it helps. I already took so much from you so it'd be bad if you didn't. But if it really isn't, I don't mind you taking a bit more." Which she would happily oblige to giving him more. She smiled at him, seeing how honest he was. "Well since you have to go and I don't think it'd be wise for me to go to the classroom, i'll be.." She trailed off, thinking of patrolling. Though if she did tell him, he might not exactly approve.

"Do whatever you'd like." He said as he got up and grabbed his coat while he made his way to the door. It didn't matter now really, as long as she stayed within the academy then she would be protected by Kiryu and he would take extra precautions as well.

She thought he'd be asking what she planned to do, though it seemed the opposite. She got off the bed and stood up, accompanying him to the door. "Take care.." Her voice trying not to be too evident with worry, sadness or longing. "I'll see you when you get back." Which was something she hoped for.

He only briefly nodded before dissipating into a black cloud of bats that flew out abruptly, however they left a dark wolf familiar in his place. It was for precautions, he would leave that also to watch over her while he went to work.

She went over the wolf and went to pet it. "So cute." She smiled, remembering the creature that she used to see when she was a child. She should have known it was related to him.

The creature remained calm and calculating, yet at the same time obedient and submissive to her actions. This creature's duty was to watch over her where he couldn't. It may not be strong enough to handle a pureblood since it was only a fraction of his strength, but anything else was going to go down the second it dared touch her wrong.

Atleast she knew now that the wolf that she remembered when she was a child was him afterall, in a way. She stopped petting the wolf and went to her closet, getting clothes to change in and changed in the bathroom. There was no reason to stay and wait in the room, it would just make her worry and sad even more. She looked at her bag where she kept Artemis, wondering if she should bring Artemis.

The familiar's eyes twitched at even the faintest sounds, constantly aware of every little thing because any little thing could be a danger and it wasn't willing to allow any sort of thing past his guard.

She looked at the wolf, wondering what Kaname was doing right now. A sigh escaped her, she took Artemis but it didn't seem to cooperate. It merely hurt her how it would a vampire. A frown upon her face was set, saddened she could not use Artemis. She furrowed her brow and left the dorm, to patrol. It was a distraction, which was better to lay down and just keep thinking and worrying about him.

The familiar hurried after her and jogged alongside her to lick at her hands in attempts to ease any pain with a low whine of worry. The creature would be fully attentive to any needs that it could manage to fulfill even if it wasn't able to do too much except offer a little comfort and protection. It certainly wouldn't leave her alone for more than a minute though, even if she attempted to get rid of it, it would come right back.

She stopped in her tracks and kneeled down to pet the wolf, hugging it as she was missing Kaname and the familiar was warm. "Thank you…" she whispered to the familiar. It was hard to distract her thoughts since she just kept thinking of him. After petting the wolf, she got up and looked at it "Is he far?" It was worth a shot to ask it, since it would probably know.

He only gave a sharp glance to it's right, knowing exactly where it's creator was at all times and then brought attention back to her, so as not to lose her, because even if it was a part of him, Kaname thought very lowly of himself and wouldn't hesitate to beat himself up for even the smallest failure.

Her head turned to where the familiar turned it's head. "Would it be bad if I went to him?" She asked, wanting to know if Kaname was alright. She truly did wonder what he was doing. Ah but he might just grow worrisome of her if she was there. If she did go, she might only be a bother and ruin whatever it was.

It stepped in her way with ears folded back against it's skull. No, there was absolutely no way it's master would be pleased with such a thing. Perhaps for anyone else there would have been a growl accompanying that stance, but it went against everything it was made up to growl at her.

"Alright alright. I understand." She sighed. She knew that she couldn't go to him. "Well if anything happened to him…" She shook her head, well she would know if anything happened to him. She sighed and petted the familiar, seeing as it was keeping her away from him and yet watched over her.

It's tail thumped from side to side as it turned into her touch, relaxing since it didn't seem that she would attempt to do anything dangerous. Meanwhile Kaname was taking care of what he saw as merely business, aka strangling the life out of one of the very few remaining conspirators. No doubt attempting to spy and figure out his one weakness.

Well it didn't seem much was going on around the academy and there really was nothing to do or anyone to talk to. She gave up on the thought of going to Kaname and just hoped and believed he would return. With a sigh she stood, going for a last round around the academy before heading back to the dormitory.

It continued to follow her around before a paw lifted but never set down. Ears perked immediately and nose twitched, before turned a flashing gaze and bared fangs to the owl sitting upon a branch. This wasn't good… 

* * *

We'll Show You A Sweet Dream Next Night...


End file.
